Regresa a Mí
by Luna de Papel
Summary: Trazando con gentileza el pliegue entre sus cejas, la joven bruja se preguntó cuánto en realidad no sabía acerca del viejo mago que yacía en la cama de hospital que tenía ante sí. Él abrió sus ojos despacio y la observó con tristeza una última vez. —Hermione —le susurró—. Regresa a mí... - Una historia que incluye una forma poco usual de viajar en el tiempo, y un amor para siempre.
1. Un tiempo y un lugar diferentes

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **JK Rowling es la dueña de los personajes oficiales y el universo de Harry Potter, mientras que le debemos esta historia, cuyo nombre original es "Come Back to Me", a la imaginación de ChristinaFay. ¿A mí? Nada, solamente la leo en castellano y en voz alta para ustedes.

**Prólogo**

—¿Cómo que estás embarazada? —su voz aterciopelada subió de volumen rápidamente, mezclada con una emoción extraña que hizo que ella se preguntara si él estaba enojado o preocupado por su condición.

—No hay muchas formas de decirlo, ¿no? —Ella le devolvió la pregunta en voz baja, tratando desesperadamente de sonar calma—. Estoy embarazada. Estoy esperando un hijo, tu hijo.

—Pero yo pensé que estabas tomando la poción. ¡Yo mismo te vi tomarla cada vez!

—Tiene una tasa de efectividad del 99% —respondió ella, forzando una sonrisa incómoda en su rostro mientras alzaba la mirada hacia él—. Supongo que el 1% es nuestra suerte.

—¡No! ¡No con mi poción! ¡No la que yo preparo! —Frunció el ceño—. Sé lo que causa el porcentaje de fallos del 1% que tienen las pociones compradas en los negocios. Por eso la estuve preparando para ti. ¿Por qué no tomaste la que te di?

—Yo… se me terminó. Algunos frascos se cayeron de mi bolso y se rompieron cuando estábamos huyendo de los carroñeros en el bosque —contestó ella, su voz apenas audible.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Él no estaba satisfecho con su respuesta—. ¿Por qué no me pediste que preparara otro lote?

—¡Porque ya tienes suficientes preocupaciones! ¡No quise cargarte con esto! Pensé… pensé que una chance del 1% es altamente improbable —intentó razonar con él mientras lágrimas amenazaban con romper abrirse camino a través de su vacilante control—. Sé que esto es una sorpresa. Sólo vine a informarte. No es como si hubiera venido a pedirte que te hagas responsable.

Él no respondió ni una palabra. El silencio en la habitación era sofocante.

—Sé que no hemos hablado de este asunto... de bebés. Demonios, ni siquiera yo he pensado acerca de esto hasta hace poco. ¿A quién engaño...? No debería haber esperado que tú saltaras de alegría con la noticia, ¿no? Mira, yo me haré cargo del bebé. Está bien si no quieres saber nada de él. Lo criaré sola.

—¿Obligarás a un niño a crecer sin padre? —su voz sonaba tirante.

—Bueno, si ésas son las circunstancias con las que tengo que vivir. —Ella bajó la vista y súbitamente encontró a sus zapatos muy interesantes—. Le pondré otro apellido al bebé, diferente del mío y del tuyo, para que parezca que otra persona es el padre. Puedo inventar una historia acerca de eso. Puedo...

—Cómo te atreves —la interrumpió con su fría voz. Para ella, esas tres palabras eran como puñaladas en su corazón, enviando escalofríos que recorrieron su columna vertebral en forma descendente. Levantó la mirada con cuidado y lo vio acercarse despacio, sus intimidantes ojos oscuros penetrando los de ella.

—¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de ser un bastardo irresponsable? —Ella escuchó el dolor en su voz—. ¿Cómo te atreves a asumir que seré un cobarde y que huiré de mis responsabilidades? Siempre tienes que saberlo todo, ¿no? Nunca se te debe haber cruzado por la cabeza pensar que estamos en medio de una guerra; una sin esperanzas, debo agregar. ¡Y no se supone que a ti y a mí nos vean juntos! Te has permitido traer una vida al horror y al peligro de este mundo miserable. Dijiste que te inquieta que yo tenga muchas preocupaciones, ¡sin embargo me acabas de informar de la existencia de una vida a la que no tengo la menor idea de cómo proteger!

—¡No vine aquí por protección! —Ella alzó su voz al mismo nivel que la de él, incapaz de detener una lágrima que rodó por su mejilla—. ¡No necesito tu protección! ¡_Nosotros_ no necesitamos tu protección!

—¡Pero ése es MI hijo! —Él vociferó, apuntando con su dedo al vientre de ella.

La calma regresó a la habitación mientras ella limpiaba sus lágrimas discretamente. Antes de que uno de ellos pudiera romper con el incómodo silencio, una voz llamó repentinamente desde la chimenea, mientras la cabeza de Lucius Malfoy intentaba mirar dentro.

—Qué agradable sorpresa, Lucius. —Él inmediatamente se giró para enfrentar al rubio mago, escondiendo a la bruja de la vista tras su alta figura y fluida capa—. Si ésta es una invitación a la cena de Narcissa este fin de semana, podrías haberme enviado una lechuza.

—¡Potter! ¡Potter estuvo en Hogsmeade! —Lucius Malfoy obviamente no tenía interés en conversar de temas intrascendentes—. Fuimos tras él, pero desapareció en algún lugar de la villa. Alguien debe estar ayudándolo. ¡Puede estar yendo hacia ti! El Señor Oscuro está impaciente.

—Ya veo —Severus recibió la advertencia reflexivamente—. Me ocuparé de esto de inmediato.

Observó la rubia cabeza del mago desaparecer completamente dentro de las llamas verdosas antes de volverse hacia Hermione. —¿Qué más me ocultas? —gruñó. —Dime por favor que Malfoy y todos los demás mortífagos del país están sufriendo de un caso de paranoia aguda. Dime por favor que tan sólo están persiguiendo sombras. ¡Y dime por favor que tus idiotas amigos no son tan estúpidos como yo creo!

Ella respiró profundamente antes de contestarle, incapaz de enfrentar su mirada. —Ése es el otro motivo por el que vine a verte esta noche. No pude convencer a Harry de consultar nuestro siguiente paso contigo. Cree que se nos está acabando el tiempo.

—Ciertamente —aseguró de manera amenazante, obviamente furioso por la situación.

Ella deseó que le gruñera o la insultara, o quizá incluso que arrojara maleficios a los muebles y rompiera algo en la habitación. Cualquier estallido de violencia se hubiera adaptado perfectamente a la situación. Pero él no hizo nada de eso. Estaba inmóvil, sus ojos oscuros mirándola con furia. Cuando finalmente abrió la boca, fue para hacerle una pregunta en la misma fría voz que siempre usaba en sus clases. —¿Algo más?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Preguntó, perpleja.

—Te estoy preguntando si hay otros motivos por los que viniste a verme esta noche —él explicó fríamente—, además de informarme de la carga de por vida que deberé llevar, y del hecho de que no eres capaz de llevar adelante tu papel como el cerebro del insensato Potter en esta maldita guerra. Nuevamente, ¿tienes alguna otra nefasta noticia para darme?

La tensión en su garganta parecía haber sellado su voz. Ella sólo pudo negar con la cabeza, devolviéndole la mirada a través de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Él continuó mirándola con rabia por un largo momento antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. —Muy bien —dijo mientras se dirigía fuera de la habitación—, tú te mantendrás fuera de esta locura, entonces.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella mientras corría tras él.

Él se volvió a verla abruptamente antes de llegar a la puerta. —Lo que quiero decir es muy simple: te quedarás aquí, en esta habitación, hasta que todo termine.

—¡Pero debo pelear! ¡Vine aquí a pelear! ¡Pelearé contigo! ¡Pelearé con Harry!

—¡Absolutamente no! —Respondió él con desagrado—. No mientras seas la única protección con la que pueda contar para _MI_ hijo.

Conmocionada por sus palabras, ella no pudo encontrar una réplica adecuada. Sin mirar atrás, él salió de la mazmorra a grandes trancos y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Un largo momento después, a través de su respiración temblorosa, ella susurró:

—Había otro motivo por el que vine aquí esta noche, Severus... vine a decirte... yo quiero decirte... yo te amo.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos y dejó escapar un sollozo. Probablemente fuera bueno que no se hubiera humillado diciéndole lo que sentía por él. Él no podía sentir lo mismo por ella. Posiblemente, ella había forzado su presencia sobre él. Posiblemente, él la había complacido para que dejara de seguirlo por todos lados intentando convertirse en su confidente.

Hermione caminó nerviosamente de un lado al otro de la chimenea, completamente sumergida en su propia miseria. De repente, sintió que el castillo se sacudía. Pudo escuchar gritos en el corredor. Pero justo cuando tocó el picaporte, una conmoción recorrió todo su brazo desde la punta de sus dedos.

—¡Bastardo! —maldijo en voz baja. Él había hablado en serio cuando le ordenó quedarse "hasta que todo termine".

Velozmente recorrió cada habitación de su alojamiento, buscando una ventana u otra puerta. Pero ya fuera porque el área estaba pobremente diseñada o porque él se las había ingeniado para ocultar todas las salidas, no pudo encontrar otra forma de abandonar el lugar.

Otra explosión en algún lugar cercano del castillo la hizo caer al piso. Unos pocos frascos de vidrio cayeron al suelo desde el botiquín y se rompieron en mil pedazos. Mirando hacia arriba, ella clavó los ojos en la lámpara chandelier que oscilaba peligrosamente desde el cielorraso de la sala de estar. Dejando escapar un pequeño grito, Hermione corrió hacia su dormitorio justo a tiempo para escapar a la lluvia de cientos de piezas de cristal que solían pertenecer a los porta velas.

Gateando hacia el fondo de la habitación, intentó recuperar el aliento apoyándose en el armario de madera de caoba. Cuando escuchó que las explosiones se acercaban cada vez más, creció su ansiedad. Comenzó a preocuparse de que alguien pudiera entrar en el alojamiento de Severus. ¿Qué pasaría si fueran mortífagos? ¿Qué diría si la encontraban allí? Expondría la doble identidad de Severus, lo pondría aún en más peligro. Pensando con rapidez, se trepó al pequeño compartimiento tras la puerta de madera del clásico mueble y se sentó en el rincón.

Sosteniendo su varita con fuerza, se recostó contra la capa de viaje que colgaba a su lado. Aspirando su aroma de menta y sándalo, cerró los ojos y dejó caer más lágrimas. —Por favor, sácame de aquí —murmuró en su cabeza—, quiero estar lejos de esta guerra miserable, esta época deprimente y este mundo sin esperanzas. Todo lo que quiero es un lugar pacífico para nuestro bebé.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe cuando una luz brillante envolvió el interior del armario. ¿Acaso la había alcanzado un hechizo? ¿Un encantamiento? ¿Una maldición? Antes de que pudiera apuntar su varita a la puerta, el pequeño espacio donde estaba resguardada comenzó a reducirse. La joven bruja perdió el equilibrio y se cayó hacia atrás dentro de un vórtice de infinita oscuridad.

Pocos momentos después, cuando la luz desapareció, la solitaria capa de viaje era lo único que quedaba dentro del armario.

* * *

**Capítulo Uno – Un tiempo y un lugar diferentes**

_**26 de Agosto de 2058**_

—¡Apúrate a bajar, Toby Harold Prince! No vas a querer perderte el transporte en tu primer día de clases de tercer grado! —una mujer de veintitantos llamó hacia arriba de las escaleras mientras mantenía un ojo atento al caldero que hervía a fuego lento sobre la mesada de la cocina.

Un momento después, pisadas vacilantes anunciaron la llegada del recientemente promovido alumno de tercer grado. Un niño con cabello negro y ondulado se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, pero sin embargo no levantó la vista del grueso libro en sus manos.

—Tienes quince minutos para terminar tus tostadas y huevos y caminar el sendero hasta la parada del transporte. Vamos, cariño, no quieres llegar tarde. —La joven mujer se acercó al caldero y verificó el espeso líquido revolviendo habilidosamente antes de mirar a su hijo. El niño había escuchado a su madre y había comenzado a masticar una tostada, pero aún tenía su cabeza escondida tras el libro.

—¿Qué estás leyendo, Toby? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

—La historia de Harry Poter... —él contestó distraído.

—¿Otra vez? —arqueó sus cejas—, realmente te gusta esa parte de la historia, ¿no?

Él no contestó la pregunta de su madre, pero bajó el libro y también la tostada. —Mamá, ¿somos parientes del Príncipe Mestizo?

—¿Quién? —preguntó ella, pero sin desviar su atención del sándwich que le estaba preparando para el almuerzo—. ¿Quién es el príncipe mestizo?

—El Príncipe Mestizo, ya sabes, ¡Severus Snape! El héroe de las Guerras Mágicas británicas.

—Oh, él... el romántico empedernido... —murmuró ella—, no lo creo. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Bueno, para empezar, tenemos el mismo apellido que la familia de su madre. Además, tienes acento británico. Tú me dijiste que quizá hayas vivido en el Reino Unido antes de perder la memoria. Estoy pensando que hay una posibilidad de que mi padre también sea británico. Así que no importa si Prince es tu nombre de soltera o el apellido de papá, ¡nuestra familia podría estar emparentada con la de Snape!

—El mundo mágico no es tan grande, cariño. —Con un movimiento de su varita, la bruja envió el sándwich, una banana y una barra de chocolate a la caja de almuerzo sobre la mesada—. Quizá todos seamos algo parientes. De todos modos, ¿qué importa, mi pequeño detective? Tener una familia extendida lejos, del otro lado del océano Atlántico no cambiaría nada, ¿verdad? Tú aún necesitas subirte al transporte escolar en diez minutos. En lo que concierne a este héroe de guerra, Severus Snape, no tengo idea si aún vive. La guerra terminó hace casi sesenta años, ¿no?

—Oh, yo estoy seguro que él está vivo, mamá —Toby respondió seriamente—. Es un mago. Nosotros los magos vivimos mucho tiempo, ¿no? Quizá deberíamos enviarle una lechuza y preguntarle sobre la posibilidad.

—Está bien, está bien. —Ella se acercó a su lado y puso el libro de su alcance—. Vamos a continuar este interesante tema de conversación más tarde. Ahora, por favor, apúrate. Voy a acompañarte hasta la parada, pero tenemos que salir pronto.

—No tengo hambre —Toby empujó el plato lejos de sí y bajó la cabeza—. Y no quiero ir a la escuela.

Se sintió desalentada al escuchar la discreta confesión de su hijo. Había estado teniendo problemas en la escuela desde primer grado. No era que no le gustara. Por supuesto que no, era un niño inteligente y amaba las matemáticas, el arte y la lectura. Parecía gustarles a todos los maestros, pero eso no prevenía que los otros niños de su clase lo acosaran.

Ella respiró profundamente y se sentó al lado de él, intentando sonar animada. —¡Pero hoy es diferente! Ya hemos hablado de esto, ¿no? Estamos comenzando en una nueva escuela y tendrás nuevos ami...

—¡Dijiste lo mismo el año pasado! —el niño espetó amargamente, mientras se limpiaba unas pocas lágrimas silenciosas con el dorso de sus manos.

Ella bajó la vista, incapaz de encontrar una buena forma de refutarlo. Lo había transferido por esos mismos motivos de la escuela a la que había asistido a primer grado al comienzo del segundo. Pero aparentemente, la ciudad donde vivían no era lo suficientemente grande, y todos los niños que van a la escuela primaria de algún modo se conocen entre sí. Y, por último, por el motivo que fuere, el hecho de que Toby Prince no tuviera un padre siempre se las ingeniaba para convertirse en el jugoso cotilleo del patio de juegos.

—¿Por qué no puedes recordar? ¡Por qué no te quedaste con mi papá! —Ella de inmediato se dio cuenta de que las preguntas del niño eran, en realidad, una amarga acusación. Sin esperar una respuesta de parte de su madre, Toby levantó su mochila y caja de almuerzo y corrió hacia afuera.

—¡Espera! —Intentó ir tras él, pero cerró los ojos al alcanzar la puerta. El niño ya había corrido a través del sendero—. Que tengas un buen día, cariño —dijo suavemente con un suspiro—, te amo.

Ser madre soltera siempre había sido difícil para Hermione Prince, especialmente cuando se despertó un día en un parque en San Francisco, incapaz de recordar nada de su pasado. Ni familia ni amigos la buscaron, y se encontró sola, a excepción del niño en su vientre. Se sentía agradecida del conocimiento que había retenido acerca de encantamientos y pociones. Sus habilidades rápidamente le encontraron oportunidades temporales de trabajo en la comunidad mágica local. Eventualmente, fue capaz de ahorrar suficiente dinero para abrir su propio negocio. Para ello, encontró una comunidad tranquila en las Sierras, yendo por la autopista que une California y Nevada, vendiendo incienso para los turistas muggle y pociones simples para las brujas y magos que vivían cerca. Sin embargo, ninguno de los desafíos que tuvo que enfrentar como exitosa dueña de un pequeño negocio podía compararse a los que tenía que superar como madre sola.

Al no tener absolutamente ningún recuerdo de su pasado, Toby siempre había sido su única familia. Él era su todo. Hermione hizo todo lo que pudo para distraerlo, tratando de compensar al niño por el hecho de que no tuviera un papá. A pesar de la falta de una familia extendida, apenas se mudaban a un nuevo lugar ella siempre hizo amistad rápidamente con sus vecinos, esperando crear un círculo amigable para Toby. Lo llevaba a parques muggle y al cine, introduciéndolo así al mundo muggle; también lo llevaba a los festivales organizados por las desperdigadas comunidades mágicas a lo largo de la costa oeste, de modo que pudiera aprender su legado y prepararse para su futuro como mago.

Sin importar cuánto lo intentara, Hermione siempre lamentaba no poder responder sus preguntas acerca de su padre. Sin importar cuánto investigara, simplemente no podía encontrar las respuestas que explicaran por qué no podía recordar su pasado. Desafortunadamente, parecía que cualquier información relacionada con el padre de Toby se había desvanecido junto con su propia historia.

De regreso a la cocina, acomodó una docena de frascos de cristal junto al caldero. Con un movimiento de su varita, los llenó a todos y completó su tarea insertando un pequeño tapón de madera en la boca de cada uno. El pedido por correo de pociones para la tos ya estaba listo, y Hermione planeaba enviarlos con la primera lechuza.

Cuando regresó a la mesa de la cocina, frunció el ceño nuevamente ante la vista de las tostadas casi intactas y de los huevos que no habían sido tocados. «_Seguro que le va a gustar el sándwich, _entonces», intentó consolarse. Y vio el libro favorito de él, "Harry Potter y sus muchas aventuras".

Alzó el tomo y lo hojeó brevemente, prestando atención a varios nombres familiares tales como Dumbledore, Harry y Severus. Conocía la historia de las dos Guerras Mágicas lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuál lado era el bueno y cuál el malo. Pero por algún motivo los detalles de las dos guerras nunca se fijaron en su cabeza, como si tuviera un bloqueo mental en lo específico a ese período de la historia. Sólo un puñado de hechos sobresalían para ella cuando leía sobre el tema. Uno era que Harry Potter tenía una buena amiga llamada Hermione. Ella pensaba que la heroína debía ser la responsable de la popularidad del nombre. Sus propios padres, sin importar quiénes fueran, debían haber pensado que ponerle a su hija el nombre de la heroína de guerra le traería buena fortuna. El otro hecho acerca de la guerra que más impresionaba a la bruja era la dedicación de Severus Snape a la mujer llamada Lily. «_Nadie debería ser tan tonto como para aferrarse a un amor de la secundaria en estos días_», pensó la primera vez que leyó sobre él. ¿Había sido ella el amor adolescente del padre de Toby? No podía saberlo. Para sí, llamaba a Snape el romántico empedernido y creía firmemente que esa historia no podía ser completamente cierta. «_A veces,_ a_ún los historiadores deben sentir la tentación de agregar un poco de glamour a los personajes históricos_». Estaba segura de eso.

Por el otro lado, Toby parecía estar totalmente cautivado por las historias de Harry Potter. Hasta donde Hermione sabía, él había leído la serie completa por lo menos tres veces, y ¡sólo tenía nueve años! «_Es hora de encontrarle algo nuevo que leer_». Hermione tomó nota mental de eso y recorrió el sendero hasta su pequeño negocio, los frascos con la poción recién elaborada en la canasta que colgaba de su brazo.


	2. El héroe de Toby

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Personajes oficiales y universo de Harry Potter propiedad de JK Rowling. "Come Back to Me" propiedad de la imaginación de ChristinaFay. Traducción de vuestra servidora.

**N de la T:** ¡Gracias a todas por los cálidos comentarios! Estoy de acuerdo con quienes sienten gran enojo por la forma en la que se comportó Severus en el prólogo. Sé que hay muchas dudas pero estoy segura que todas van a ser aclaradas a medida que avance la historia. Quizá éste sea un buen momento para contarles que la historia original está recién terminada, cuenta con 29 capítulos más un epílogo que ChristinaFay publicó el 20 de enero (un día antes que comenzara ésta), y voy traduciendo a buen paso esperando poder actualizar entre una y dos veces por semana. Ojalá disfruten tanto de leerla como lo hice yo.

**Capítulo Dos – El héroe de Toby**

—¿Cómo le va a tu adorable niño? —la vieja bruja preguntó amablemente mientras escarbaba en su cartera buscando un billete.

—¡A Toby le va muy bien! —respondió alegremente Hermione mientras ponía un pequeño frasco de cristal lleno de un bálsamo color violeta dentro de una pequeña bolsa de papel—. Empezó el tercer grado hace un par de semanas.

—¿Ya en tercer grado? —preguntó la bruja sorprendida—. Vaya, vaya, vaya... los niños crecen tan rápido, ¿no?

—Y que lo diga, señora Griffey. Aquí tiene su bálsamo favorito para manos. ¡Que lo disfrute!

—Seguro que lo haré, Hermione. Me encanta cómo se sienten mis manos después de usarlo. Vale la pena el viaje desde mi cabañita. Escuché que hay una panadería nueva al final de la calle. ¿La has probado? Pensé que, ya que estoy aquí, podría comprar una varilla de pan.

—Las medialunas y bollitos matinales son excelentes también —Hermione sonrió cálidamente a la vieja bruja, antes de inclinarse hacia ella y susurrar—: una pensaría que robaron la receta de la cocina de un elfo doméstico, ¡excepto que dicen que sus productos además son 100% orgánicos y no tienen colesterol! Ése es el tipo de magia que yo considero impactante.

Mirando a la mujer reírse todo el camino de salida del negocio, Hermione le echó un vistazo al reloj en la pared. —Mira la hora, Jenny —llamó hacia la trastienda—, ya es pasado el mediodía. ¿Te gustaría tomar tu hora para almorzar ahora?

Una mujer joven salió de la trastienda atendiendo a su llamado. Insertándose su delgada varita en el pelo, dijo: —Quería preguntarte, Hermione... ¿Te molestaría si me voy más tarde, tipo una y media o dos, y me tomo la tarde libre?

—¿Oh...? —Hermione arqueó una ceja—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Ben me envió un mensaje de texto esta mañana —contestó la joven bruja, intentando con empeño ocultar la gran sonrisa en su rostro—, le dieron su franco esta mañana y puede comenzar su receso hoy mismo. Llegará a la ciudad en la tarde. Y yo no lo he visto en tres semanas, desde que lo trasladaron a Texas.

—¡No me había dado cuenta que ha estado lejos tanto tiempo! Vete, por supuesto. Y no es problema, puedo atender el negocio por el resto del día. ¿Quieres tomarte libre mañana también?

—Puedo quedarme un poco más —la joven bruja sonrió—. Su vuelo no estará aquí hasta las tres, de todos modos. Y mañana visitará a sus padres, así que puedo venir a trabajar sin inconvenientes.

—¡Deberías haber traído a tu novio volando tú misma! —bromeó Hermione.

—¡Sí, claro! —rió Jenny—, ¡él puede volar un avión de combate, pero no creo que pueda sentarse quieto en una escoba!

Las dos mujeres compartieron una buena carcajada imaginando la divertida imagen de Ben colgando de la escoba de Jenny. Compartiendo pequeñas tareas, las dos comenzaron a reorganizar la mercadería en los escaparates, preparándolos para la siguiente semana.

—A todo esto —Jenny preguntó casualmente mientras reaprovisionaba pequeños paquetes de incienso en un estante—, ¿está realmente bien tu niño? ¿Le gusta su nueva escuela?

La mano de Hermione hizo una pausa en el aire mientras consideraba la pregunta, pero rápidamente regresó su atención a los frascos que flotaban dentro de la vitrina ubicada en un rincón del negocio. Con un movimiento de su varita lanzó un encantamiento sobre la misma, para que sólo brujas y magos pudieran detectar su existencia. —Le está yendo bien, supongo —suspiró—. Es difícil... cuando los otros niños se burlan de él.

—Bueno... ¿crees que sería mejor si le encontraras una figura paterna? —preguntó Jenny con curiosidad.

—Qué fantástica idea, Jenny —Hermione soltó una risita—. ¿Debería caminar por la calle con un cartel, preguntando a los hombres si estarían dispuestos a pararse junto a mi hijo en la escuela? Y te advierto —su rostro adquirió una expresión seria—, nunca más te atrevas a anotarme en ningún sistema de citas a ciegas que encuentres en la Internet.

—¡No me refiero a eso esta vez! —Jenny le sacó la lengua e hizo un mohín—. Sólo estoy sugiriendo que quizá podrías salir un poco, ya sabes, y conocer gente. ¡Es divertido!

—Ya veo —sonrió Hermione—. Estás decidida a presentarme a uno de los amigos de tu novio, ¿no? Lo siento, Jenny. No son mi tipo.

—¿Y cuál es tu tipo, entonces? —Jenny se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo, claramente intrigada por el tema de conversación—. ¡Has dejado pasar a todos los solteros disponibles del pueblo! Ya sé que no es tan grande, ¡pero igual! ¿Acaso ninguno de ellos es lo suficiente bueno para ti?

Hermione no respondió, y Jenny comprendió que había dado en el clavo.

—En verdad no puedes recordar, ¿verdad? —frunció el ceño—. ¿Piensas que él está ahí afuera, en algún lugar, buscándote? ¿Tu novio? ¿O marido?

—No lo sé, Jenny... —Hermione suspiró—. Sé que han pasado muchos años, pero aún no quiero darme por vencida. Tiene que haber una manera de que recupere mi memoria. No quiero hacer algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme cuando eventualmente recuerde por qué estoy aquí en primer lugar. En cuanto a que él esté buscándome, bueno, me temo que quizá seas más optimista que yo respecto a mi pasado. ¿Cómo sabes que él no me dejó, o que no me echó de su vida?

—¡Caramba, Hermione! —Jenny se apoyó en el mostrador y se dirigió con seriedad a la mujer que era no sólo su jefa, sino su amiga—. ¿Te das cuenta de cómo te miran todos los hombres que vienen al negocio? ¡_Todos_ te adoran! ¡Nadie nunca querría dejarte ni echarte!

—Bueno, amiga —Hermione levantó la vista del mostrador mientras aseguraba la pequeña vitrina que exhibía joyas de cristal hechas a mano—. Gracias por la dosis de autoestima. ¿Por qué no vas a casa a hora, te pones algo lindo y te preparas para darle la bienvenida a tu caballero de brillante armadura?

—Ay... —se quejó Jenny—, ¡me estás echando! ¡Y todo porque señalé un serio problema en tu vida!

Hermione desestimó la protesta de su joven amiga con un movimiento de su mano. —Déjame pensar acerca de mi tipo y luego te cuento, ¿de acuerdo?

Las tardes de las montañas Sierra aún eran cálidas en Septiembre. Hermione abrió las ventanas para dejar entrar algo de aire. En ese momento fue cuando escuchó un suave chasquido en la parte de atrás del negocio. Frunció el ceño ante el sonido, preguntándose si Jenny se había olvidado de algo. Sus clientes habitualmente aparecían en una esquina cercana y entraban al negocio por la puerta principal.

—¿Olvidaste algo? —preguntó mientras atravesaba la puerta del costado que daba al patio de grava. Antes de poder reaccionar, Toby saltó a sus brazos.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Adivina a quién me encontré!

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, cariño? ¡La escuela no termina hasta las dos y media! ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —Hermione súbitamente se dio cuenta de lo que había escuchado. Alzando la mirada, observó un viejo parado a un par de metros de distancia de ellos.

El anciano caballero era alto y delgado, sus espaldas apenas encorvadas hacia delante. Tenía el pelo completamente gris y sus oscuros ojos se veían cansados. Llevaba una valija de cuero negro, de la clase por la que podría pagarse un buen precio en un negocio de antigüedades. Vestido con una chaqueta gris oscura de tweed algo raída, parecía un académico universitario del siglo pasado. La bufanda blanca enrollada holgadamente alrededor de su cuello parecía un poco fuera de lugar en el cálido clima del otoño temprano en California del Norte. Parecía tener unos ochenta años pero, si Hermione tenía razón acerca del suave chasquido que había escuchado antes, tenía que ser un mago. Y eso significaba que podía ser aún mayor.

—¡Mamá, escúchame! —La voz de Toby tironeó la atención de Hermione de regreso—. ¡Mamá, él es Severus Snape! ¡El mago de los libros que yo leo! ¡Me quitó el sangrado de la nariz! ¡Y me trajo a casa!

—¡¿Qué?! —la voz de Hermione subió de volumen en señal de alarma, y mirando fijamente a su hijo lo regañó—: ¿Seguiste a un extraño fuera de la escuela? ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡Tienes nueve años! ¡Ya deberías ser más sensato!

—¡Pero mamá! —Toby protestó de inmediato—. ¡Él es Severus Snape! ¡Es un tipo bueno!

—Tu madre tiene razón —una voz fluida y calma se escuchó tras el niño—. Fue, en verdad, una seria falta de criterio de tu parte.

Los ojos de Hermione se dirigieron hacia el viejo, para encontrar que los de él estaban fijos en ella.

—A pesar de ello, hubo un incidente desagradable en el patio de la escuela —explicó despacio el viejo—. No me gustó lo que vi cuando pasé por allí.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Hermione respiró entrecortadamente, su atención de regreso con Toby.

—Bueno... —el entusiasmo parecía haberse evaporado de la voz del niño mientras bajaba la cabeza y confesaba—: Jack y Dylan empezaron, mamá. Yo los ignoré todo lo que pude. Pero luego me arrinconaron detrás del aula justo antes del recreo del almuerzo y comenzaron a decir cosas de ti. Y entonces, peleamos.

—¿Qué dijeron de mí? —preguntó Hermione.

—Dijeron que eres una bruja —contestó Toby.

—¿Y eso te molestó? —Hermione alzó sus cejas y dejó escapar una risilla.

—¡No! Pero… dijeron otras cosas también. Y no creo que te gustaría que yo las repitiera —estaba casi susurrando.

Hermione respiró hondo y entrecerró los ojos frente al pequeño. —¿Y qué pasó después?

—Le di un puñetazo a Dylan. Pero son más grandes que yo, y eran dos, mamá —dijo Toby en voz baja—. Se pusieron encima de mí muy rápido. En ese momento llegó el señor Snape.

La respuesta de Toby repentinamente recordó a Hermione de la existencia del viejo. —Oh... ¡lo siento tanto, señor! —Lo miró nuevamente, sorprendida de ver que él aún la miraba fijo, algo tenso—. He sido muy mal educada... ¿dónde están mis modales? —Dio un paso adelante y acortó la distancia entre ellos—. Usted debe ser un mago, ¿verdad? —Estiró el brazo para darle la mano, que él aceptó y estrechó gentilmente—. Lo escuché aparecerse hace un momento. Por favor, perdone a Toby. Debo pedirle disculpas por él. Mi hijo ha estado leyendo demasiadas historias de Harry Potter. Es posible que haya estado inmerso en su mundo de fantasía cuando se encontró con usted, un mago que habla con acento británico, y lo relacionó.

—¡MAMÁ! —Toby estaba obviamente ofendido por la declaración de su madre.

—Eso... está bien —el hombre frunció el ceño, pero parecía haberse relajado un poco—. Aún así, me temo que tendré que decepcionarla. Su hijo no estaba equivocado. Yo soy, en verdad, Severus Snape.

—Oh... —Hermione abrió más los ojos, mientras luchaba para encontrar palabras—. Guau... Eh... Oh... Señor Snape. Lo siento tanto.

—¿Siempre pasa media hora pidiendo disculpas cuando alguien trae a su hijo de la escuela? —el viejo mago preguntó descaradamente.

Hermione rió y negó con la cabeza. —No, es sólo... algo inesperado... señor. Este... ¿le gustaría entrar y tomar algo de té? Es que nunca imagine encontrar a alguien como usted… aquí.

—Un té estaría bien —el viejo mago asintió despacio—. Podría usar un descanso luego de forzar a esos dos trolls a dejar tranquilo a su hijo.

Toby voló al lado del mago, lo tomó del brazo y lo dirigió a la trastienda, con Hermione caminado tras ellos. Luego de poner la tetera en la hornalla, ella se dirigió a la pequeña cocina unida a la trastienda y preparó un pequeño despliegue de queso y frutas. Dándose cuenta de que era la hora del almuerzo, agregó un par de medialunas al plato.

—¿Logré agradecerle apropiadamente, señor? —le dijo educadamente mientras asentaba el té y el plato con la comida sobre la mesa, frente al viejo y al niño—. Muchas gracias por rescatar a Toby, y por traerlo a casa conmigo.

—Severus —murmuró el viejo mago.

—Disculpe, ¿qué dijo? —Hermione se inclinó más cerca de él, insegura de haberlo escuchado correctamente.

—Llámeme Severus —contestó él, con sus ojos fijos en la taza en sus manos. Luego de una pequeña pausa, agregó—: Gracias por el té, señora...

—De nada, Severus. Es simplemente señorita —sonrió Hermione—. Señorita Prince. Pero todos los que me conocen me dicen Hermione.

No entendió por qué sus oscuros ojos de repente se fijaron en ella con tanta intensidad. ¿Había dicho algo malo? Arqueando las cejas ante la reacción de su inesperado huésped, dijo—: Este... ¿si me disculpa? Necesito hacer una llamada al director de la escuela. No van a estar contentos cuando se den cuenta que les falta un alumno —dirigió la última parte de su discurso a Toby.

Cuando Hermione colgó el teléfono en su oficina luego de hablar con el director de Toby, se dirigió de regreso a la trastienda. Desaceleró sus pasos, tratando de escuchar la tranquila conversación en la habitación.

Si tenía que ser honesta consigo misma, no podía decir que eso fuera una conversación. Sería más preciso llamarlo un monólogo de Toby. No había escuchado al niño hablar con tanto entusiasmo en mucho tiempo. Estaba haciendo montones de preguntas, una tras otra, y todas parecían estar relacionadas a las historias que había leído sobre las Guerras Mágicas británicas.

Hermione pronto se dio cuenta de que a su huésped no le vendría mal un pequeño rescate de las interminables preguntas del niño. —Toby —entró en la habitación y se dirigió a su hijo con severidad—, el señor Hartman no está contento con el incidente que tuviste hoy en la escuela. Tendrás que disculparte con Dylan mañana por haberle pegado.

—Pero ellos empezaron...

—Eso no te da una excusa para pegarle. A Dylan y Jack también les dijeron que te pidan disculpas. Así que ya está. Por favor, terminemos con esto —meneó la cabeza.

El niño mordió su labio inferior y se enfurruñó en su asiento. Viendo cómo la alegría de su hijo desaparecía, Hermione se sintió culpable. —¿De qué estabas hablando con el señor Snape? —preguntó esperando que un cambio de tema ayudara a mejorar el clima en la habitación.

Cuando el niño no respondió, lo hizo el mago. —Su hijo me estaba interrogando acerca de los eventos que ocurrieron hace más de medio siglo. Aunque estoy impresionado con su familiaridad con esa inútil parte de la historia, debo decir que no tengo interés en bucear dentro de mi memoria para encontrar las respuestas.

—Lo siento tanto. Es sólo... usted debe haberse dado cuenta de cuánto lo admira Toby luego de leer esas historias. Dígame, ¿qué lo trajo a esta parte del mundo, Severus?

Tomando un sorbo de té, Severus dijo: —He pasado las últimas décadas recorriendo el mundo.

—¿Recorriendo el mundo? —su respuesta levantó el ánimo del niño y lo hizo recuperar su curiosidad—. ¿Es ésta una aventura? ¿Tiene una lista de lugares para visitar? ¿Está escribiendo un libro sobre sus viajes?

Negando despacio con la cabeza, Severus respondió: —No, nada de eso, desafortunadamente. Estaba cansado de la situación en Inglaterra. Las preguntas interminables del público casi me vuelven loco. Necesitaba irme. Además, estaba buscando... —su voz se fue apagando, como si de repente se hubiera perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Está usted buscando un lugar donde retirarse discretamente? —preguntó Hermione mientras tomaba una uva, sonriendo para sí al notar que Toby tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado al escuchar la opinión de Severus sobre las preguntas entrometidas.

—Quizás... podríamos decir que sí —Severus asintió pensativamente.

—¿Y le gusta nuestro pueblo, señor Snape? —el niño ahora le sonreía ampliamente al viejo mago.

—Éste es un lindo lugar —Hermione asintió, de acuerdo con él—. Clima perfecto, gente agradable, y un área comercial pequeña y linda con varios restaurantes muy agradables.

—Podría sobrevivir sin la gente —dijo él, arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse. Recordaba vagamente haber escuchado a Toby comentar sobre el gruñón profesor llamado Severus Snape. Ahora que estaba conversando con él, ella encontraba fascinante, de una manera extraña, a su seco sentido del humor.

Dándose cuenta que el viejo mago le había lanzado una mirada asesina, Hermione enderezó su espalda y carraspeó. —Bueno, si le gusta esta zona, usted debería mirar algunas de las cabañas de los alrededores. Algunas están en alquiler a corto plazo, perfectas para los turistas, y otras están a la venta. Podría funcionar para alguien que quiera alejarse de la vida en la ciudad y comenzar de nuevo en este pequeño refugio.

—¿Es por eso que eligió vivir aquí, para alejarse del pasado y comenzar de nuevo? —preguntó él sorpresivamente.

Ella arqueó una ceja frente a su extraña pregunta.

Aparentemente dándose cuenta de lo inapropiado de su pregunta, Severus agregó apresuradamente: —Usted tiene acento británico.

—Eso es parte del motivo —ella titubeó un momento antes de continuar—. También es un lugar hermoso con una pequeña comunidad muy linda, tradicionalmente amigable tanto para con muggles como para con magos. Parecía adecuado para nuestras necesidades. En cuanto a las cabañas... —no quería hablar mucho acerca de sí misma, y maniobró la conversación de regreso al mercado local de bienes raíces—. Hay una de un dormitorio a dos casas de aquí. Pero no está amueblada. También hay un par más grandes, siguiendo la calle hacia la colina. Tengo una amiga que es agente inmobiliaria. Si usted quiere, puedo llamarla y pedirle que le muestre la zona.

—¡Por favor, señor Snape! ¡Por favor, quédese en nuestro pueblo! —Toby imploró—. Cindy, la amiga de mamá, es la mejor agente inmobiliaria del mundo. ¡Deje que le encuentre un hogar perfecto!

—Voy a tomar la cabaña que está aquí cerca —dijo Severus en voz baja—. La voy a alquilar con opción de compra.

—¿Qué? —los ojos de Hermione se abrieron más grandes. No estaba intentando venderle nada, y desde ya que mucho menos un inmueble. Además, ¿quién en el mundo tomaría una decisión tan impulsiva cuando se trata de encontrar un hogar?—. Usted no me entendió —intentó explicarle—, no estoy tratando de venderle nada. Debería dar una vuelta y ver lo que hay, en verdad. Hay mucha variedad para elegir, especialmente si va más alto en las montañas. La que yo le mencioné ni siquiera tiene muebles.

—Aquí tengo todo lo que necesito —apuntó brevemente a su valija—. Al contrario de lo que usted cree, no soy un viejo que está perdiendo el tino. Estoy cansado de viajar, y creo que la cabaña en esta calle es exactamente lo que necesito. Llame a su amiga y pídale que se encuentre conmigo. Espero completar la transacción tan rápido como pueda.

—Oh. —Hermione no sabía qué pensar de la decisión del viejo mago. Pero basándose en la determinación en su rostro, decidió que no sería sensato tratar de persuadirlo de reconsiderar su decisión.

Un par de horas más tarde, la amiga de Hermione, Cindy, salió del negocio de Hermione, con el viejo mago tras ella. Cindy había llegado al negocio de Hermione luego de recibir su llamada acerca de un comprador potencial. Siguiendo los deseos de su cliente, la agente inmobiliaria agilizó los trámites necesarios para la transacción y completó el papeleo en tiempo récord, allí mismo, en la oficina de Hermione. Hermione había tratado de entrometerse un par de veces, recordándole a Severus que no necesitaba firmar todos los papeles tan rápido, considerando que podía conseguir una habitación de hotel fácilmente en el pueblo. Pero las dos veces sus sugerencias fueron desanimadas por los penetrantes ojos del mago. En lugar de prolongar el proceso como Hermione recomendaba, Severus hizo un par de propuestas para evitar algunas opciones que habitualmente protegen los intereses del comprador. Al final, el trato fue cerrado antes del atardecer, y Severus siguió a Cindy a su nueva residencia.

Durante esta tarde especial, Toby no podía contener su entusiasmo a medida que observaba el desarrollo de los acontecimientos en el pequeño negocio de su madre. Luego de que Severus fuera a su nuevo hogar, el niño no podía parar de hablar acerca de que el mejor y más grande mago vivía en su misma calle. Le sugirió a su madre que le llevaran algo de cenar al nuevo vecino. Dándose cuenta de que su hijo querría hacerse amigo del viejo, Hermione decidió que no sería una mala idea que ella lo conociera mejor. Es por eso que, apenas pasadas las siete de la tarde, Hermione se encontró esperando con su hijo frente a la puerta de la casa de su nuevo vecino, sosteniendo una cazuela de pollo recién asado.

El viejo mago parecía algo sorprendido cuando encontró a la joven bruja y al niño en su puerta. Sin embargo, recobró la compostura rápidamente y los invitó a pasar. Para la gran sorpresa de Hermione, la pequeña cabaña ya estaba completamente amueblada. Ella sabía que los magos pueden hacer cosas asombrosas, pero no esperaba que él hubiera terminado de mudarse a pocas horas de haberse convertido en el dueño del lugar.

Como si le leyera la mente, Severus declaró con simpleza: —Te dije que tengo todo lo que necesito en mi valija.

—¿Todo esto? —los ojos de Hermione se dilataban con incredulidad—. ¿Sus estantes para libros, mesas, sillas, la cama con dosel y el armario?

—Un pequeño truco del _hechizo de extensión indetectable_. Seguro que te es familiar, ¿no, Hermione? —la miró a los ojos y arqueó una ceja.

—He oído de él... —ella frunció el ceño—, pero nunca lo probé.

Los nuevos vecinos conversaron de temas triviales mientras el viejo le agradecía a la bruja por su ayuda en esa tarde, y también por la deliciosa cena. Poco después, Hermione estaba tratando de guiar a su hijo afuera.

—¿Puedo venir a visitarlo mañana después de la escuela, señor Snape? —Toby preguntó, casi implorando, mientras su madre lo empujaba para atravesar el umbral.

—Eso estaría... bien —Severus asintió—. En tanto sea aceptable para tu madre.

Ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa, el niño saltó todo el camino de regreso a su casa. Dando a su famoso nuevo vecino una pequeña sonrisa, Hermione le deseó buenas noches a Severus y fue tras Toby.

Severus observó a la bruja y al niño desaparecer tras la puerta de su pequeña casa de dos pisos antes de entrar de nuevo a su cabaña. Caminó pasando la mesa de la cocina sobre la que se encontraba la cazuela de pollo y se sentó junto a la chimenea en su sillón orejero. Un vaso de whisky de fuego lo esperaba sobre una pequeña mesa ubicada al lado del sillón. Él lo tomó y examinó el dorado líquido frente a sí.

—Merlín, ¿cómo pudo suceder esto? —Tomó un pequeño sorbo del vaso—. Después de todos estos años... ¿he perdido finalmente la razón? —A medida que sintió una ola de cansancio abatirse sobre él, dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

Tal y como le había explicado a Toby esa tarde, había pasado las décadas anteriores viajando por el mundo. Estaba diciendo parcialmente la verdad cuando les contó que estaba intentando escapar de la atención pública luego de la guerra. Tenía, además, una razón mucho más importante para viajar.

Luego de la batalla final, todos buscaron a Hermione. Resultó ser que Severus fue el último que la había visto esa tarde. Mientras que el pensar que ella estaba esperando su hijo le había dado motivos para aferrarse a la vida, la noticia de su desaparición prácticamente le quitó todo deseo de vivir. Intentó ocultar sus emociones como pudo cuando Minerva le informó de la desaparición de Hermione. Potter y Weasley no lograron encontrar ninguna pista de utilidad cuando fueron a visitarlo, más que anunciarle que no se había encontrado su cuerpo en las ruinas de las mazmorras. Sabiendo que la gente asesinada con magia podían simplemente ser desvanecidas, Severus supuso lo peor.

Apenas lo dieron de alta en San Mungo, se dirigió con rapidez a sus recintos en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, más que vidrios rotos por doquier, no había signos visibles de que nadie hubiera forzado el ingreso. «_A menos que..._» había pensado, «_ella haya descubierto una manera de deshacer mis hechizos cuando perdieron fuerza._» Esto no era completamente imposible, ya que estaba seguro que sus hechizos seguramente se habían debilitado cuando su vida colgaba de un hilo luego de que lo mordiera la serpiente.

Pero eso aún no contestaba la pregunta de ¿por qué ella los había abandonado a todos? Y ¿dónde había ido? Si en verdad había sobrevivido la batalla final, Severus pensaba que el único motivo que ella tenía para ocultarse podría tener algo que ver con el niño que esperaba. Temiendo que ella pudiera sentir vergüenza de su relación, Severus mantuvo reserva sobre su aventura amorosa, sin mencionar a nadie más los secretos que habían compartido.

Se encontraba observando el cielo nocturno muy seguido, recordando cada palabra que se habían dicho durante los difíciles años de la guerra, y repitiendo en su cabeza la conversación de la tarde de la batalla final entera. Se preguntaba si ella estaría llevando a cabo sus planes de "criar al niño sola". ¿Estaría aún molesta por sus duras palabras? Severus se maldecía por no haber sido capaz de controlar su mal genio. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que escupir las palabras equivocadas cuando estaba enojado?

Eventualmente, se había decidido a llevar adelante un viaje para buscarla, así le llevara toda la vida: al principio buscaba a una bruja joven; luego, a una bruja joven con un bebé, y finalmente comenzó a preguntar por una bruja con un hijo crecido. Pensó que aún si ella no quisiera saber nada de él, quizá él pudiera pedirle perdón y encontrarse con su hijo, aunque sólo lo viera una sola vez. Pasó las primeras dos décadas peinando las comunidades mágicas de Gran Bretaña y la mayor parte de Europa. Cuando no pudo encontrarla, se dirigió a Australia, África, Asia y, finalmente, Norteamérica.

Había perdido casi toda esperanza hacía varios años, pero decidió que completaría esta travesía alrededor del mundo aunque más no fuera por su propia cordura: de este modo, no tendría de qué arrepentirse en su lecho de muerte por no haber buscado hasta en el último rincón del mundo.

Sin embargo, cuando esa tarde vio a la bruja parada frente a él, no pudo creer sus ojos: ¡se veía tal como ella! Pero no podía ser ella... simplemente no podía serlo.

La última vez que la vio, había sido hacía más de sesenta años. Pero la joven bruja allí, en aquel pequeño pueblo de California, no podía tener más de treinta. Y el niño... si era su hijo, Severus hubiera esperado encontrarse con un hombre de edad mediana.

Justo cuando acababa de convencerse de que su vista lo había engañado, ella le dijo su nombre: Hermione, Hermione Prince. Él casi olvidó cómo respirar por unos minutos. ¿Podía ésta realmente ser una coincidencia? ¿Podía el destino ser tan cruel como para enviarlo al otro lado del mundo tan sólo para encontrar a una bruja que se veía como ella, sonaba como ella, y que tenía un hijo que tanto se parecía a él mismo en su juventud?

Incapaz de encontrarle el sentido a este encuentro, Severus hizo lo que creyó mejor. Se quedaría allí por un tiempo, e investigaría. Quería conocer a la bruja y al niño. Necesitaba saber: ¿era ella realmente la bruja que alguna vez fue suya? ¿O podía ser posible algo como la reencarnación?

Severus estaba seguro de una cosa: no se iría a ningún lugar hasta encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas. No podía alejarse de ella, si ésta era realmente ella, otra vez.

Por primera vez en muchos años, Severus fue a dormir esa noche sintiéndose esperanzado. La mañana siguiente no llegaría lo suficientemente rápido.


	3. Bajo las estrellas

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Personajes oficiales y universo de Harry Potter propiedad de JK Rowling. "Come Back to Me" propiedad de la imaginación de ChristinaFay. Traducción de vuestra servidora.

**N de la T: **¡Gracias! Por los comentarios positivos, el aliento, el entusiasmo...

**Capítulo Tres – Bajo las estrellas**

—¿Has oído el último chisme del pueblo? —preguntó Jenny mientras limpiaba las vidrieras del frente del negocio con un movimiento de su varita.

—No —contestó Hermione distraída mientras sumaba el total de las ventas del día—, aún no. Pero tengo la sensación de que estoy a punto de hacerlo.

—Ay, esto te va a encantar —Jenny sonrió con picardía y se acercó al lado de Hermione—. Mimi Weinstock, el comité de bienvenida no oficial del pueblo, bajó por el sendero para hacerle una visita a nuestro nuevo célebre vecino.

—No me sorprende —Hermione no alzó la vista—, ¿no lo hace con todos? ¿Ansiosa de compartir su autoritario entusiasmo?

—¡Pero estamos hablando de Severus Snape! —La sonrisa de Jenny se amplió—. ¿No recuerdas las historias acerca de las Guerras Mágicas británicas? Cómo podría decirlo... Es un hombre serio con una tolerancia muy baja para las tonterías, especialmente cuando vienen de personas que le hacen perder el tiempo.

—¿Y? ¿Acaso Mimi sabe quién es él? No creo que sepa mucho de magos.

—No, no sabía. No tenía ni idea de quién es Severus Snape. Pero lo escuchó hablar en la panadería y reconoció su acento británico. Inmediatamente declaró que nuestro pueblo es una comunidad internacional.

—Trató de hacer lo mismo cuando yo me mudé aquí —Hermione soltó una risita— tratando de presentarme con todos sus amigos "americanos". No dejó de tratarme como si fuera una turista hasta que le conté que tan sólo había venido desde San Francisco, un corto viaje de tres horas.

—Sí, me acuerdo de eso —Jenny asintió—. Estaba tan decepcionada cuando se dio cuenta de que no eras tan extranjera como ella creía. Bueno, esta vez, cuando se enteró de que Severus Snape es un mago británico, ¡pensó que había ganado la lotería! El mismo día que lo encontró en la panadería, horneó un pastel de manzanas y fue a golpear su puerta.

—Bien por él. Espero que le haya gustado el pastel. Recuerdo que cuando nosotros nos mudamos aquí, cerca de Halloween, Mimi trajo un balde lleno de caramelos de maíz para Toby. Estoy segura de que el pobrecito nunca querrá comer otro por el resto de su vida —rió Hermione.

—Bueno, simplemente digamos... no creo que Severus Snape sea del tipo al que le gusta el pastel —Jenny le sonrió de lado.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque según el viejo Bob que vive al frente, Mimi no terminó de decir una sola oración que el viejo mago ¡le cerró la puerta en la cara!

Hermione meneó la cabeza y sonrió al imaginar a Mimi, pasmada, aferrada a su pastel como si fuera un salvavidas, la mirada fija en la puerta de Severus, sus facciones expresando desconcierto ante la diferencia entre la realidad y lo que ella había imaginado iba a suceder durante el encuentro. Se sintió algo culpable por no poder simpatizar con Mimi Weinstock. Pero a medida que pensaba en la voz chillona de la mujer y su tono dulzón, Hermione no encontraba motivos para culpar a Severus. Seguramente le había hecho un favor a toda la comunidad al mostrarle la puerta.

—Con suerte, eso le enseñará una lección a esa mujer sobre meter su nariz en los asuntos ajenos —parecía que Jenny estaba pensando lo mismo. La joven bruja miró a Hermione con curiosidad por un momento y preguntó—: Dime, ¿por qué crees que el viejo es tan amigable contigo y con Toby?

—No tengo idea —contestó Hermione—. ¿Podría ser que nos conoció primero? ¿Quizá se sintió como en su casa al hablar con alguien con acento británico? No lo sé... ¿quizá se sienta solo?

—¿Solo? —Jenny rió—. Es obvio que la soledad no es su problema. Ni siquiera quiso dejar que Mimi terminara la primera oración, ¿recuerdas? Nunca visitó a nadie más desde que se mudó aquí. No creo que le guste la gente, para nada. Lo que se dice de él en los libros de historia debe ser cierto. Dudo que la palabra "amigable" pueda ser asociada con Severus Snape. Apuesto a que hay algo realmente especial en ti que hace posible que el viejo cascarrabias más famoso del mundo se lleve bien contigo.

Hermione simplemente negó con la cabeza y sonrió ante la especulación de su amiga.

Ella había estado observando en silencio los cambios en su hijo desde que el mago se había mudado a su barrio tres semanas antes. El hecho de poder llamar a Severus Snape por su nombre de pila parecía haber afectado la popularidad de Toby en la escuela. La mitad de los alumnos, los que habían oído la historia del mago, comenzaron a tratar al niño con respeto, aunque quedaba claro que algunos lo hacían por temor. La otra mitad de los alumnos, que nunca habían tenido problemas para ser amigos de Toby, ahora se sentían aliviados de poder pasar tiempo con el niño ya que no tenían que preocuparse del acoso de los bravucones.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Toby? —Jenny preguntó luego de mirar el reloj—. Son más de las cuatro. Pensé que la escuela terminaba a las tres.

—Está con Severus —Hermione respondió casualmente y volvió a concentrarse en sus registros de contabilidad—. La semana pasada, el maestro de Toby mencionó algo acerca de la segunda temporada de siembra en Carolina del Norte. Yo le dije que no tenemos lugar en el patio para un jardín de hierbas, de modo que se fue derecho con Severus y le ofreció hacer uno para él. Parece que fue una buena idea, ya que Severus estaba pensando plantar un jardín para cultivar algunos de sus ingredientes para pociones. Se han pasado los últimos días trabajando en ese pedazo de tierra del patio de Severus. Y hablando de Roma...

Hermione sonrió mientras miraba la puerta por la que cruzaba su niño de cabello oscuro.

—Mamá, ¿dónde está mi juego de ajedrez? —preguntó Toby.

—Debería estar en tu habitación —Hermione arqueó las cejas—. ¿Por qué? Nunca quisiste jugar desde que te lo compré para tu séptimo cumpleaños. Debería estar en tus cajones o bajo tu cama.

—Severus sabe jugar —contestó el niño mientras corría por las escaleras a su habitación—. Dijo que me enseñaría algunos trucos.

En pocos minutos, Hermione y Jenny observaron a Toby correr bajo las escaleras, llevando su juego de ajedrez y algunas cajas de plástico. —Por cierto, mamá, ¿sabías que el segundo nombre de Severus es Tobías? ¿Me pusiste así por él?

—No. ¿Por qué haría eso? —preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

—Ah... me habría gustado —dijo Toby—. Estábamos hablando de nuestros nombres y Severus dijo que Toby es un nombre mucho mejor que Tobías, porque nunca le gustó su segundo nombre. Yo esperaba que me hubieras puesto el nombre de un gran mago, pero medio que sabía que no era el caso. ¿Por qué me pusiste Toby, entonces?

—Yo sólo pensé que es un lindo nombre —Hermione se encogió de hombros—. Probablemente haya cientos, si no miles de Tobys en el mundo. ¿Por qué no les preguntas a sus padres por qué les gustó el nombre? ¿Y qué crees que estás haciendo, sacando todas esas cajas del depósito? ¿Estás organizando una venta de garaje?

—Voy a mostrarle a Severus mis modelos de aviones. —El niño no se molestó en detenerse frente a su madre mientras corría afuera.

—La cena es a las seis y media, Toby, ¡no llegues tarde! —Hermione gritó tras él, pero sonrió al ver a su hijo saltando por el sendero hacia la cabaña de Severus.

—Se lo ve tan feliz —comentó Jenny en voz baja—. Te felicito, Hermione. Creo que le encontraste un abuelo a Toby. Quizá eso es lo que tienes de especial, Severus Snape no necesita una amiga, quiere sentirse necesario. Y Toby necesita a alguien como él.

Hermione le sonrió a su amiga, pero no respondió.

Ella misma había sentido curiosidad acerca de por qué la puerta de la cabaña del viejo mago siempre estaba abierta para Toby. —¿Te ha estado molestando Toby? —le preguntó educadamente a Severus un día—. Si quieres, puedo hablar con él y pedirle que te deje tranquilo.

Para su sorpresa, el mago respondió que eso no sería necesario. Cuando ella le preguntó por qué encontraba tolerable al niño, Severus contestó simplemente que le recordaba a él cuando era joven.

—Pero Toby tiene mucha más suerte que yo —había agregado—. Él al menos tiene una madre que lo cuida y lo ama. —Con una pequeña sonrisa, explicó lo que ella no preguntó. —Aunque tuve un padre en la casa al crecer, él nunca mostró interés en su familia. Todo lo que recuerdo de él es que llegaba borracho y discutía con mi madre. Antes de tener edad como para huir de la casa, siempre me escondía en el armario de mi madre cuando ellos peleaban, rogando que la magia pudiera sacarme de la casa. Pero ni siquiera la magia pudo ayudarme —su voz se fue apagando a medida que sus pensamientos lo llevaban al pasado distante.

Hermione se sintió más que sorprendida cuando Severus comenzó a compartir con ella anécdotas de su pasado. Según las historias de los libros de Harry Potter que le repetían tanto Jenny como Toby, Hermione había concluido que Severus Snape siempre había sido un hombre muy reservado. ¿Podía la edad haberlo cambiado tanto? No estaba segura. Pero apreciaba la oportunidad de conocer al viejo mago, y de a poco llegó a la conclusión de que el hombre era simplemente humano. Sin importar cuán impresionado estuviera el mundo mágico con su poder y sus contribuciones durante la guerra, bajo la superficie él era simplemente un hombre que alguna vez se sintió inseguro, vulnerable, e incluso, si podía ella pensarlo, destrozado.

—Si El Profeta consigue hacerte hablar acerca de todas las cosas que he compartido contigo —suspiró él un día luego de contarle acerca de sus épocas en Hogwarts lidiando con los Merodeadores—, asegúrate de pedirles un buen precio a cambio de la información. Nunca le había contado a nadie acerca de esos días tan humillantes.

—No, Severus —Hermione abrió bien los ojos—, ¿por qué dices algo así? ¡Nunca le diría a nadie las anécdotas que me has contado!

—¿No? ¿Por qué no? —la miró inquisitivamente—. Yo te di la información voluntariamente. Tú la escuchaste de un vecino. No tienes obligación de guardar mis secretos.

—Pero somos amigos —respondió ella sosteniendo su mirada—. Yo mantendré tus secretos. Para eso están los amigos.

Saber que su madre era amiga del poderoso mago era una feliz novedad para Toby. El niño pronto se acostumbró a visitar al mago diariamente después de la escuela y los fines de semana. Los dos trabajaban juntos en el jardín cuando el tiempo estaba agradable. Si hacía frío o llovía, Toby pasaba horas en la cabaña de Severus leyendo libros de la colección del mago, o simplemente hablando con él. Después de enterarse que el niño había aprendido a preparar algunas pociones básicas, Severus incluso permitió que Toby le diera una mano en su laboratorio. Tener la posibilidad de entrar al laboratorio que pertenecía a quien fuera el Maestro de Pociones de Hogwarts siempre entusiasmaba a Toby.

Aunque Severus nunca se molestaba en visitar a nadie más del pueblo, iba al negocio de Hermione casi todos los días. Le gustaba pasar por allí en la mañana, cuando el niño estaba en la escuela y el negocio estaba tranquilo sin los turistas. Ella siempre tenía lista una tetera con su té negro favorito esperando que él se sentara junto a la ventana y lo disfrutara con una medialuna recién horneada. A veces, Severus miraba la mercadería de Hermione y le preguntaba sobre las cualidades mágicas de sus remedios caseros. Cada tanto, él le ofrecía sugerencias para mejorar las propiedades curativas de sus productos. Pero la mayoría de las veces que la visitaba sólo se sentaba allí y la escuchaba hablar de sus cosas.

Para el final de la temporada, Severus se había convertido en el miembro de la familia que ni Toby ni Hermione habían imaginado tener en la mesa para las fiestas. En broma, Jenny comenzó a llamarlo el "abuelo adoptivo" de Toby. Severus no parecía tener objeciones con su nuevo título, más allá de una mirada fulminante a la bruja rubia.

Un día al principio de abril, poco después del mediodía, Jenny entró animadamente al negocio. —¡Hermione! —La llamó alegremente antes de ofrecerle una brillante sonrisa a Severus, que estaba sentado tranquilamente junto a la ventana con una taza de té en la mano—. Hermione, ¿tienes algo lindo para ponerte?

—¿Qué? —Hermione arqueó las cejas—. ¿Algo como un vestido? Seguramente puedo encontrar uno en el armario. Pero no creo que te entre. Eres mucho más alta que yo.

—¡No para mí, tonta! —Jenny rió—. ¡Para ti! Escucha, Ben acaba de llegar de sorpresa para pasar el fin de semana. Su amigo Justin vino con él, también. ¡Es una cita doble! Estábamos pensando en ir a la ciudad y visitar un par de discotecas. Toby ya es lo suficientemente grande como para quedarse en casa solo, ¿no crees?

—¡Jenny! —Hermione frunció el ceño—. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? ¡No me interesan los amigos de Ben!

—¡Pero Justin es diferente! —protestó Jenny—. Ya lo conociste, ¡y te gustó! Es el ingeniero amigo de Ben, el que usa anteojos. ¡Es un tipo listo!

—Sé de quién hablas, Jenny. Le ofrecí unas pociones la última vez que vino al pueblo porque tenía un caso grave de alergia. ¡Que le haya ofrecido ayuda no quiere decir que me guste, Jenny! ¡Tienes que dejar de intentar ponerme en compromisos!

—¡Oh, no eres nada divertida! —Jenny hizo un puchero—. Le dije a Ben que le presentaría una bruja a Justin y que volaríamos juntos a la ciudad. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

—Ahora tienes que ayudar a Justin a encontrar a alguien a quien _realmente_ le interese ir con él a la ciudad —Hermione le dijo enfáticamente—. Además, sabes que detesto volar en escoba. Aparece con ellos. Estoy segura de que les parecerá emocionante.

Jenny meneó la cabeza decepcionada. Antes de salir por la puerta miró a Severus y le dijo: —Quizá ella te haga caso a ti, abuelo. Dile que necesita un hombre en su vida.

Hermione rodó los ojos mientras la bruja rubia salía del negocio. Mirando a Severus, encontró que el viejo mago la miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué me miras así?

El ceño de él se frunció mientras consideraba su respuesta, y luego dijo: —Yo podría cuidar de Toby hasta que vuelvas, si es eso lo que te preocupa...

—Oh, no, no, no —Hermione no le permitió terminar de hablar—. No tú también, Severus —suspiró—. Por favor, no te unas a Jenny tratando de encontrarme a alguien.

—Para nada —él tomó un sorbo de té y dijo para sí—: eso sería lo último que yo querría hacer —alzó la mirada hacia ella y entrecerró los ojos—. Pero tienes que entender que ella tiene razón en un punto. ¿No crees que necesites a alguien en tu vida?

Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina, con sus labios apretados en una fina línea. Negando con la cabeza con rapidez, no ofreció otra respuesta.

—¿Es verdad... lo que me dijo Toby, que no puedes recordar tu pasado? ¿Acaso él, el hombre que te dejó, te hirió tanto que no quieres considerar la oferta de ningún otro? —le preguntó, con los ojos fijos en la tetera frente a sí.

—No es así —Hermione se dio vuelta y miró la pequeña orquídea en una maceta que Toby le había regalado para Navidad. Luego de una larga pausa en silencio, agregó—: Desearía poder recordar algo de él. No tengo idea de si tuvimos una pelea o no la última vez que lo vi. Pero hay algo en mi corazón que me dice que él era muy importante para mí. Siento que él siempre fue una parte importante de mi vida, hasta el día que nos separamos. Sé que esto suena ridículo, pero aún cuando no puedo recordar nada de él, simplemente no puedo olvidarlo. Y no creo que haya nadie que simplemente pueda entrar en mi vida y reemplazarlo. ¿Tiene sentido algo de lo que digo, Severus? ¿Puede alguien amar a otra persona tanto, por tanto tiempo, después de tantos años?

Él la miró intensamente mientras escuchaba cada palabra. Cuando ella terminó de hablar, él volvió su vista a la taza de té que tenía en la mano. —Por supuesto, Hermione. El amor es algo muy extraño.

—Por cierto —ella recordó algo súbitamente—, por favor no te rías de mí, pero debo admitir que sentí curiosidad acerca de ti y te busqué en los libros de Toby. —Ella se paró tras el mostrador y le preguntó con voz titubeante—, tienes habilidad para la Legeremancia, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que...? ¿Podrías tú...?

—No —le respondió antes de que ella pudiera finalizar la pregunta—. No, Hermione. Eso no te ayudaría en nada —sin decir más, el viejo mago murmuró las gracias por el té, y se retiró.

Ella no era, en realidad, la primera a la que se le había ocurrido la idea de utilizar la Legeremancia para mirar en su pasado. Cuando Severus se enteró de que Hermione había perdido la memoria a través de Toby, había contemplado el uso de la magia, pero pronto se decidió por lo contrario. Mientras más la conocía, más seguro se sentía que ella era, en verdad, la Hermione Granger que había conocido en el pasado. Sin embargo, confirmar sus sospechas no parecía ser la solución a para su búsqueda, por el contrario, una alternativa espantosa. Si ése era el caso, ¿de qué le serviría confirmarlo? Él aún tendría setenta años más que ella. Ella aún sería una madre joven que tenía que criar sola a su hijo. La verdad no cambiaría nada. La verdad no podía volver el tiempo atrás.

Ni Severus ni Hermione volvieron a tocar el tema de usar Legeremancia para recuperar la memoria de Hermione. Continuaron con su rutina diaria, con sus amigables discusiones de todos los días. Toby se encontraba seguido en el centro de sus charlas. Un día, la conversación tocó el tema de la escuela de magia a la que Toby iría al cumplir los once años.

—¿Has considerado enviarlo a Hogwarts cuando cumpla los once? —preguntó Severus.

—Él se emocionaría mucho si llegara a ir a Hogwarts —contestó Hermione—, pero no sé... él nació aquí. No recuerdo conocer a nadie en el Reino Unido... ¿Cómo podría siquiera inscribirlo allí? Y saldrá mucho más caro que enviarlo a la escuela aquí en los Estados Unidos...

—Déjame averiguar —respondió Severus simplemente—. Le enviaré una lechuza a Longbottom en la mañana.

El niño no estaba al tanto de la discusión de los dos adultos con respecto a su educación mágica. Estaba haciendo montones de amigos en la escuela y para cuando pasó a cuarto grado había sobresalido en cada materia. Una tarde de octubre, entró corriendo al negocio de su madre con su voz llena de entusiasmo.

—¡Mamá! —La llamó y sonrió ampliamente cuando vio al viejo mago sentado junto a la ventana—. Hola Severus —saludó a su vecino como a un viejo amigo—. ¿Sabían que va a haber una lluvia de meteoritos mañana por la noche? ¡La mejor hora y lugar para verlos es aquí mismo, a las tres de la mañana, hora local! ¿Podemos acampar afuera y mirarla, mamá? ¿Por favor?

—Bueno —Hermione frunció el ceño al considerar el pedido de su hijo—, tenemos un gran roble en nuestro patio, cariño. No creo que podamos ver las estrellas desde allí. Y aunque sea a las tres de la mañana, no creo que acampar en el medio de la calle sea seguro. ¿No podríamos mirar las fotos en Internet? —le preguntó con cierto remordimiento.

Antes de que Toby pudiera reaccionar a las decepcionantes noticias, una voz fluida y aterciopelada se integró a la conversación. —Eres bienvenido a venir a mi jardín para hacer la observación, si quieres. Los dos están invitados, por supuesto. Tengo lugar de sobra.

Cuando Hermione y Toby llegaron al jardín de Severus a las tres en punto de la mañana siguiente, encontraron tres bolsas de dormir ya preparadas sobre tres reposeras de tamaño extra grande arriba de la pequeña plataforma de madera.

—¿Les parece aceptable este arreglo? —el viejo mago salió de la cabaña a recibir a sus huéspedes.

—Más que aceptable, Severus. Esto es muy amable de tu parte —Hermione sonrió mientras apoyaba tres tazones sobre una mesita al borde de la plataforma. Con un pequeño movimiento de su varita, llenó los tres tazones con chocolate caliente.

Las noches de otoño en las montañas Sierra eran activamente frías. Sentado en su bolsa de dormir y tomando su chocolate caliente con pequeños sorbos, Toby no podía ocultar la gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba las estrellas en el cielo.

—Mira, Toby —Severus apuntó hacia el cielo del norte—. Siguiendo el arco del mango de la Osa Mayor, ¿puedes ver la estrella más brillante? Esa es Arturo. Mira con atención, la lluvia de meteoritos vendrá de esa misma constelación, llamada Boötes...

La voz aterciopelada del mago arrastró a Hermione más profundamente dentro de la mágica noche bajo el cielo estrellado. Quería seguir sus instrucciones y mirar hacia el paraíso sobre ellos. Sin embargo, sus ojos simplemente no lograban despegarse de Toby. El rostro del niño irradiaba alegría. Para ella, ninguna de las estrellas podía ser más hermosa que esta visión.

Tras intentar contar las estrellas fugaces durante la hora siguiente, el entusiasmado niño finalmente quedó callado. Observando la figura dormida de su hijo, Hermione se dirigió a Severus suavemente. —Muchas gracias por recibirnos. Créelo o no, no creo haber tenido nunca la oportunidad de observar una lluvia de meteoritos. Fue asombroso. Se está haciendo tarde. Llevaré a Toby a casa así puedes dormir algo.

—¿Tarde? —Severus la detuvo antes de que pudiera despertar al niño—. ¿No sería más preciso decir que es temprano? La mañana está a apenas un par de horas. ¿Tienes frío?

—No, para nada —le sonrió—. Tus bolsas de dormir son realmente abrigadas.

—Les agregué unos encantamientos extra para ello —él sonrió con superioridad y agregó—: si no te opones a acampar bajo el cielo estrellado, puedes quedarte.

Ella miró a Toby una vez más, y volvió su atención al mago. —Gracias, Severus. Creo que aceptaré la oferta.

Se acomodó en su bolsa de dormir y volvió a dirigir su mirada a las estrellas, pero le costaba dormirse. Preguntándose si sería la única que estaba despierta, miró hacia el mago y susurró: —¿Estás dormido, Severus?

—No —contestó él inmediatamente—. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Mirar las estrellas es más relajante que forzar a mi mente a que se apague.

Ella sonrió a las estrellas. Pensó unos momentos, y finalmente reunió el valor para hacer la única pregunta que siempre había tenido curiosidad por conocer la respuesta. —Severus, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Él se rió por lo bajo, confundiéndola un poco. Sacudiendo la cabeza despacio, él dijo: —¿Acaso alguna vez he podido impedirte hacer una pregunta?

Ella frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, incapaz de entender a qué se refería. No creía que le hubiera hecho muchas preguntas, para nada. «_Quizá me confunde con Toby_», se dijo a sí misma y sonrió. —Bueno... yo siempre me pregunto si las historias son verdaderas... ¿Piensas seguido en ella? ¿La extrañas?

—¿A quién? —su voz había perdido el tono bromista. Volviéndose hacia ella, la miró intensamente con sus ojos oscuros.

—Lily, por supuesto —ella arqueó sus cejas y miró con asombro cómo él dejaba escapar un largo suspiro y se volvía a mirar a las estrellas.

—Me preguntan eso seguido —dijo—. Y nunca me molesto en contestarles.

—Oh, lo siento —susurró ella, sintiéndose avergonzada de su entrometimiento.

—Pero te contestaré a ti —dijo él repentinamente, sorprendiéndola—. La gente que escribió esos libros sabía solamente una parte, Hermione. Hay mucho más que no sabían. Lily fue mi mejor amiga durante mucho tiempo, cuando éramos niños. Pero la gente cambia. Crece, conoce a otras personas, hace otros amigos. Lily y yo nos alejamos. Y así son las cosas.

—Lo sabía —murmuró ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —no podía seguirla—. ¿Qué sabías?

–Sabía que los historiadores tuvieron que agregar algo extra para que su recuento de la historia sonara más romántico. Bueno, hicieron que sonara muy convincente. Si no por tu amor por ella, ¿por qué hiciste todo lo que hiciste para Dumbledore? ¿Qué te mantuvo firme todos esos años, trabajando como doble agente, arriesgando tu vida?

—¿Qué por qué lo hice? Al principio fue simple, Hermione. Yo sí se lo debía a Lily. Mi error le costó la vida —suspiró—. En cuanto a qué me mantuvo firme, bueno, los libros sí captaron correctamente una parte de la historia. Fue, en verdad, por amor.

— ¿Pero no amor por Lily? —ella se apoyó sobre un codo y miró al viejo mago con curiosidad.

—No, había alguien más —contestó él en voz baja—. Ella me dio un motivo para luchar, y una razón para vivir.

—¿Quién era ella? —lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

Él calló. Un largo momento después meneó la cabeza y dijo: —No creo que entiendas.

Ella tomó eso como un indicio de que él no quería discutir más el tema, y se retiró de regreso a la calidez de la bolsa de dormir. —Gracias Severus —le dijo en voz baja— por compartir tus historias conmigo.

Él yació a su lado calladamente, sin responder a sus palabras. Un largo rato después, de repente preguntó: —¿En verdad no lo odias?

—¿A quién? —replicó Hermione, sorprendida por la pregunta.

—Al irresponsable que te dejó criar a tu hijo sola —su voz era apenas un murmullo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que él me dejó? —argumentó Hermione. Le sonrió cuando la miró, sorprendido.

—Creí que no podías recordar... —dijo él tentativamente.

—No lo hago —se encogió de hombros—. Pero eso no quiere decir que lo que dijiste sea cierto. —Tiró de la bolsa de dormir un poco para que le cubriera los hombros—. Podríamos haber tenido una pelea. Podríamos haber hecho algo malo. Quizá no éramos el uno para el otro. ¿Quién sabe? Pero sin importar las circunstancias, él hizo una cosa bien. Me dio a Toby, mi bebé —sonrió cálidamente al niño dormido—. Él es el mejor regalo en todo el mundo.

—Entonces ¿lo perdonas? —preguntó él.

—Nunca dije que lo odiara —contestó ella.

Yacieron en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que él finalmente dijo: —Es un hombre afortunado.

Ella sonrió a las estrellas y cerró los ojos. La calidez de la bolsa de dormir y del encantamiento del mago la arrastraron lentamente hacia la tierra de los sueños, dejando a Severus mirando a las estrellas, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Desearía ser lo suficientemente valiente como para mirar en tu pasado —murmuró.

Pero ella no estaba despierta para oír sus palabras.


	4. Regresa a mí

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Personajes oficiales y universo de Harry Potter propiedad de JK Rowling. "Come Back to Me" propiedad de la imaginación de ChristinaFay. Traducción de vuestra servidora.

**N de la T: **¡Gracias mil por los comentarios! Es muy divertido seguir la historia con ustedes. Estos primeros capítulos fueron muy tiernos pero también bastante tristes. Si se sienten con ánimo, les propongo seguirla este desvío por un camino diferente.

**Capítulo Cuatro – Regresa a mí**

La semana después de Acción de Gracias, pocos meses después de la fiesta de compromiso de Jenny y Ben, la feliz pareja invitó a Toby a acompañarlos a un paseo para esquiar durante una semana en el lago Tahoe junto a los dos sobrinos de Ben. Toby había ido a las pistas un par de veces con Hermione, pero nunca se había quedado a dormir con amigos en un centro de esquí.

—¡Por favor, mamá! —Toby prácticamente le rogaba—, ¡los sobrinos de Ben son realmente geniales! Hemos estado hablando acerca de probar el _skateboarding_. Por favor, mamá, ¡realmente quiero ir!

Hermione nunca se había sentido tan reacia cuando Toby salió en campamentos organizados por la escuela en el pasado. Pronto se dio cuenta que sus dudas se debían a una conversación que había tenido recientemente con Severus, cuando el viejo mago le informó que había hecho arreglos para que Toby atendiera Hogwarts el próximo septiembre. No podía hacerse a la idea de que su pequeño bebé era ahora un joven mago independiente, y que pronto estaría listo a dejarla e ir a un lugar lejano. Por culpa del miedo a la separación, la pequeña distancia hasta el centro de esquí le parecía inaceptablemente grande.

Pero Hermione era una madre racional. Reconoció las causas de su preocupación e inmediatamente le puso una tapa a sus propias emociones. Aceptó las súplicas de su hijo, empacó su bolso y lo envió a casa de Jenny la mañana del viaje.

Cuando regresó a su negocio, se sentó tras el mostrador, sintiéndose repentinamente perdida y vacía. ¿Cómo sería la vida para ella así, sola, todos los días?

Justo cuando estaba contemplando su futuro, su famoso vecino entró al negocio.

—Está un poco más tranquilo que de costumbre, ¿no? —preguntó él con aire despreocupado. Ella asintió en respuesta. Observándola en silencio unos momentos, Severus pareció adivinar el motivo de su fastidio—. Es un niño grande, Hermione. Se cuidará solo. Y cuando llegue el momento, no tengo dudas que te llenará de orgullo.

Ella le sonrió con tristeza y asintió nuevamente. —Gracias Severus. Es sólo... Siento que estoy comenzando a perder a mi bebé. Está creciendo... tan rápido. No me imagino cómo va a ser todo cuando él no esté.

—Considera éste el comienzo de una nueva aventura para ti, entonces —el mago se acomodó en su asiento usual junto a la ventana. Un momento después preguntó—: ¿Puede un viejo invitar a cenar a su vecina y buena amiga, y quizá también a algún entretenimiento como ir al cine muggle después?

Hermione arqueó una ceja a Severus y la mantuvo un instante, antes de sonreír con picardía. —En tanto no sea éste tu intento de invitarme a una cita.

—Jamás me atrevería —dijo él arrastrando las palabras—. Sólo un cabeza hueca traería a colación temas espinosos como ése con una bruja batalladora como tú —agregó—, y yo definitivamente no soy uno de ellos.

Ella rompió en una pequeña carcajada e informó al viejo mago que tenía que hacer planes para salir.

* * *

Hermione pasó una embarazosa cantidad de tiempo esa tarde buscando un atuendo apropiado para usar durante su salida al anochecer. Hacía mucho que no salía de esta forma. Recordaba algunas noches de cine en la ciudad con un par de sus amigas después de dejar a Toby, que aún era un bebé, con la madre de una de ellas. Su vida se había vuelto mucho más exigente desde que comenzara su propio negocio. Quizá Severus tenía razón, pensó mientras examinaba las opciones que tenía en el placard. Quizá era hora de que comenzara a habituarse a un nuevo estilo de vida, y encontrara un nuevo centro en el que enfocarse una vez que Toby se fuera a Hogwarts.

Finalmente se decidió por un vestido que había comprado hacía unos años en una tienda departamental en el centro de San Francisco. Estaba haciendo una práctica en una botica, y lo compró tan sólo porque el negocio ofrecía una ganga irresistible. La prenda era un vestido de mangas largas y escote en V que le llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas. No podía no sonreírse con orgullo al mirarse al espejo: después de tantos años, el vestido aún se ajustaba a su forma con elegancia, y el color violeta oscuro complementaba sus ojos castaños a la perfección. Después de recoger su pelo con unos pocos encantamientos, comenzó a hurgar en su alhajero buscando un collar que combinara con sus aros de plata. Al no estar acostumbrada a vestirse elegante, Hermione encontró frustrante la búsqueda de los accesorios correctos. Seguramente le prestaría más atención a Jenny la próxima vez que la joven bruja intentara interesarla en una conversación acerca de modas.

Sus dedos dieron con una cadena de plata al fondo del alhajero. Tirando de ella cuidadosamente, Hermione encontró lo que necesitaba: al final de la cadena se encontraba una piedra lunar, con una gema en forma de lágrima elegantemente presentada en una montura clásica de plata.

Hermione sonrió ante el simple pero elegante collar alrededor de su cuello, cual si fuera un viejo amigo. ¿Cómo podría haberlo olvidado...?

Además de su varita, el collar era el único objeto de valor que tenía con ella cuando despertó en un parque sin memorias acerca de sí. Había pasado horas estudiando cada detalle del pendiente, esperando que le ofreciera respuestas sobre su pasado. Desafortunadamente, además de un pequeño sello con la palabra "Prince" en la parte de atrás del pendiente, el collar no había revelado nada. Siendo que ningún "príncipe" fue nunca a reclamarla, Hermione había decidido usarlo como apellido.

Pero eso fue hacía más de diez años. Hermione prácticamente había olvidado el collar, y así hubiera seguido de no ser porque esta noche necesitaba algo que completara su conjunto para esa noche. Se sentía simplemente agradecida de haber tropezado con la bella pieza justo cuando la necesitaba.

Cuando se estaba aplicando el brillo para labios, escuchó abrirse y cerrarse la puerta principal.

—Severus, ¿eres tú? Estoy casi lista —llamó hacia las escaleras.

—Tómate tu tiempo —escuchó su voz aterciopelada—. No tengo ningún apuro.

—Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus planes para esta noche? —le preguntó mientras se deslizaba dentro de sus tacos negros de gamuza y juntaba unas pocas cosas dentro de una cartera haciendo juego.

—Fui a la Casa de Carnes de Roy a la tarde y nos hice una reservación para las siete —contestó él—. Cuando estaba allí, la camarera mencionó que esta noche tendrán un show de jazz en vivo en el patio. Pensé que quizá te sacaría a bailar.

—¿En serio? No sabía que pudieras bailar —comentó ella mientras bajaba por los escalones.

—En verdad, han pasado unos cuantos años —replicó él—. Sin dudas, estoy muy oxidado. Con suerte podré lograr un par de... —se detuvo en medio de lo que estaba diciendo cuando la vio aparecer en el rellano—. Hermione... —murmuró su nombre mientras asimilaba la imagen de la bruja frente a él.

Ella le sonrió tímidamente. —Espero no haberme vestido demasiado elegante... No acostumbro salir, ya sabes. Y pensé...

—No... —él la detuvo con una sonrisa confiada—. Te ves absolutamente... increíble, tal como te veías... —su voz se fue apagando a medida que sus ojos siguieron los aros de plata hacia el pendiente de piedra lunar colgando de su cuello, y la sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro.

Hermione observó horrorizada cómo el viejo mago repentinamente se apretó una mano contra el pecho. Sus piernas colapsaron y cayó al suelo. Soltando un grito ahogado ella corrió a su lado, justo a tiempo para prevenir que se golpeara la cabeza. —¡Severus! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es tu corazón? Oh, Dios mío. No, no, no… Quédate conmigo… ¡_Accio_ teléfono!

Durante los siguientes minutos, Hermione les gritó frenéticamente tanto al operador del 911 como a los paramédicos. Todo a su alrededor parecía haber perdido su foco. Siguió a la ambulancia hasta el hospital local, y pronto se encontró caminando de un lado a otro en la sala de espera fuera de la sala de emergencias.

—¿Señorita Prince? —parecía que habían pasado horas hasta que el joven médico se acercó al hall buscándola. Se presentó como el doctor Lee, y era quien había estado atendiendo a Severus. Hermione lo siguió nerviosamente hasta su oficina, preguntándose por qué no respondía a sus preguntas sobre Severus en el lobby.

—Parece que el señor Snape sufrió un ataque al corazón. Realizamos los procedimientos necesarios para estabilizarlo, pero lo beneficiaría más que realizáramos una cirugía adicional. Si usted está de acuerdo en que realicemos el procedimiento, tenemos algunos papeles que necesitaremos que firme. Y si ése es el caso, haré los arreglos para que la cirugía se lleve a cabo en la mañana.

—¿Papeleo? ¿Para que yo lo firme? —Hermione abrió bien los ojos—. ¿Acaso no puede hacer lo que necesita para salvar su vida?

—Como le dije, señorita Prince, la condición del señor Snape ya ha sido estabilizada —el doctor continuó con paciencia—. Para hacer más procedimientos, necesitamos el consentimiento de un miembro de su familia, ya que el paciente no está en condiciones de tomar esa determinación.

—¿Miembro de su familia? —Hermione arqueó las cejas—. Yo no sé si Severus tiene familiares, especialmente cerca de aquí. Yo sólo soy su vecina.

—Oh —él la miró algo desconcertado. Luego de revisar lo que parecía ser una historia médica en la pantalla, asintió—. Ya veo. Le pido disculpas por la confusión. No debería haber hecho suposiciones. Pero sí tenemos aquí un poder notarial médico firmado por el señor Snape, autorizándola como su agente designado. Y la relación es... "administradora y principal beneficiaria de su patrimonio" —el doctor Lee citó de la pantalla.

—¿Ustedes le hicieron llenar un formulario? ¿Recién? —Hermione se sentía más confundida a cada minuto.

—Oh no, no hoy —el doctor Lee se encogió de hombros—. Consultar acerca de la preferencia del paciente a la hora de designar un agente es una práctica rutinaria para nuestros pacientes de edad avanzada. El señor Snape llenó el formulario cuando vino hace algunos meses acerca del estado de su hígado —viendo la expresión sorprendida de Hermione, él agregó—: Usted está al tanto del estado de su hígado, ¿verdad?

Parecía haber demasiada información demasiado rápido para que Hermione lograra procesarla. ¿Ella era su agente autorizado? ¿Administradora? ¿Su patrimonio? —¿En qué estado se encuentra su hígado? —repentinamente encontró su voz otra vez—. Debe haber un error. Severus Snape no es cualquiera. Él es… un mago —ella dudó, sin saber si el doctor Lee era una de esas personas de mente abierta que sabía acerca de su mundo.

—Señorita Prince, estoy consciente de eso —el doctor Lee suspiró—. El señor Snape tuvo una conversación conmigo acerca de ello cuando vino la última vez. Supongo que eligió hacerse atender conmigo a raíz de la investigación que hice para entender las propiedades médicas de las pociones creadas en el mundo mágico.

—Bueno, suena como que usted debería saber de lo que está hablando, entonces —ella frunció el ceño—. ¿No sería sensato trasladarlo con un sanador entrenado en el mundo mágico y tratarlo con las pociones apropiadas o instrumentos mágicos?

—No hay magia que pueda pelear contra el paso del tiempo —el joven médico respondió en voz baja—. Lo siento, señorita Prince, pero la edad del señor Snape es muy avanzada.

—Yo pensé que usted sabía de magos —ella entrecerró los ojos—. Los magos tienen una esperanza de vida impresionante, y cien años de edad no es nada del otro mundo.

—No debería serlo, si estuviéramos hablando de un mago que hubiera llevado una vida normal, y que hubiera dado a su cuerpo el cuidado apropiado —argumentó el doctor Lee—. El señor Snape, en cambio, parece haber sufrido trauma significativo en su sistema nervioso cuando fue joven. Y parece que su consumo de alcohol siempre ha excedido el límite recomendado.

—Pero... —ella quería continuar razonando.

—Señorita Prince —el doctor la detuvo educadamente—, el señor Snape está muy al tanto de su condición. Quizá es por eso que vino aquí a verme sobre el estado de su hígado en lugar de viajar a ese hospital mágico tan conocido en Oregon. Por su reacción, adivino que él no ha tenido oportunidad de explicarle sus planes. ¿Puedo sugerirle que sea paciente con él, y que espere a que se recupere antes de preguntarle sobre ellos? La cirugía que le mencioné no va a rejuvenecerlo, pero indudablemente va a ayudar a su corazón. Tengo mucha confianza en nuestra tecnología.

Hermione se hundió más profundo en la silla, tratando de darle sentido a todo en silencio. Finalmente tomó una decisión y firmó el consentimiento. —¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó antes de dejar la oficina del médico.

—Por supuesto —el doctor Lee le abrió la puerta—. Él duerme ahora. Puede pedirle a una de las enfermeras que la lleve a su habitación. Y si quiere, también puede irse a su casa a dormir esta noche y volver mañana temprano antes de la cirugía. Me da la impresión de que quizá quiera cambiarse los zapatos por unos más cómodos —le ofreció una sonrisa amigable mientras ella salía hacia el puesto de las enfermeras.

Hermione encontró a Severus durmiendo pacíficamente en la cama de hospital. En la pequeña sala de recuperación no había ningún otro sonido además de las señales sonoras de las máquinas que indicaban los latidos lentos y calmos del mago. Trazando con gentileza el pliegue entre sus cejas, la joven bruja se preguntó cuánto en realidad no sabía acerca del viejo mago que yacía ante sí. Sus párpados se movieron un poco al sentir sus caricias. Abrió los ojos despacio y estiró su mano hacia la de ella.

Ella lo tomó de los dedos y tiró de su mano hasta llevarla a su mejilla. —Estarás mejor pronto, Severus. Me aseguraré de ello —le sonrió con tristeza.

Él la miró con anhelo por un largo momento, antes de liberar su mano de la de ella para trazar lentamente con un dedo el largo de su mandíbula y seguir bajo su mentón. Finalmente, colocó su dedo con cuidado sobre el pendiente de piedra lunar. —Hermione —le susurró—. Regresa a mí...

—Lo haré —ella susurró suavemente tomando su mano—. Me voy a ir a cambiar a casa, y estaré de regreso muy pronto. Te veré en la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Él cerró los ojos, suspiró, y asintió a modo de respuesta.

* * *

Un rato después Hermione se encontró deambulando sola por el sendero. Eran las dos de la mañana, o de la noche, dependiendo como uno lo viera. Mientras caminaba frente a la cabaña de Severus detuvo sus pasos y miró hacia su casa, a pocos metros de allí. Toby no estaba allí, y quizá eso fuera algo bueno. Hermione pensó que al menos podría tomarse un tiempo para pensar cómo abordar al niño con respecto al estado de salud de Severus. Pero sin su hijo en casa, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de volver allí. En lugar de eso, subió los escalones hasta la puerta principal de la cabaña de Severus.

Observó cómo sus encantamientos protectores se desvanecían al murmurar la contraseña.

Él le había dado la contraseña de la cabaña cuando se había ido en un corto viaje a Londres unos meses antes. Ella nunca le dio mucha importancia al gesto, siendo que la gente de su comunidad acostumbraba dejar las llaves de sus casas con un vecino cuando salían de vacaciones. Pero luego de los eventos de esa noche, ella comenzó a preguntarse si ése había sido el momento en el que él hizo los arreglos para inscribir a Toby en Hogwarts, y completado el papeleo para convertirla en la administradora de su patrimonio.

¿Por qué le confiaría su patrimonio? Hermione no podía entenderlo.

Se habían hecho buenos amigos, debía admitirlo. No le sorprendió cuando le dijeron que la había nombrado agente designado para tomar decisiones respecto de su cuidado médico. Pero ponerla a cargo de sus propiedades parecía demasiado para una amiga. Se habían conocido sólo durante el último par de años. Durante todos los años anteriores de su vida ¿no debería él haber conocido a alguien a quien dejar su legado? ¿Qué veía en ella? Y ¿qué veía ella en él? Comenzó a hacerse esa pregunta mientras entraba en la cabaña.

Siempre se sentía cómoda estando con él, desde el mismo día en el que se encontraron por primera vez. Ella no podía entender qué quería decir Jenny cuando la joven bruja decía que Severus Snape alguna vez había sido un intimidante profesor. Hermione nunca se sintió intimidada por él, ni siquiera considerando sus comentarios más sarcásticos. Por el contrario, él parecía ser el único que siempre la entendía. La escuchaba. Le daba consejos: acerca de su negocio, de su hijo, y de su propia vida. Él siempre estaba simplemente dispuesto a estar allí para ella.

Lentamente deambuló dentro de la habitación de Severus. La luz plateada de la luna arrojaba un suave brillo sobre la cama con dosel. Junto a la cama había un antiguo armario de madera de caoba. Bajo la luz de la luna, ella podía ver el delicado tallado que le daba un toque de misterio al viejo mueble. Hermione se preguntó si éste sería el armario de su madre, en el que él solía esconderse cuando era niño.

Delineando el tallado de la puerta de madera, el dedo de Hermione pronto se encontró con la pequeña manija de metal. Abrió el armario dándole un pequeño tirón, que reveló un par de las capas de viaje de Severus. Sintiendo curiosidad acerca de cómo habría sido esconderse en el armario para el joven Severus, Hermione trepó dentro y se sentó en el rincón.

El interior del armario era inesperadamente cómodo. Era silencioso y cálido. Apoyada contra su capa de viaje, ella podía oler el nítido aroma a menta y sándalo que parecía calmar su mente con rapidez. «_Sólo unos pocos minutos_», pensó, y cerró los ojos por un instante de reposo luego de una muy larga noche.

* * *

«_No debería permitirle a Jenny entrar en mi habitación_». Ése fue el primer pensamiento en la mente de Hermione antes de abrir los ojos. No se sentía contenta de haber visto interrumpido su cómodo período de sueño ligero por el ruidoso parloteo de unas chicas. Abriendo un poquito los ojos, Hermione alcanzó a ver parte de los barandales de una cama con dosel. «_Hmm... ¿Dónde estoy?_» Cerró los ojos nuevamente y frunció el ceño. Lentamente recordó la noche anterior. «_¿Acaso me metí en la cama de Severus y no lo recuerdo?_» gimió. «_Un momento... ¡hay cortinas!_» No recordaba que hubiera cortinas en la cama de Severus.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe y ella se sentó de inmediato. Se encontró en medio de una cama con dosel cómodamente grande, con cortinas color granate colgando de los barandales. El parloteo feliz de jóvenes chicas podía escucharse fuerte y claro del otro lado de las cortinas. Una de ellas llamaba: —¡Hermione! ¿Acaso te escuché? ¿Aún estás en la cama? ¡Es hora de levantarse! —Un lado de las cortinas se abrió súbitamente, dejando entrar la brillante luz del sol, momentáneamente cegando la visión de Hermione. Alzó una mano para cubrirse los ojos—. Ginny te estaba buscando más temprano. Estabas tan quieta que pensé que ya te habías ido. Vas a tener que apurarte y encontrarte con ella en el Gran Comedor.

Entrecerrando los ojos para enfocar su vista, Hermione vio una adolescente con pelo largo trenzado que le hablaba.

—¿Parvati? —murmuró frunciendo el ceño. Éste debía ser un sueño, un sueño muy extraño. Pero ¿cómo sabía el nombre de la chica? Su ceño se hizo más profundo. «_Oh, ¡por supuesto!_» Sintió deseos súbitos de reírse de sí misma. «_Si éste es mi sueño, entonces por supuesto que conozco los nombres de las personas que incluyo en él_». Su sonrisa se amplió mientras continuaba mirando a la chica que tenía al frente.

—Por supuesto que soy Parvati. Padma no duerme aquí, Hermione. No te verías tan petulante si realmente quisiéramos confundirte —la chica sonaba algo irritada mientras levantaba su bolso escolar y corría fuera de la puerta.

Hermione pronto se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba quedando muy silenciosa. Las chicas a las que había escuchado más temprano ya se habían ido, ataviadas con lo que parecían ser sus uniformes escolares. Con la repentina sensación de que iba a llegar tarde a algo importante, Hermione saltó de la cama y comenzó a prepararse. Era como si estuviera en piloto automático. Casi instintivamente supo dónde encontrar todo en el baño y qué tenía que hacer. En pocos minutos se encontró trepando fuera del hueco de un retrato y caminando por un corredor de castillo junto con otros tantos estudiantes uniformados.

—¡Hez-mi-ope! —escuchó de pronto llamar a un muchacho. «_Qué nombre tan extraño_», pensó. Pero antes de que pudiera bajar la velocidad y mirar a su alrededor, un joven de aspecto atlético corrió a su lado—. ¿Viktor? —el nombre rodó por su lengua. Por supuesto, éste tenía que ser otro personaje de su sueño.

—Buen día Hez-mi-ope —el joven comenzó algo torpemente—. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al Baile de Navidad el mes que viene? Sería un gran honor que fueras mi cita.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír. Cielos, ni siquiera en sus sueños Jenny dejaba de intentar que saliera con uno de los amigos de Ben del Cuerpo de Marines. Siendo que éste era un sueño, Hermione pensó con picardía, bien podía seguir el juego y ver qué pasaba si accedía a una cita. —Seguro —le contestó—. Suena divertido.

Parecía como si su respuesta le hubiera brindado al joven un gran alivio. Él le sonrió con entusiasmo brillando en sus ojos.

—Simplemente asegúrate de sacarme de allí antes de que mi carruaje se convierta en una calabaza —agregó ella. Si éste iba a ser su sueño, ella se aseguraría de ser tratada como una princesa.

—Eres graciosa —Viktor le sonrió cálidamente antes de saludarla con un golpe de tacos de sus botas de estilo militar.

Hermione meneó la cabeza incrédulamente a medida que el joven corría a unirse a sus amigos que lo esperaban en la distancia. «_Es increíble cómo los sueños reflejan la realidad_» pensó, considerando el encuentro. «_Aunque nunca pensé que los Marines saludaran de esa forma..._»

Sus reflexiones no pudieron continuar cuando entró al Gran Comedor. Rápidamente localizó a una chica joven de cabello rojo que agitaba la mano hacia ella desde una mesa lejana. «_Ésa es Ginny_», se dijo a sí misma, feliz de reconocer otro nombre en su mundo onírico.

—Hola Hermione, ¿dónde estabas? —La chica pelirroja la saludó mientras Hermione se sentaba a su lado—. Fui a la biblioteca y no pude encontrarte ahí.

—Estaba en la cama cuando fuiste a buscarme —Hermione recordó lo que Parvati le había dicho—. ¿Dónde estamos, de todos modos?

—¿Qué? —Ginny estaba atónita por la pregunta—. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estamos en el Gran Comedor? ¿En Hogwarts? ¿Sentadas en la mesa de Gryffindor? Suenas rara esta mañana, Hermione. ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?

—Por supuesto que no —Hermione meneó la cabeza, sintiéndose algo confundida. ¿Por qué estaba en Hogwarts? ¿Acaso sus temores acerca de Toby dejándola para irse a la escuela podían ser la razón para este sueño? —Pero hay una cosa de la que estoy segura. Sé que tengo hambre —murmuró—. Anoche no cené.

—Sí cenaste —un chico de cabello oscuro y lentes se sentó a su lado—. Cenaste con nosotros anoche, tonta. ¿No recuerdas?

—Hermione —antes de que Hermione pudiera responder al muchacho de cabello oscuro, un pelirrojo se sentó frente a ella del otro lado de la mesa—. Yo y Harry queremos hablar contigo...

—Es Harry y yo —lo corrigió Hermione mientras tomaba una tostada y comenzaba a untarla con mermelada de frutillas.

—Ven lo que digo, ¡está comenzando a sonar como mi mamá! —exclamó el pelirrojo.

—Bueno, Hermione —el chico de cabello oscuro ignoró las quejas de su amigo para volver al tema—, Ron y yo lamentamos la forma en la que nos hemos comportado. No teníamos intención de hacer las cosas tan difíciles para ti...

—Sí —Ron se metió en la conversación—, lo que Harry quiere decir es... eh... no deberíamos haberte tratado como a una lechuza.

Hermione frunció el ceño a los muchachos llamados Ron y Harry. Obviamente se estaban refiriendo a algo que ella no podía recordar. Pero ella sabía, subconscientemente, que era amiga de los dos, así como de la chica llamada Ginny. Quizá éstos no fueran simplemente personajes inventados en su sueño. Quizá estaba empezando a recordar su pasado. ¿Podía ser que fueran éstos sus amigos de la adolescencia?

—¿Dirías algo, por favor? —Harry la miró con gran preocupación.

—Ella no es ella misma esta mañana —Ginny se levantó de su asiento—. Pero tengo que irme. No puedo llegar tarde a Transformaciones. Cuídenla, ¿sí? ¡Nos vemos más tarde Hermione!

Hermione asintió a Ginny rápidamente y volvió su atención hacia Harry. —Eres mi amigo —manifestó con firmeza.

—Y yo también, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ron, inclinándose hacia ella desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Eso es correcto. Ron también es mi amigo —Hermione dio un pequeño mordisco a su tostada, tratando de organizar todo lo que acababa de recordar.

—Bueno, siendo que somos amigos —la voz de Ron la sacó de sus pensamientos—, ¿podrías por favor darnos una mano esta noche con el ensayo para Pociones? Hay que entregarlo en dos días pero no tenemos idea de dónde empezar.

—¿Darles una mano? —arqueó una ceja—. No pretendas que lo escriba para ti, Ronald. Pero por supuesto que puedo darle una mirada.

—Eso sería fantástico —Harry le sonrió alegremente mientras comenzaba a levantarse de su asiento—. Eso es todo lo que necesitamos de todas maneras. Pero será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha ahora.

—¡Se suponía que me ayudaras a convencerla de que nos ayude un poco más que simplemente mirar nuestros ensayos! —Ron comenzó a protestar mientras él también se levantaba de su asiento—. Bueno, supongo que será una larga noche, entonces. ¿Vienes, Hermione? No le des al bastardo grasiento otra excusa para que nos quite puntos.

—¿Bastardo grasiento? —Hermione abrió bien los ojos—. ¿Quién es el bastardo grasiento?

—Snape, por supuesto —Harry frunció el ceño—. ¿Estás realmente bien hoy? Ginny tiene razón, estás rara.

—¿Severus? —Hermione rompió en una brillante sonrisa—. ¿Vamos a ver a Severus?

—Caramba —resolló Ron—, en verdad le pasa algo. Quizá deberías ir a la enfermería y que te vea la señora Pomfrey.

—No, no, no. ¡Estoy perfectamente bien! —Hermione rápidamente bajó la tostada con unos pocos tragos de jugo de calabaza. No se había sentido tan entusiasmada desde que había "despertado" en este sueño. Si había algo que podía lograr teniendo este loco sueño, sería conocer al misterioso mago que se había convertido en un querido amigo durante el pasado par de años y que estaba, como podía recordar, esperándola en su cama de hospital. Mientras el mundo a su alrededor parecía estar totalmente loco, ella estaba segura de que Severus haría que todo fuera mejor. Sí, aún en sus sueños ella sabía que podía contar con él. Él siempre la entendía, y siempre había estado allí para ella.

Con los dos chicos siguiéndola, Hermione bajó corriendo los corredores hacia las mazmorras, impaciente por ver al mago que se suponía sería su Maestro de Pociones en este estrafalario sueño.

* * *

**N de la T: **¿Es un sueño, o es real? Cualquiera sea la respuesta, ¿cuántos puntos creen que va a perder Gryffindor en el próximo capítulo?


	5. La pesadilla de la señorita Granger

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Personajes oficiales y universo de Harry Potter propiedad de JK Rowling. "Come Back to Me" propiedad de la imaginación de ChristinaFay. Traducción de vuestra servidora.

**N de la T: **Creo que acertaron todas... punto más, punto menos... ;)

En este capítulo me volví a topar con la difícil tarea de decidir cuándo de tú, y cuándo de usted. Espero haber elegido con sabiduría.

¡Gracias por leer, y gracias por hacerme saber qué les parece todo esto!

**Capítulo Cinco – La pesadilla de la señorita Granger**

Hermione estaba sentada esperando ansiosamente la aparición del mago que había llegado a conocer tan bien. Se preguntaba cómo debería comportarse frente a él, ahora que se suponía que él fuera su profesor en este extraño sueño. Miró alrededor del aula, notando que formaba parte de un grupo de adolescentes sentados solemnemente en sus escritorios. «_¿Cómo ha logrado convertir a un grupo de adolescentes revoltosos en uno de estudiantes tan bien educados?_», se preguntó.

De repente, un fuerte remolino viento voló dentro del aula. La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró un mago alto y delgado, vestido completamente de negro. Dio varios largos pasos por el pasillo y pronto llegó al frente del aula. Con un rápido movimiento de su varita, las cortinas se corrieron y la puerta del aula se cerró sola.

«_Guau, qué entrada_», pensó Hermione mientras observaba al mago, asombrada. A medida que sus ojos lo seguían mientras él caminaba junto a su escritorio, lo escuchó manifestar fríamente: —Cinco puntos por abrir la boca.

Hermione escuchó varios resuellos a su alrededor. Abriendo más los ojos por la sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que su boca estaba, en verdad, abierta de par en par. La cerró rápidamente, pero no pudo quitar los ojos del Maestro de Pociones.

El cabello negro y lacio del mago le llegaba justo arriba de los hombros. Su piel pálida contrastaba con su atuendo negro. Su saco entallado parecía tener unos cien botones. Su capa negra ondeaba tras él mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del frente de la clase, con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho. A medida que echaba un vistazo a través del aula parecía encargarse de silenciar el lugar aún más, como si su implacable mirada fulminante se encargara de reprimir incluso la respiración de cada alumno. Y allí fue cuando Hermione encontró sus profundos ojos oscuros, e inmediatamente reconoció al hombre que había considerado un querido amigo por los pasados dos años. La única diferencia era que el mago frente a ella ahora era mucho más joven, y mucho más serio. Éste era, en verdad, el intimidante Profesor Snape. Pero para Hermione, era simplemente un alivio ver a su buen amigo tan animado otra vez.

Con los ojos fijos en el Maestro de Pociones, rompió en una sonrisa emocionada. Unas pocas lágrimas escaparon rodando por sus mejillas.

—Cinco puntos por esa peculiar demostración de indeseada emoción en clase —el profesor frunció el ceño mientras gruñía hacia ella.

Ella alzó las cejas y dejó escapar una risita. —Eso fue algo inesperado —dijo en voz baja.

El disgusto del Maestro de Pociones estaba evidenciado claramente en su rostro. Entrecerró los ojos ante la chica y rugió: —Diez puntos por comentarios irrespetuosos e interrumpir la clase.

—Pero señor, usted todavía no ha comenzado la lección —Harry observó amargamente, mientras le lanzaba a Hermione una mirada de advertencia.

—¿En verdad, señor Potter? —La atención del profesor se dirigió al joven mago—, creo que la clase comienza apenas el profesor entra en el aula. ¡Veinte puntos por hablar fuera de turno!

A Hermione no parecían preocuparle los puntos que la casa de Gryffindor estaba perdiendo rápidamente. Todo lo que podía sentir era alegría al escuchar nuevamente la voz de Severus en este extraño lugar. Continuó sonriéndole cálidamente a Severus, asimilando su apariencia juvenil.

El Maestro de Pociones entrecerró los ojos hacia ella nuevamente, pero no dijo nada. Le dio la espalda y comenzó su lección. —Abran el libro en la página 846... —su voz aterciopelada timbró a través de la silenciosa aula.

Hermione pronto reconoció la poción para reforzar que Severus estaba enseñando ese día en particular. Recordaba haberla preparado años atrás cuando trabajaba en la botica. Podía recitar los ingredientes y el proceso de preparación dormida. Sin embargo, escuchar las palabras de Severus era una experiencia completamente distinta a aprender cómo elaborar la poción leyendo un libro. Hermione se encontró rápidamente fascinada por su voz tranquila y fluida. Sin darse cuenta, estaba observando cada movimiento del Maestro de Pociones con una gran y tonta sonrisa en su rostro. Su serio profesor, en cambio, no parecía apreciar su atención en lo absoluto. A su vez, tan sólo la miraba fríamente.

Incapaz de entender la extraña reacción del mago a su gesto amistoso, Hermione decidió que su sueño se estaba alejando demasiado de la realidad y retiró su atención del Maestro de Pociones. Mirando a su izquierda, vio a Harry y Ron sentados juntos, claramente soñando despiertos sobre algo muy lejano al aula de pociones. «_Por eso no tienen idea de cómo empezar con sus tareas_». Hermione frunció el ceño. Mirando a su derecha, vio a un joven mago regordete que miraba al profesor con ojos temerosos. «_Neville_». Decidió que ése era el nombre del chico. Resultaba obvio para ella que Neville estaba tan preocupado de que el profesor le dijera algo que no estaba escuchando ni una palabra de la lección.

El ceño de Hermione se hizo más profundo a medida que miraba alrededor del aula. Según lo que veía de la mayoría de los estudiantes, no podía decidir si estaban simulando o realmente prestaban atención a la clase. «_Me pregunto si Toby tendrá compañeros como ellos_», pensó. «_¿Cómo voy a saber si presta atención en la escuela? Nunca escuché a Severus mencionar que hubiera conferencias para padres y profesores en Hogwarts_».

—Difícilmente puedo distinguir cuál de ustedes sigue despierto —repentinamente, la voz aterciopelada cambió de tono—. Luego de escuchar las propiedades de todos los ingredientes, ¿puede alguno de ustedes decirme cuál es el propósito de la poción para reforzar? —Su pregunta sólo recibió el silencio del aula como respuesta—. Supongo que nadie puede contestar esta pregunta mejor que la pequeña sabelotodo. ¿Señorita Granger?

«_Parece que la chica Granger está en problemas ahora_», pensó Hermione mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando el blanco del profesor.

—¡Señorita Granger!

Hermione escuchó la ira en la voz de Severus. Justo cuando comenzaba a preguntarse quién sería la chica distraída, se dio cuenta que todos a su alrededor estaban mirando en su dirección. Repentinamente, una pequeña voz en su cabeza parecía decirle: «¡_Creo que me está llamando a mí!_»

Dejando escapar una bocanada de aire, Hermione, sobresaltada, le devolvió la mirada a Severus. —Oh, lo siento tanto... ¿usted me estaba hablando a mí? —preguntó cortésmente.

—¡Veinte puntos por no prestar atención en clase! —rugió el Maestro de Pociones.

—Yo estaba prestando atención —argumentó ella—. Escuché su pregunta perfectamente bien. Tan sólo no me di cuenta que me estaba pidiendo la respuesta a mí.

—Veinte puntos por impertinencia —él ladró.

Un dolor agudo corrió por la pierna de Hermione cuando fue atacada por una patada directa bajo la mesa. Luego de enviar una mirada fulminante a Ron, Hermione se volvió hacia el profesor. —De acuerdo, me disculpo... Pero déjeme probar mi punto: usted estaba preguntando el propósito de la poción para reforzar. Bueno, la poción puede incrementar la resistencia. Si se la prepara correctamente, un frasco o dos pueden aumentar la resistencia de una persona durante unas pocas semanas —sonrió con suficiencia mientras le daba la respuesta perfecta al profesor. Su voz era calma y agradable, de la misma manera en la que había saludado a su viejo amigo cada mañana.

—Insufrible… —gruñó el Maestro de Pociones—, ¡treinta puntos por su insolencia!

—¡Eh! —Ella se levantó de su asiento y frunció el ceño al mago—. Usted preguntó y yo respondí. ¿Por qué tiene que comportarse de manera tan poco razonable? ¡No tiene por qué ser tan gruñón sólo porque quiere demostrar que Jenny tiene razón! ¿Sabe? Yo nunca le creí, por cierto. No hay motivos para que represente este terrible lado suyo. Vuelva a la realidad, ¿quiere? —«_Este sueño se está saliendo de control_», pensó para sí.

Casi podía escuchar a Severus apretando los dientes mientras el mago la observaba con una mirada asesina. —¡Detención! ¡Por el resto de la semana! —dijo desdeñosamente—. Quizá eso es lo que necesita para entender el comportamiento adecuado dentro de la clase.

—Profesor —Harry levantó la mano y usó su voz más sincera—, señor, por favor. Hermione no ha sido ella misma toda la mañana. Creemos que alguien la maldijo o puso algo en su bebida...

—Oh, no seas tonto, Harry —Hermione le echo una ojeada al muchacho de pelo oscuro con una risita—, nadie me hizo nada, y todo lo que tomé fue jugo de calabaza en el desayuno. Pero esto se está saliendo de control —puso una mano en su cadera y apuntó con un dedo a Severus—. Tengo que decir que estoy muy decepcionada de haber tenido que conocerlo a través de una pesadilla. ¿Y qué es lo que acaba de decir? —hizo una mueca—, ¿acaso dijo detención? ¿Qué clase de escuela es ésta? ¿Quién da detenciones hoy en día?

—Una pesadilla, dice… —el Maestro de Pociones entrecerró los ojos y dijo de manera amenazante—: Muy bien... me retracto... creo que una semana de detención no es suficiente. ¡Que sea un mes!

—Tiene que estar bromeando... —resopló Hermione—. Bueno —pestañeó un par de veces—, quizá haya una chance de que se comporte mejor cuando no tenga que demostrar su autoridad en frente de un aula llena de adolescentes. Eso suena realmente bien. Esas detenciones pueden darnos una oportunidad de tener algunas serias discusiones.

—Señor, por favor —esta vez fue Ron el que alzó su mano—, Hermione no se ha sentido bien toda la mañana. Mi hermana lo sabía. Debe haber sucedido en el dormitorio. Le dije que fuera a ver a la señora Pomfrey, pero no quiso perderse la clase.

Luego de mirar a la joven bruja con furia durante un largo minuto, el Maestro de Pociones finalmente ordenó con un gruñido: —Usted irá a la enfermería de inmediato. Y mientras está yendo, bien puede rogar que el reporte de la señora Pomfrey demuestre que está en verdad maldita o envenenada. Porque si no lo está —hizo una pequeña pausa y luego continuó en tono amenazante—, yo debería darle las gracias por ofrecerme la excepcional oportunidad de quitarle cien puntos a su casa. En cuanto a ustedes dos —se dirigió a Harry y Ron—, ¡veinte puntos cada uno por no ser capaces de controlar el comportamiento de su amiga!

Hermione ignoró los quejidos de Harry y Ron y todas las miradas desaprobadoras de los estudiantes con uniformes similares al suyo. A medida que levantó su bolso y caminó hacia la puerta, miró atrás una última vez hacia la versión juvenil de su buen vecino. —¿No viene?

El Maestro de Pociones sólo rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca a modo de respuesta.

* * *

—Han pasado muchos años desde que realicé encantamientos de diagnóstico tan complejos. ¡Casi había olvidado ése último que usted acaba de usar! ¡Muchas gracias por recordármelo! —comentó Hermione entusiasmada mientras la señora Pomfrey llevaba adelante su procedimiento de control—. Por cierto —Hermione ignoró la expresión preocupada de la enfermera y dijo—: ha considerado agregarle sabor a chicle a la poción calmante? Era un éxito de ventas en mi negocio...

La señora Pomfrey dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio al Maestro de Pociones entrar en su oficina.

—Severus —se dirigió a su lado y lo tironeó hacia la ventana—, siento haber enviado por ti entre tus clases. Pero pensé que como la enviaste conmigo, debías tener más información acerca de la señorita Granger...

—Lo dudo —el mago dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Más que observar su comportamiento inaceptable, no tengo nada más que agregar. ¿Qué has descubierto?

—Nada —la enfermera negó con la cabeza mientras miraba atrás a la chica, que ahora estaba sonriéndoles al notar que el profesor estaba en la habitación—. No puedo encontrar rastro de ninguna forma de ataque. Incluso ausculté por concusión, y confirmé que no tiene ninguna.

—Entonces la respuesta es clara. ¡Ella simplemente es una mocosa insoportable! —gruñó el mago.

—No, no lo creo —disintió la bruja—. La señorita Granger realmente no se comporta como ella misma. Quizá deberías llevarla a la oficina del director.

—¿Quién es el director en estos días? —Hermione repentinamente se unió a la conversación por detrás de la señora Pomfrey, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—. Me alegro tanto que pudieras unirte a nosotras, Severus.

Los ojos del mago se abrieron más grandes. La enfermera abrió la boca, y luego la cerró. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

—¡Señorita Granger! —El Maestro de Pociones finalmente aclaró su garganta y declaró duramente—: ¡cese su comportamiento irrespetuoso inmediatamente!

—Ups —Hermione le sacó la lengua e hizo un mohín—. Lo siento, lo olvidé... Olvidé que se supone que seas el profesor y yo la alumna. Mi error. Te llamaré profesor de ahora en más. ¿O quizá también "señor" sea un título apropiado?

El profesor miró a la joven bruja con furia. —_Usted..._ —ordenó luego de una larga pausa—, me seguirá.

* * *

Hermione pronto se dio cuenta de que los pasos de la versión joven de Severus eran impresionantemente largos. Especialmente luego de que fue claro que tendría que acelerar los suyos hasta casi un trote para seguirle el ritmo.

—Espera, Sever... este... señor —se apuró tras él, y tan sólo levantó una ceja cuando sus ojos se encontraron con sus adustos ojos negros.

—Mira, dejando las bromas de lado —comenzó a decir con voz seria—, me alegra mucho verte aquí.

Sonriendo cálidamente al mago que ahora la miraba ferozmente con pura sorpresa Hermione continuó —: y debo agregar que eras un joven muy bien parecido. Si pudieras disminuir la actitud un poco, no tengo dudas que serías muy popular entre tus alumnos, y seguramente también entre las mujeres.

El Maestro de Pociones se detuvo y clavó los ojos en la chica, como si ella tuviera un cuerno brotando de su cabeza. Luego de una larga pausa encontró su voz y dijo desdeñosamente: —Señorita Granger, su patético intento de librarse de sus problemas es totalmente absurdo. ¡Treinta puntos por lenguaje inapropiado!

—Ay, ¿podrías por favor terminarla con esta tontería de sacar puntos? —Hermione frunció el entrecejo con un movimiento desdeñoso de su mano. Dejando escapar un suspiro, continuó—: ¡Tú me conoces, Severus! Y sabes que yo no digo cosas como éstas seguido. No estaba mintiendo cuando dije que eres bien parecido. En verdad pienso que eres muy —le ofreció una sonrisa traviesa—, muy atractivo.

El Maestro de Pociones estaba prácticamente listo para estrangular a la joven bruja frente a sí. —¡Señorita Granger! Usted... —entornó los ojos mientras se inclinó hacia la insufrible Gryffindor—, ¡cincuenta puntos por... por acosar a un profesor! Déjeme decirle que estoy considerando seriamente pedirle al director que finalice su matrícula aquí y ahora. Si no desea probar el límite de mi paciencia, ¡puede considerar dejar de hablar directamente!

Hermione miró al mago con los ojos bien abiertos y murmuró: —Creo que las historias de Jenny me están dando una pesadilla.

—¡Veinte puntos por rehusarse a dejar de hablar! —ladró él antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar de nuevo.

Hermione rodó los ojos y meneó la cabeza, pero se apuró tras Severus sin decir nada más.

* * *

—Ah... ¡ahí están! ¡Buen día! —el director saludó a Hermione y Severus jovialmente. Al notar la expresión sorprendida en la cara del Maestro de Pociones, agregó—: por supuesto que estaba esperando verlo aquí, profesor. Creo que algo extraordinario debe haber sucedido para causar una cantidad récord de puntos deducidos de la casa de Gryffindor en un período tan corto de tiempo.

—En verdad... algo extraordinario —dijo Severus arrastrando las palabras—. La sabelotodo insufrible finalmente ha decidido sobrepasar la marca de sus imprudentes amigos y ha estado rompiendo cada regla posible desde el primer minuto de clase.

Los ojos del director centellearon mientras escuchaba las quejas del profesor, pero sus ojos nunca abandonaron a la joven Gryffindor frente a sí.

—¡Usted debe ser Dumbledore! —Hermione ignoró por completo el recuento de todas sus "ofensas" que estaba haciendo el Maestro de Pociones. Apenas Severus terminó la última palabra de su oración, Hermione saludó al viejo mago con entusiasmo—. Creo que he visto su foto en algún lugar. ¡Se ve justo como un viejo y amigable abuelo! Es difícil de creer que pueda usted ser una figura tan controvertida.

—Me temo que no la sigo... señorita Granger —Dumbledore continuó sonriendo amablemente, pero parecía estar intrigado por sus palabras—. ¿Qué quiere decir con controvertida?

—Bueno, déjeme ver... —Hermione frunció el entrecejo mientras buscaba a través de su memoria, intentando sintetizar lo que había leído acerca de Dumbledore—. Yo diría manipulador, controlador, desconsiderado e imprudente... entre otras cosas. Pero sobre todo manipulador.

—Difícilmente puedo llamar a eso controvertido, señorita Granger. La descripción que hace de mí es simplemente espantosa —el director no parecía estar ofendido por las palabras de la bruja, aunque arrojó una mirada curiosa hacia su Maestro de Pociones, que miraba peligrosamente a la joven bruja—. ¿Alguno quiere un sorbete de limón?

—No, gracias. A mi edad estoy tratando de cuidarme de las calorías innecesarias. Acerca de su reputación, me olvidé de mencionar que usted también es muy poderoso. Un poderoso vejestorio es como algunos lo llaman —Hermione ignoró la risa disimulada del Maestro de Pociones, y se disculpó con el viejo mago con una sonrisa—. Según las historias, usted es el único mago lo suficientemente poderoso como para enfrentar a Voldemort. Usted lideró a un grupo de magos y brujas, que se llamaban a sí mismos... —ella trastabilló en sus palabras—. No puedo recordar cómo se llamaba el grupo, pero básicamente ayudaron a ganar la guerra, gracias a la gran contribución de Severus, por supuesto —sonrió ampliamente al juvenil Severus.

Hermione no pudo comprender por qué la oficina de Dumbledore repentinamente se volvió tan silenciosa, mientras ambos magos la miraban intensamente. Ella había ignorado al joven Severus durante los últimos minutos, pensando que en su construcción mental él era un personaje atascado en las descripciones incorrectas de Jenny. Pero a medida que observaba el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Dumbledore, se empezó a preguntar hasta dónde la estaba llevando su subconsciente.

—Debo admitir que este sueño se está haciendo algo largo, y muy confuso —Hermione suspiró—. Dicen que los sueños son reflexiones de lo que está en tu mente durante el día. Creo que sé por qué estoy aquí en Hogwarts. Pero me pregunto qué me hizo querer venir durante este período de tiempo. Dígame profesor, ¿qué año es éste?

Mirando a Hermione a través de sus lentes de media luna, Dumbledore pareció estar bastante divertido. —La última vez que me fijé era 1996, señorita Granger.

—1996... —Hermione comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro frente a los dos magos, acariciándose la barbilla con un dedo—. Ojalá pudiera recordar mejor esta parte de la historia —murmuró—, pero estoy casi segura de que algo malo está por pasar —sus ojos se abrieron más grandes al recordar pedacitos de los libros que había leído—. ¡Alguien... un alumno... pronto estará en peligro! —jadeó.

—Informaré a Trelawney que se acaba de conseguir una pupila —Severus manifestó fríamente mientras observaba a la joven bruja de lejos.

Hermione entornó los ojos hacia Severus por un instante antes de regresar su atención a Dumbledore. —No puedo recordar todos los detalles. Pero ¿puedo contar en que usted protegerá a sus estudiantes? ¿Será el interior de Hogwarts siempre seguro para los niños?

—No se preocupe, señorita Granger —Dumbledore se acercó a Hermione y la consoló con un cuidadoso golpecito en el hombro—. Es el deber de los profesores proteger a los alumnos. Somos perfectamente capaces de asegurar su seguridad en Hogwarts. ¿Tienen sus padres alguna preocupación específica? Estoy ciertamente disponible para hablar con ellos si quieren pedir una reunión.

_«Padres..._» La palabra hizo un súbito "click" en la mente de Hermione. —Acerca de eso, profesor Dumbledore, ya que estoy aquí bien podría preguntarle... ¿ofrece Hogwarts conferencias para padres y profesores? Mi hijo va a venir aquí el próximo septiembre, y a mí me gustaría saber cómo puedo mantener un canal de comunicación con sus docentes.

—¿Su hijo? —Dumbledore elevó una ceja—. Señorita Granger, ¿qué le hace pensar que su _HIJO_ vendrá a Hogwarts _el próximo año_?

—Severus me lo dijo hace unas semanas —contestó Hermione.

—¡Yo no le dije nada de eso! —objetó inmediatamente el Maestro de Pociones.

—Bueno, no _este_ tú... —Hermione lo miró con tristeza—. Pero se me informó que Severus había hecho arreglos para que inscribieran a mi hijo aquí.

Estudiando a la joven bruja con curiosidad, Dumbledore sonrió. —Señorita Granger, mi querida, tengo que decirle que se la ve muy joven como para tener un hijo de la edad como para ingresar a Hogwarts.

—Me siento halagada —sonrió Hermione tímidamente—. Me suelen decir eso en las tiendas de comestibles. Jenny dice que debería tomar como un cumplido cuando un cajero me pide la licencia de conducir si quiero comprar una botella de vino.

Aún sonriendo cortésmente, Dumbledore apuntó hacia un gran espejo ubicado contra la pared junto a sus estantes para libros. —Me alegra que reciba halagos frecuentemente. Pero señorita Granger —le dijo—, yo sólo estoy diciendo lo obvio.

Siguiendo la mano del director Hermione se miró en el espejo, y encontró a su adolescente ser reflejado en él. —Por supuesto —no estaba sorprendida por lo que vio, y rápidamente regresó su atención a Dumbledore—, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? Estoy en mi sueño. ¡Probablemente puedo verme de cualquier forma que quiera!

—¿Su sueño? —El viejo mago arqueó las cejas de nuevo a medida que comenzó a caminar alrededor de Hermione—. Señorita Granger, si éste es en verdad un sueño, ¿podría usted decirme qué estaba haciendo antes de quedarse dormida?

Ella quedó en silencio por un instante mientras recordaba los eventos de la noche anterior. Y luego respondió en voz baja: —Estaba en la habitación de Severus...

—¡Cómo se atreve! —Severus la detuvo antes de que pudiera terminar la oración—. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a dañar mi reputación e integridad con una acusación sin fundamento?! ¡Jamás he dejado que ningún estudiante entre en mis recintos privados!

Alzando una mano en un intento de calmar a su Maestro de Pociones, el director alentó a la chica. —Por favor, señorita Granger. Continúe.

—Bueno, yo estaba cansada anoche, y no quería ir a mi casa —Hermione continuó su explicación—, así que me fui a la cabaña de Severus. Nunca tuviste problemas con que yo te visitara, Severus —le dirigió esa oración a su buen amigo, a quien no parecía conocer ya más—. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, después de verte... —hizo una pequeña pausa mirando sus pies. Dejando escapar un suspiro, continuó: —Debo haber deambulado dentro de tu habitación. Allí vi tu viejo armario. Me preguntaba si era el mismo del que me habías hablado, en el que dijiste que solías esconderte cuando tus padres discutían en la casa. Cuando lo abrí, tenía que probarlo. Quería saber qué sentía un niño pequeño estando dentro de él. Entonces me metí, me senté en el rincón, sintiéndome cálida y cómoda. Creo que ahí fue cuando me quedé dormida.

La oficina de Dumbledore estaba en completo silencio cuando Hermione terminó su historia. Lo primero que ella hizo fue alzar la mirada hacia Severus. Basada en su reacción anterior cuando ella mencionó haber visitado su dormitorio, esperaba aún otro estruendoso estallido del amenazante profesor. Pero todo lo que encontró fueron sus ojos oscuros fijos en ella. Rápidamente se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Dumbledore. —Bueno, este sueño es ciertamente nada que yo podría haber esperado —dijo en voz baja—. Pero no importa, ¿verdad? Seguramente ya es hora de despertarme —cerrando los ojos, tomó aire profundamente, esperando poder irse de este mundo desconocido y lejos del extraño que tanto se parecía a su buen amigo.

Un momento más tarde abrió los ojos, tan sólo para descubrir que aún se encontraba en la misma habitación, con Dumbledore y Severus mirándola fijamente. De repente se le ocurrió algo terrible... ¿qué pasaría si no podía despertar? ¡Esto ciertamente era una pesadilla!

—¡Déjenme salir de aquí! ¡Quiero despertar ahora! —gritó hacia el cielorraso, pero nada sucedió. Pronto se encontró gritando, presa del pánico, mientras Dumbledore intentaba calmarla con palabras que no significaban nada para ella. Al correr a través de la oficina de Dumbledore, golpeó el bol de cristal lleno de dulces y observó los sorbetes de limón desparramarse sobre el piso. Se sintió como un pájaro atrapado en una jaula. Corriendo inútilmente alrededor de la oficina del director, Hermione golpeó contra sillas y estantes, sin saber qué debía hacer para encontrar la salida de este extraño sueño.

Finalmente, corrió al lado de Severus. Con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas le suplicó: —Por favor... Severus... ¡ayúdame! —Lo tomó del brazo y lloró—: tú siempre sabes cómo convencerme. ¡Necesito despertar! —Pero él sólo la miró sin inmutarse, con una expresión ilegible en los ojos.

Ella dio un traspié hacia atrás y topó contra el director. —¡Dumbledore! —Dirigió sus esperanzas hacia el viejo mago —¡Usted fue un mago poderoso! Quizá en mis sueños también lo sea. ¡Ayúdeme a despertar! ¡Por favor! —gritó.

Dumbledore miró a Hermione con compasión a medida que levantaba su varita lentamente. Con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca, una luz azul envolvió a Hermione. La tensión en su cuerpo fue erradicada rápidamente a medida que ella perdió control de sus músculos. Cerró los ojos y se desplomó hacia atrás, tan sólo para ser atrapada por dos fuertes brazos. Mientras se dejaba llevar lentamente, sintió cómo alguien la levantaba y alzaba del suelo. ¿Era Severus? No estaba segura. Pero entonces sintió nuevamente el familiar aroma a menta y sándalo. Cuando apoyó la cabeza contra algo sólido, se preguntó si sería el interior del armario o el hombro de Severus. A medida que se rindió a la calidez que la envolvía, inhaló profundamente su aroma otra vez y cayó en un sueño confortable.

* * *

**N de la T: **Acertaron todas, pero vayan diez puntos para YazminSnape, que fue la que quedó más cerca con sus conservadores "más de cien".


	6. Un sutil entendimiento mutuo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Personajes oficiales y universo de Harry Potter propiedad de JK Rowling. "Come Back to Me" propiedad de la imaginación de ChristinaFay. Traducción de vuestra servidora.

**N de la T: **A raíz del comentario de crazzy76, decidí traducir esta nota que ChristinaFay incluyó al comienzo del capítulo 5 en la historia original.

_Ah... el armario... No, lo siento... no trabaja como el de Las Crónicas de Narnia. Pero sí, tiene su propia y singular importancia. Y sí... Pide al tiempo que vuelva (Somewhere in Time) fue la inspiración para esta historia (buen trabajo, mis inteligentes amigas). Pero no, no pienso hacer que nadie llore al final de esta historia. Sólo se permitirán lágrimas de alegría. =)_

Ya ven, ¡final feliz garantizado! Y como ella no lo dijo, lo aclaro yo: la capa que estaba dentro del armario tampoco es la responsable de todo esto. Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!

**Capítulo Seis – Un sutil entendimiento mutuo**

—Severus, mi muchacho, ¡gracias por venir! Debe haber sido un día largo para ti. Espero que no te moleste que te haya citado antes de la cena —el director preguntó amablemente mientras su Maestro de Pociones entraba con largos pasos a su oficina.

—Desde hace un tiempo, todos los días son largos —contestó Severus secamente—. Nunca pensé que los cabezas huecas de mis alumnos podían desempeñarse peor. La distracción que representan el Torneo de los Tres Magos y el próximo baile de Navidad les ha sacado los últimos pedacitos de sentido común que tenían.

—A veces, ser anfitriones es en verdad muy demandante —Dumbledore bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y les sonrió cálidamente.

—Imagino que no deseabas verme para discutir los deberes de alojar a Durmstrang ni Beauxbatons —Severus luchaba contra un dolor de cabeza desde que había dejado a la señorita Granger en la enfermería más temprano. Esperaba con desesperación poder terminar pronto la conversación con el viejo. En ese momento, nada sonaba mejor que un vaso de algún licor fuerte junto a la chimenea.

—No fui muy convincente, ¿verdad? —Dumbledore soltó una risita—. Lo admito... ser anfitrión puede ser muy divertido. Lo disfruto la mayor parte del tiempo, especialmente las reuniones y las fiestas. Sólo desearía que el juego siguiera adelante sin contratiempos, en cuyo caso el baile de Navidad sería pura diversión. Pero ahora que tenemos un cuarto campeón, tú y yo sabemos que difícilmente se cumpla mi deseo. Sin embargo —notando la impaciencia en la fría Mirada del Maestro de Pociones, el director se aclaró la garganta y continuó con rapidez—, quería verte porque me gustaría escuchar tu interpretación del extraño comportamiento que tuvo hoy la señorita Granger.

—¿Mi interpretación? —Severus arqueó una ceja ante la pregunta.

Había estado contemplando las extrañas palabras de Hermione Granger durante toda la tarde, lo cual era la principal causa de su dolor de cabeza. A pesar de ello, quería ser cauteloso a la hora de discutir sus preocupaciones con cualquiera, incluso Dumbledore. La señorita Granger había mencionado algo acerca de su niñez que él nunca había compartido con nadie, ni siquiera Lily durante los años en los que ella aún era su mejor amiga. Siempre había sentido vergüenza de compartir esa parte de sus experiencias de la niñez. Bueno, no era como si estuviera interesado en compartir nada de su vida con nadie. La imagen de sí mismo escondido dentro de un armario no transmitía nada excepto debilidad. Y Severus no quería tener nada que ver con esa imagen. Había considerado todas las maneras posibles en las que una estudiante como Granger podía haber conseguido esa información, pero no había sido capaz de encontrar ni una pista. ¿Qué más había averiguado Granger a través de su misteriosa fuente de información? Estaba impaciente por descubrirlo. Si hubiera más asuntos embarazosos de su pasado que ella hubiera descubierto, debería indudablemente ponerle un freno antes de que tuviera la primera oportunidad de desparramar rumores por el castillo. Dumbledore ya sabía más que suficiente acerca de su pasado. Severus no tenía necesidad de compartir nada más con el viejo mago.

—Sí, tu interpretación —Dumbledore asintió hacia él—. Parecía como si ella te conociera bien. ¿Qué piensas de eso?

—No tengo idea de por qué esa insufrible sabelotodo hizo esas declaraciones ridículas. Pero te aseguro, Albus, ninguna palabra de sus acusaciones es cierta. Puede ser que ella haya estado experimentando con pociones restringidas anoche, las que pueden no haber dejado rastros lo suficientemente fuertes como para que Poppy los detectara. Si me preguntan, ella sonaba delirante —manifestó el Maestro de Pociones duramente.

—Sí, se portó bastante raro —Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras se acariciaba la barba pensativamente—. Lo que más me preocupa, Severus, son las referencias que hizo con respecto a la "guerra".

—No me sorprendería que haya leído acerca de esa guerra espantosa en la biblioteca. La importancia de la Orden del Fénix es bien conocida en la historia si uno presta suficiente atención a los documentos históricos —respondió Severus con serenidad.

—Pero ella se refirió a tu "gran contribución" —Dumbledore miró a Severus con curiosidad—. Yo, por nombrar a alguien, nunca compartí nuestras discusiones con nadie más.

—Tampoco yo —respondió Severus—, y difícilmente pueda llamar lo que hice una "contribución" —tomó aire con dificultad—. Sin embargo, como dije antes, Albus, ella puede estar experimentando un episodio de delirio...

—O una experiencia de viaje en el tiempo —interrumpió el director antes de que su Maestro de Pociones pudiera terminar su frase—. Una experiencia de viaje en el tiempo hacia el futuro, lo que haría que su referencia de la "guerra" se refiriera a la segunda guerra mágica, que bien puede ser la que está sobre nosotros.

—¿Viaje en el tiempo? —Severus frunció el ceño—, pensé que Minerva había recuperado el giratiempo después del fiasco del año pasado. Y aún si esa insufrible Gryffindor hubiera puesto sus manos en otro giratiempo, no puede viajar hacia adelante. ¿Cómo podría eso explicar su intolerable comportamiento?

—No fue un giratiempo —Dumbledore suspiró mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en su silla—. Y tienes razón. Ni siquiera un giratiempo podría explicar las fascinantes palabras de la señorita Granger. Debe haber algo más que temporalmente la quitó de nuestro mundo y le permitió tener una experiencia en una línea de tiempo diferente.

Severus arqueó una ceja antes de entrecerrar sus ojos ante el director. Su dolor de cabeza le impedía pensar adecuadamente. —Quizá mirar en su mente sea un procedimiento necesario, entonces —siseó con impaciencia—. No tengo problemas para llevar a cabo Legeremancia en la mañana.

—Eso no será necesario —Dumbledore sonrió mientras meneaba la cabeza—, porque yo ya lo he hecho.

El ceño de Severus se profundizó. Sabía que como director, posiblemente Dumbledore no tenía que pedir permiso antes de realizar un procedimiento semejante. Sin embargo, él aún consideraba que invadir la mente de un alumno sin advertencia previa era algo poco ético—. ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Qué viste?

—Miré dentro de la mente de la señorita Granger cuando estaba aquí hoy más temprano, dándonos la "profecía" que nos avisa acerca del peligro en el que estará un estudiante —Dumbledore se reclinó atrás en su asiento—. En ese momento fue que decidí que era necesario verificar sus dichos.

—¿Y? —El Maestro de Pociones se enderezó en su asiento, obviamente intrigado—. ¿Qué encontraste?

El director meneó la cabeza con un suspiro decepcionado. —Nada —respondió en voz baja—. No vi ninguna actividad inusual en las memorias de la señorita Granger. Tampoco detecté ningún esfuerzo en Oclumancia de su parte, no que esperaba encontrar alguno, por cierto. La única explicación que tengo es que se trata en verdad de un sueño que ella experimentó. Ésa tiene que ser la única explicación, porque los sueños son las únicas memorias que la Legeremancia no puede recuperar.

—Tus explicaciones no hacen sentido —observó Severus—. Y tampoco nos dan ninguna respuesta. ¿De dónde sacó esos "sueños"?

—Por eso te llamé aquí a que me ayudes con este rompecabezas —Dumbledore miró a Severus, sus ojos azules centelleando tras sus lentes de media luna—. ¿Estaría en lo cierto al asumir que nada de lo que dijo acerca de ti es cierto?

Severus consideró la cuestión en silencio, y le dio al director una respuesta simple. —No.

—Bueno, siendo que tampoco parece que tú tengas ninguna idea —Dumbledore se encogió de hombros—, supongo que simplemente tendremos que ver cómo se dan las cosas.

—Supongo... —Severus se levantó de la silla—, si no hay nada más, Albus, tuve un día difícil.

—Por supuesto, Severus —Dumbledore sonrió cálidamente al mago de negro y preguntó esperanzadamente—: ¿te veré en la cena?

—Tuve suficiente de los cabezas huecas por hoy —gruñó Severus—. Espero que me perdones si me retiro temprano esta noche.

—Desde luego —Dumbledore asintió con compasión—, espero que una buena noche de sueño haga que mañana sea un día radiante.

Severus apretó los labios con fuerza y asintió secamente con la cabeza. Mientras salía, musitó: —No lo creo.

Hermione se despertó sintiendo como si al dormir se hubiera deshecho del cansancio de un largo viaje. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró acostada en una cama rodeada de biombos en la enfermería.

Pestañeando un par de veces ante la tela blanca de los biombos, comenzó a recordar cosas que habían sucedido el día anterior. El mundo a su alrededor súbitamente se aclaró. Había recuperado todas sus memorias de dos vidas muy diferentes. Una era la de haber crecido como Hermione Granger, haber ingresado al mundo mágico hacía cuatro años y pasado casi todo ese tiempo con sus compañeros de Gryffindor y amigos Harry y Ron. Pero en el fondo de su mente, recordaba también los años que había pasado en California del Norte como madre soltera, criando a su bebé y haciendo amistad con un mago vecino llamado Severus Snape. Pero ¿cómo se conectaban esas dos vidas? ¿Qué la había llevado de una a la otra? Simplemente no sabía.

Meneando la cabeza con frustración, se levantó lentamente de la cama. Pronto escuchó a la señora Pomfrey que se acercaba a su lado.

—Querida, estoy tan contenta que estés despierta —la enfermera saludó a Hermione con alegría—. ¡Dormiste toda la noche! Si me preguntas, creo que el profesor Dumbledore exageró con el encantamiento tranquilizador —con un movimiento de su varita, la señora Pomfrey lanzó algunos encantamientos de diagnóstico antes de asentir satisfecha—. Todo parece estar perfecto, señorita Granger. Pero quiero que tomes una dosis más de poción calmante antes de comenzar el día. ¿Por qué no vas a ponerte un uniforme limpio y yo pido a los elfos domésticos que te traigan el desayuno para tomar con la poción? Lo último que quiero es una estudiante con dolor de estómago fuera de la enfermería.

—Me puse en verdadero ridículo ayer, ¿verdad? —Hermione frunció el ceño mientras escuchaba sin ganas los planes de la señora Pomfrey.

—Bueno, lamento decirte que nadie sabe qué es lo que te pasó —la bruja mayor meneó la cabeza con compasión—. Cuando el profesor Snape te trajo aquí, no parecía estar muy contento. Creía que estabas delirando. Y aparentemente ni siquiera el director pudo entender tu comportamiento —con amables golpecitos en el hombro de la chica, la señora Pomfrey intentó levantarle el ánimo—: la profesora McGonagall y tus amigos vinieron a visitarte anoche. Le pedí a la señorita Weasley que te trajera una muda de ropa. Aquí tienes, y no le des más importancia a lo que sucedió ayer. ¡Es hora de comenzar un nuevo día!

Hermione agradeció a la enfermera cortésmente y siguió sus instrucciones. Se puso el uniforme que Ginny le había traído la noche anterior y tomó la poción con el desayuno provisto por los elfos domésticos. Cuando visitó la oficina de la señora Pomfrey para despedirse, la enfermera le entregó un mensaje que Hermione deseaba no fuera cierto.

—Por cierto, mi querida, tanto el director como el profesor Snape quieren verte. Seguramente para una conversación rápida antes de que vayas con tus amigos —la señora Pomfrey intentó quitar importancia a los pedidos.

—Oh no —gimió Hermione—, ¿quieren verme otra vez? Esto va a ser tan embarazoso... ¿Están los dos en la oficina del profesor Dumbledore?

—Bueno, los pedidos vinieron por separado —la señora Pomfrey frunció el ceño mientras intentaba pensar un plan que aliviara la ansiedad de la chica—. ¿Por qué no vas a ver al profesor Dumbledore primero? Su oficina queda más cerca. Ya sabes que el director siempre es muy indulgente cuando se trata de buenos estudiantes —le sonrió a Hermione de modo alentador—. Y quizá te dará tiempo a preparar unas buenas disculpas antes de bajar a las mazmorras.

Hermione agradeció la consideración de la bruja. Sin embargo por dentro no estaba segura de qué encuentro sería peor. Hasta que pudiera entender si su memoria de esa "otra vida" era cierta, no estaba segura de en cuál mago debía confiar más.

Pero tomó el consejo de la señora Pomfrey e hizo su primera parada en la oficina del director: estaba, en verdad, más cerca.

—¡Buen día, señorita Granger! —Dumbledore la recibió con una sonrisa alegre—. Espero que haya tenido una buena noche de sueño y se sienta mejor.

—Bastante... —respondió Hermione en voz baja—. Quisiera disculparme, profesor Dumbledore. Realmente no fue mi intención ser irrespetuosa. No entiendo qué me pasó.

—Eso hace dos de nosotros —el viejo mago continuó sonriendo cálidamente a la joven bruja—. Por favor, no se preocupe por eso. Estamos viviendo un tiempo emocionante, ¿no? El Torneo de los Tres Magos puede ciertamente ser una gran distracción. Y además, entiendo perfectamente bien que a veces aún los sueños pueden parecer mágicos dentro de las paredes de este castillo.

—¿Usted cree que ésos eran sueños? —Hermione frunció el ceño, ya que le costaba creer que los años que había pasado criando a Toby y llevando adelante su pequeño negocio podían todos ser un sueño.

—No tengo una explicación mejor —respondió el director con sinceridad—, a menos que tenga más información que recuerde y que sea relevante a nuestra realidad.

Ésa era la pregunta que Hermione había temido desde esa mañana. Había intentado reconciliar sus "dos vidas", y rápidamente se había dado cuenta que aunque sus días en California del Norte sucedían bastante tiempo adelante en el futuro, no podía recordar mucho acerca de la historia de este período de tiempo.

Observando a Hermione titubear, el director continuó. —Yo realmente no me preocuparía por eso, señorita Granger. ¿Para qué preocuparnos por un sueño cuando está tan lejos de la realidad? Y si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudarla, por favor no dude en preguntar. Siempre puede venir a hablar conmigo de lo que sea, mi querida. Puede confiarme sus secretos. Y por favor recuerde que yo siempre tengo la mejor intención para con usted y sus amigos.

Hermione asintió educadamente y sonrió agradecida al viejo mago. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado cuán comprensivo era Dumbledore? ¿Cómo podía alguien considerar manipulador al director?

—Antes de irse, señorita Granger —el director la detuvo cuando iba saliendo— ¿ha escuchado hablar de la Oclumancia?

—¿Oclumancia? —Hermione frunció el ceño—. He oído de ella. Es una magia avanzada, ¿verdad? Se usa para proteger la mente de ser penetrada a través de la Legeremancia.

—Debo decir, señorita Granger —Dumbledore soltó una suave risa—, que debería haber sabido que nunca seré capaz de decir algo que usted no haya estudiado o al menos escuchado antes. Pero sí, eso es correcto. Me preguntaba si estaría interesada en aprender. Si lo está, yo estaría encantado de darle algunas lecciones privadas.

—¿Yo? ¿Aprender Oclumancia? —Hermione, sorprendida, abrió los ojos más grandes. Ella nunca rechazaría la oportunidad de aprender algo nuevo en el mundo mágico, mucho menos aprender directamente del más grande mago vivo. Sin embargo, sí encontró intrigante la sugerencia del director—. ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con... esos "sueños" que tuve?

Dumbledore continuó sonriendo a la joven bruja por detrás de sus lentes de media luna. —No, mi querida. ¿Qué la hace pensar que tiene nada que ver con nada?

—Bueno... es que es una especie de... eh... una sugerencia inesperada —Hermione se sentía completamente confundida.

—Eso es perfectamente entendible, señorita Granger —el profesor Dumbledore asintió comprensivamente—. El único motivo por el que lo sugiero es porque creo que puede tener algún tiempo libre en sus manos este semestre, ahora que no está tomando las clases extras usando el giratiempo. Sería un desperdicio no maximizar su tiempo en Hogwarts, ¿no le parece?

Hermione sintió emoción de que el director la comprendiera tan bien. Asintió ansiosamente su concordancia.

—Conociendo su entusiasmo para aprender cosas nuevas —el director le guiñó un ojo con picardía—, estoy seguro de que disfrutará estudiar algo nuevo e interesante. La Oclumancia ofrece una base para otras magias avanzadas, de modo que me parece un lugar lógico para comenzar. Encontrará los libros relevantes en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. Tiene mi permiso para hacer cualquier investigación sobre el tema que considere necesaria.

—Y en cuanto a las lecciones con usted, ¿cuándo podemos comenzar? —Hermione apenas podía contener su entusiasmo. Todas sus preocupaciones acerca de sus "sueños" se habían evaporado completamente.

—¿Por qué no empieza con la lectura e investigación? Hay algunas prácticas que puede comenzar a hacer por su cuenta. Yo tendré que hacer algunos arreglos para incluirla en mi horario, especialmente ahora que tenemos un buen número de visitas en Hogwarts. Pero estoy seguro que podremos tener algunas clases programadas para Navidad. ¿Le parece aceptable?

—¡Sí, absolutamente! —Hermione le sonrió, feliz, al viejo mago.

—Sólo necesito que haga una cosa por mí —Dumbledore parecía aliviado ante la reacción de Hermione a su recomendación.

—Seguro, profesor. ¿Qué le gustaría que haga? —preguntó la joven bruja con curiosidad.

—Quisiera que éste sea un secreto entre nosotros. No hace falta que sus amigos se pongan celosos de sus lecciones privadas conmigo, y yo tampoco quiero que sus profesores piensen que estoy agregando más carga en su horario de clases. Para nombrar una, Minerva ya me había mencionado el año pasado que no le gustaba que usted tomara tantas clases extra.

—Seguro. No hay ningún problema —respondió Hermione—. No le diré una palabra a nadie. Seré solamente yo con los libros en la biblioteca. De todos modos, Harry y Ron nunca me molestan cuando les digo que necesito algo de tiempo para leer tranquila.

Con eso, la bruja adolescente se despidió del director, y dejó la oficina del profesor Dumbledore sintiéndose mejor que nunca.

El entusiasmo de tener la oportunidad de aprender directamente del director pronto comenzó a mermar mientras Hermione recorría el camino hacia su próximo destino. Mientras más se acercaba a las mazmorras, más nerviosa se sentía. Se ruborizó furiosamente al recordar las palabras que había usado con Severus... no, con el profesor Snape, el día anterior. ¿Cómo podría él perdonar su falta de educación? Quizá le había hecho un serio favor a Harry: el Maestro de Pociones seguramente la convertiría en su blanco principal durante el tiempo que les quedaba en Hogwarts.

Un profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios antes de golpear la pesada puerta que daba a la oficina y el laboratorio que pertenecían al Maestro de Pociones. Dio unos golpecitos suaves, esperando que no estuviera allí. Nada sonaba mejor que la idea de posponer la terrible reunión.

—Entre —su fría y fluida voz instantáneamente le quitó la esperanza de un rápido escape.

Tomando aire, Hermione rápidamente recorrió por última vez los planes que había hecho en su mente antes de entrar la oficina del Maestro de Pociones. Sin levantar la vista para encontrar sus profundos ojos oscuros, Hermione comenzó su disculpa inmediatamente luego de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

—Lo siento tanto, profesor Snape. Mi comportamiento de ayer es completamente inaceptable. En verdad lo siento. Desearía poder retirar cada palabra que dije ayer. Yo...

—¿Terminó? —la interrumpió.

—¿Eh? —levantó los ojos, sorprendida. Gimió por dentro... su plan no iba a funcionar después de todo. Él no parecía estar de humor para sus disculpas—. Sólo quería decir que lo siento, señor.

—Ya lo dijo con claridad luego de repetir la oración dos veces —su voz sonaba tan fría como su mirada.

—Lo siento... —hizo una mueca al escucharse repetir la disculpa una vez más.

El Maestro de Pociones rodó los ojos con impaciencia antes de regresar su atención a la Gryffindor de cabello espeso—. Necesito que me explique qué quiso decir con eso de "visitarme" ayer.

—Lo siento, profesor. Fue sólo un sueño. Estaba atrapada en memorias persistentes de mi sueño —Hermione esperaba desesperadamente que el Maestro de Pociones aceptara sus sinceras disculpas y la dejara ir.

—Es lo que dedujo el profesor Dumbledore. Que fue algo que mi mente fabricó en mis sueños, señor —no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, pero pudo escucharlo levantarse detrás del escritorio y comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro frente a ella.

—¿Es eso así? —Un sentido de incertidumbre llenó su voz. Luego de una larga pausa, continuó—: Aún si vino de un ridículo sueño, necesito saber qué más descubrió.

—Pero señor... —los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron y ella rápidamente miró al mago. Esperaba que el Maestro de Pociones hiciera comentarios sarcásticos acerca de su comportamiento irracional, y que quizá le sacara aún más puntos a su casa. Pero nunca había esperado que él le preguntara acerca de las circunstancias a las que ella se había referido.

—¡Explíqueme! —Sus preguntas podían ser inesperadas, pero su actitud era exactamente la que Hermione había esperado.

—Eh... Bueno, éramos vecinos, en mis... "sueños" —comenzó a explicar con voz temblorosa—. De alguna manera, nos hicimos a... a... amigos —Hermione tragó nerviosamente.

—No voy a maldecirla, niña tonta — gruñó el Maestro de Pociones—. ¡Relájese! Y apúrese a contestar mis preguntas. ¡No tengo todo el día! ¿Qué hacía con este "amigo" que conoció? Y ¿qué le dijo él?

—Bueno usted... eh... _él_ me visitaba casi todos los días, en mi negocio. Yo siempre tenía lista una tetera con té negro esperándolo en la mañana. Se pasaba casi todo el día sentado junto a la ventana y hablando conmigo, hasta que mi hijo volvía de la escuela. Entonces usted... eh... a ellos habitualmente les gustaba pasar el tiempo en el jardín de Severus —de repente se dio cuenta que estaba llamando a su profesor por su nombre de pila. Cubriéndose la boca para amortiguar un grito ahogado, Hermione rápidamente comenzó a disculparse otra vez—. ¡Lo siento tanto, señor! Me dejé llevar.

Él la detuvo, impacientemente, con un movimiento de su mano. —¿De qué hablaban? ¿Con este "Severus"?

—Prácticamente de todo, señor —Hermione tomó aire profundamente, recordando al viejo que era tan buen amigo de ella—. Hablábamos de las noticias, de la gente del pueblo, de mi negocio y de su pasado.

—¡Eso! —El Maestro de Pociones apuntó a la última palabra en la oración de Hermione, sobresaltando a la chica—. Eso es lo que necesito saber. ¿Qué le dijo _él_ acerca de _su_ pasado?

Luego de titubear brevemente, Hermione se decidió y contestó. —Me dijo muchas cosas, más que nada sobre su experiencia en el Reino Unido. Me contó de su niñez, creciendo en una familia negligente. Me dijo acerca de su mejor amiga, Lily —ella hizo una breve pausa, cuidadosamente levantó los ojos hacia el profesor frente a ella, para tan sólo encontrar que la miraba con intensidad—. También me contó acerca de sus años en la escuela, de cómo los merodeadores lo acosaban y cómo su mejor amiga se alejó de él...

—¡Suficiente! —vociferó, silenciando inmediatamente a la chica frente a él.

Luego de respirar profundamente varias veces para calmar su agitado corazón, Hermione comenzó de nuevo. —Sé que esto tiene que ser un sueño. El Severus que yo conocí tenía setenta años más que yo. Si ése fuera realmente usted —forzó una miserable sonrisa—, yo ni siquiera debería haber nacido aún, ¿no? Usted debe pensar que estoy completamente loca...

—¿Acaso dije eso? —la voz aterciopelada del profesor la interrumpió.

—¿Usted no cree...? —Hermione lo miró, confundida. Por medio segundo pensó que vio al Severus que conocía—. ¿Usted no cree que esté loca? ¿Usted no cree que yo inventé todo esto? ¿Usted cree que mis "sueños" son reales?

El mago observó a la joven bruja sin inmutarse. Luego de una larga pausa, le dijo: —No tengo explicaciones para usted hasta que encuentre la verdad acerca de esos "sueños" suyos. Hasta entonces, sin embargo, le prohíbo decir una sola palabra acerca de ellos a ninguno de sus amigos, incluyendo los más cercanos.

Hermione abrió los ojos bien grandes.

El profesor Snape rodó los ojos otra vez. —No me diga que olvidó quiénes son: el señor Potter y el señor Weasley, por supuesto, los líderes de los alborotadores de Gryffindor. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede saber lo que acaba de contarme.

Sintiendo el ardor de las lágrimas en sus ojos, Hermione asintió lentamente. —Se lo prometí una vez, y se lo prometeré de nuevo. Sus secretos están a salvo conmigo.

El Maestro de Pociones miró a Hermione a través de ojos entrecerrados y luego, con un movimiento de su mano, la despidió.

Pero Hermione tenía una última pregunta en su cabeza antes de poder irse. Hizo una mueca al pensar en las sombrías noches por delante. —Profesor Snape, ¿a qué hora quiere que venga a mi detención esta noche?

Durante un larguísimo momento, Snape la fulminó con la mirada. Apretando sus labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea, parecía estar librando una batalla consigo mismo. Finalmente, soltó un gruñido y dijo: —Bajo estas circunstancias especiales, retiraré las asignaciones de detención. Sin embargo —hizo una pausa escalofriante—, si deja escapar una sola palabra de nuestra conversación fuera de este recinto, me aseguraré de que desee haber estado castigada durante un año entero. ¿Entiende?

Asintiendo nerviosamente, Hermione dijo: —Gracias, señor. Realmente lo aprecio. Acerca de los puntos que dedujo ayer, ¿cree usted...?

—¿Acaso alguna vez me había visto cambiar una decisión, señorita Granger? —El Maestro de Pociones elevó su voz—. ¡No tiente a su suerte!

—No, señor —respondió ella en voz baja mientras salía de su oficina, aunque no pudo ocultar con éxito la pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.


	7. Atrapados, con un destello de esperanza

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Personajes oficiales y universo de Harry Potter propiedad de JK Rowling. "Come Back to Me" propiedad de la imaginación de ChristinaFay. Traducción de vuestra servidora.

**N de la T: **Como le anticipé a algunas de ustedes, estoy de vacaciones. El sol escasea, la lluvia y el viento abundan, y la veintiúnica torre de telefonía móvil se doblegó el sábado pasado ante una de las tormentas que me acompañan diariamente. No me rindo, pero tengo que hacer un pequeño viaje para postear (y revisar mail, visitar mi casi olvidado Facebook, llamar a casa, esas cosas). Por eso no he respondido los comentarios (que, como siempre, agradezco de corazón!) y si bien me comprometo a responder a cada uno a mi regreso, tampoco voy a poder responder a los de este capítulo hasta entonces. Pero... ¡perdón! es posible que tampoco pueda postear el capítulo ocho el viernes, tampoco... :( Entonces, si el viernes no doy señales de vida, quédense tranquilas que el próximo martes esta historia estará de regreso.

¡Nos vemos!

**Capítulo Siete – Atrapados, con un destello de esperanza**

Severus nunca había prestado mucha atención a los estudiantes fuera de su clase, y deseaba poder culpar a este patético comportamiento enteramente en el objetivo de su observación: Hermione Granger.

Durante las últimas dos semanas, encontró su atención atraída hacia la chica mucho más de lo apropiado. Se encontró observándola en el Gran Comedor, en los pasillos, en los terrenos del castillo e incluso desde lejos cuando la divisó en Hogsmeade durante el fin de semana cuando ella estaba allí con sus amigos. A Severus le resultaba difícil creer que una simple alumna podía convertirse en un rompecabezas tan interesante para él. Perdió muchas noches de sueño meditando acerca de sus extrañas palabras y pensando qué otra miseria su misteriosa experiencia podría traerle a él.

La agonía de Severus comenzó poco después de que la estudiante de cuarto año de Gryffindor relatara sus extraños sueños. Si sus palabras en la oficina del director lo habían alarmado, su explicación acerca de su "amistad" en su propia oficina la mañana siguiente habían enfurecido al Maestro de Pociones. ¿Amigos? ¿Con la sabelotodo de Gryffindor? Deseaba poder acusar a la chica de inventarlo todo. Desafortunadamente, sin embargo, no podía mentir acerca de ello: él sabía que lo que ella había dicho sobre su pasado era, en verdad, cierto.

Aún así la misteriosa fuente de la historia de la chica era sólo el principio del dolor de cabeza de Severus.

Observaba cómo la marca tenebrosa en su brazo se volvía más prominente cada día. Moody definitivamente sospechaba algo. Severus se quejó amargamente con el director acerca de las poco apreciadas irrupciones que el recientemente contratado profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras imponía sobre sus depósitos privados, señalando que Ojoloco se estaba fijando en el blanco equivocado. Dumbledore sólo escuchó y asintió, pero no hizo nada. Severus sólo podía hacer muecas desdeñosas al ex Auror, sabiendo que no había nada más que pudiera hacer para expresar su descontento. Para empeorar el enfado de Severus, Karkaroff claramente estaba perdiendo la calma y esperaba encontrar un simpatizante en el Maestro de Pociones de Hogwarts. Severus sabía que podía fingir por poco tiempo antes de verse forzado a estar de acuerdo con el cobarde ex mortífago. La verdad estaba clara: el Señor Oscuro estaba en camino, y era inevitable otra guerra.

El elevado nivel de stress de la inminente tormenta le daba a Severus más razones para contemplar las extrañas palabras de Granger. Si Dumbledore tenía razón, si ella había en verdad anticipado el resultado de la segunda Guerra mágica, si era cierto que él mismo iba a hacer una contribución significativa, Severus necesitaba más información. ¿Cómo se desarrollaría la guerra? ¿Cómo encajaría su rol en ella? ¿Y qué, exactamente, necesitaría hacer él?

Intentó conseguir las respuestas de ella a través de la manera usual que tenía para comunicarse con un estudiante: someterla a su estilo interrogativo de cuestionamiento.

—Señorita Granger, necesito más detalles acerca de sus supuestos sueños —le pidió a la joven bruja que se quedara después de clases un día—. Debe usted darse cuenta que es muy importante no retener ninguna información útil que tenga el potencial de prevenir que la escuela y nuestro mundo estén en riesgo —su voz era severa y fría.

—Desde luego, profesor. ¿Dónde deberíamos empezar? —Ella le ofreció una sonrisa pequeña e intranquila—. Yo estaría más que feliz de poder ayudar. Pero no puedo recordar mucho acerca de los eventos que sucedieron en este período del tiempo. Mi hijo por el otro lado, ama leer las historias de las aventuras de Harry Potter... —frunció el ceño mientras sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia el pasado, o mejor dicho, el distante futuro.

—No tengo interés en _su hijo_ —le espetó él.

Su ceño se hizo más profundo mientras ella lo miraba. Vio lágrimas brillando en sus suaves ojos castaños.

—Lo extraño tanto —dijo en voz baja, antes de volver la mirada al suelo y enjugarse las silenciosas lágrimas.

Severus rodó los ojos con impaciencia antes de mirar con furia a la chica. —No le pedí que se quedara después de clases para llorar acerca de un niño que obviamente no existe. Tenemos cosas más importantes...

—¿Cómo puede decir eso? —ella lo interrumpió, lo cual lo sorprendió bastante: nunca había habido otro alumno que se atreviera a desafiarlo directamente de esa forma, ni siquiera el mocoso Potter. Granger ni siquiera evitó su mirada penetrante—. ¡¿Cómo puede decir que él no es real?! —El dolor era claramente evidente en su voz—. Usted es el único que no piensa que estoy loca. ¡Por eso pensé que podíamos hablar! ¡Además, usted estaba ahí! ¡A usted él le importaba! ¿Cómo puede...? —Ahogándose en sus palabras, cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza. Lentamente se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta—. No creo poder ayudarlo, profesor. No recuerdo mucho. Y usted... —suspiró suavemente antes de mirarlo con tristeza— es tan diferente.

Desapareció a través de la puerta del aula antes de que él pudiera reaccionar a sus comentarios, dejándolo parado solo en el aula, furioso. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a irse sin haber sido despedida apropiadamente por su profesor?! Por el otro lado, a su vez, su tono lo conmovió hasta el tuétano. Hermione Granger no hablaba con Severus Snape como una alumna, sino como alguien que lo había conocido durante mucho tiempo. Ella sonaba como alguien que no sólo confiaba en él pero que además, aparentemente, estaba intentando aferrarse a una conexión que él ni siquiera sabía que existía entre ellos. De algún modo, como si estuviera hechizado, Severus no podía sino permitir que la tristeza de sus ojos se quemara en su mente, persiguiéndolo cada vez que cerraba los propios.

Para su propia decepción, Severus no pudo agredirla verbalmente otra vez. En su lugar, ahogó su furia más tarde esa noche junto a la chimenea con media botella de whisky de fuego.

La mañana siguiente marcó el día en el que comenzó a observar a la joven bruja obsesivamente. Mirándola con furia desde la distancia, Severus deseaba poder encontrar todas sus respuestas tan sólo con mantenerla bajo vigilancia.

Lo que vio en ella pronto cambió todo.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba mirándola, menos seguro se sentía Severus acerca de la opinión que tenía de su joven alumna. No encajaba con el típico estereotipo de joven Gryffindor. No era arrogante ni temeraria. No parecía estar interesada en presumir su extraordinaria inteligencia, aunque sí estaba siempre lista para un debate justo, y siempre ganaba su caso a través de la argumentación lógica. Se comportaba de manera mucho más madura que todos los otros adolescentes alborotados a su alrededor. Era demasiado callada entre las niñas charlatanas. Cuando las otras jóvenes brujas estaban chismeando acerca del mago más sexy en el barco de Durmstrang, Hermione Granger era la que estaba sentada en un rincón tejiendo horrorosos sombreros para los elfos domésticos. Severus escuchó por casualidad que la joven había creado una organización para cuidar de los derechos de los elfos domésticos. Rodó los ojos ante aquel esfuerzo aparentemente sin sentido, pero tomó nota del gesto tras esas gentiles acciones. Ella nuca trataba a nadie de forma desagradable sólo porque los demás consideraran que debía hacerlo. Quizás, se le ocurrió un día a Severus, no era tan inverosímil pensar que Granger le ofreciera su amistad a alguien que nunca hubiera hecho nada lindo por ella. Alguien como él mismo.

Y allí estaba ese comportamiento maternal, que era el que más molestaba a Severus. Estaba seguro de que Potter, Weasley e incluso Longbottom podían llegar a costarle a Gryffindor todos los puntos en su reloj de arena en un solo día si no fuera por la señorita Granger, que siempre estaba allí para encaminarlos antes de que sus actos imprudentes los metieran en serios problemas.

Otros a su alrededor también parecían haber notado la desconexión de la chica con sus pares. A excepción de los pocos cercanos a ella, muchos estudiantes no podían abstenerse de hacer comentarios poco amigables sobre ella regularmente. Sin embargo, la muy compuesta señorita Granger tan sólo se reía. Era tan indulgente. Severus presionó sus labios juntos mientras se preguntaba: ¿podría ser ella mayor de lo que parecía, como le había informado en la oficina del director?

Años de práctica habían convertido a Severus en un maestro del encubrimiento. Nadie había notado su observación secreta, excepto por la única vez que demostró que aún un maestro podía sufrir un percance.

Sucedió una mañana durante el desayuno en el Gran Comedor. Echando un vistazo a través del recinto, Severus pronto encontró a la bruja que buscaba. Ella estaba escuchando el parloteo de la chica Weasley del otro lado de la mesa del desayuno mientras picoteaba la comida en su plato. Él había notado el cambio en la señorita Granger desde que había comenzado a prestarle atención. No había estado comiendo mucho, y parecía alterarse fácilmente por cosas que no parecían ser notables para nadie más. En esa mañana en particular, Severus notó que se había vuelto inusualmente callada después de que un niño de primer año corrió a su lado, descuidadamente golpeándole el hombro con su bolso. El niño se disculpó de inmediato. Pero Granger parecía haber sido tomada por sorpresa por algo en el niño frente a ella. Severus casi podía jurar que la vio limpiarse el rostro en secreto luego de que el niño se alejara. ¿Había llorado?

Y fue en ese momento que ella giró su cabeza y encontró su mirada. Era demasiado tarde para mirar a otro lado sin que pareciera que la estaba observando en secreto. De modo que en lugar de desviar la vista, Severus entrecerró sus ojos ante ella, haciendo de cuenta que acababa de verla. La joven bruja no retiró la mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraron con sus fríos ojos oscuros. Frunció el ceño levemente al principio, como si su atención la sorprendiera. Y luego, para su completa sorpresa, le sonrió.

Era una sonrisa cálida y sincera, pero no sin una pizca de tristeza. Era un gesto que uno sólo podría ofrecer a un amigo, un amigo que es capaz de entender la comunicación no verbal. Era amable, comprensiva y, de alguna manera, suplicante. ¿Acaso ella esperaba algo de él? Severus estaba más confundido que nunca.

* * *

Si alguien hubiera tenido en cuenta la opinión de Severus, la Navidad debería haber sido cancelada. Si la guerra estaba cercana, si un peligro desconocido se avecinaba, ¿qué beneficio les traía enseñar a los cabezas huecas a bailar? Hubiera sido mucho más sensato fomentar prácticas en el club de duelo que prepararlos para el baile de Navidad.

Pero, por supuesto, el director no pensaba lo mismo.

Muy para su fastidio, el Maestro de Pociones estaba obligado a vestir su túnica de gala y asistir a un evento atiborrado de adolescentes hormonales.

—Apúrense al comedor, por favor. ¡Estamos a punto de comenzar! —Minerva estaba guiando a los estudiantes hacia el Gran Comedor cuando Severus hizo su camino desde los corredores de las mazmorras—. Oh, Severus —la bruja saludó a su colega agradablemente—, ¡te ves muy elegante esta noche!

—¿En verdad? —se burló—. Asumo que es el color el que hace la diferencia.

Minerva rodó los ojos y rió. —¡Todo menos el color! Pero ¿qué puedo decir? El negro te queda bien. —Sonriendo cálidamente al mago, la subdirectora preguntó—: ¿Recuerdas todavía lo que aprendiste en mi clase de danza cuando tenías su edad? —Se volvió y sonrió a los alumnos rápidamente antes de regresar su atención al Maestro de Pociones—. ¿Te gustaría mostrarme cuánto recuerdas aún?

—Absolutamente no —Severus arrastró las palabras—. Déjame tranquilo, Minerva. Haz que Albus lo haga. Aún en su anciana edad siempre está buscando alguna excusa para disfrutar de algo de glamour.

—Pero yo aún recuerdo, Severus —la bruja llamó tras el mago mientras él se alejaba—. Eras muy bueno en el vals.

Él no se molestó en mirar atrás a la bruja para darle una respuesta mientras se dirigía derecho hacia el Gran Comedor.

A pesar de que odiaba las reuniones, Severus tenía que admitir que el viejo director sabía cómo dar una fiesta. A pesar de la música fuerte y los ruidosos estudiantes, la fiesta era casi tolerable.

No fue sino hasta que los cuatro campeones entraron en el Comedor para comenzar el baile que Severus encontró a la chica. Y no pudo sino alzar las cejas ante la vista.

La señorita Granger definitivamente se veía más adulta con su vestido de gala que con su uniforme escolar. Había elegido un vestido largo entallado con capas de tela en cascada oscilando desde un rosa claro hasta el lavanda. Su cabello, cuidadosamente levantado en un elegante rodete, casi la hacía verse irreconocible. Desde la distancia, Severus no pudo evitar pensar que se veía como una flor de primavera, lista para florecer.

Observó a la joven bruja bailar con elegancia junto a la celebridad de Durmstrang. Viktor Krum se veía obviamente orgulloso de su cita. El joven mago extranjero no podía evitar verse petulante, como si acabara de ganar el torneo completo. ¿Quién podía culparlo? Se podía decir que la joven en sus brazos era más atractiva que cualquiera de las parte Veela que habían venido de Beauxbatons.

Para el asombro de Severus, no obstante, la señorita Granger no parecía estar muy impresionada con la atención que estaba recibiendo. Era amable con de Krum, y sonreía a los espectadores de tanto en tanto. Pero aún Severus podía ver que no la estaba pasando bien. Cuando la música se detuvo, el Maestro de Pociones notó que la chica silenciosamente se escapó fuera del Comedor y se dirigió a la entrada del castillo. Entornó los ojos y decidió seguirla. Quizás la joven bruja tenía planes mucho peores con su cita.

A medida que hizo su camino por el jardín, Severus convenientemente interrumpió a varias parejas de adolescentes que se besuqueaban. Se sintió muy satisfecho después de quitarle cuarenta puntos a Gryffindor, treinta a Hufflepuff y quince a Ravenclaw. Sonrió para sí al observar a la señorita Parkinson y al señor Malfoy correr a toda velocidad hacia la oscuridad. Si no los atrapaba, no iba a avergonzar a su propia casa.

Pero no podía dejar que su objetivo se alejara demasiado. Severus se mantuvo a una distancia razonablemente corta de la señorita Granger, preguntándose qué tendría ella en mente. Antes de mucho pareció haber encontrado su respuesta cuando la sombra de un joven mago se deslizó tras la chica.

El joven campeón de Durmstrang era astuto. Apenas notó la desaparición de su cita, la siguió rápidamente fuera del castillo y hacia el Lago Negro.

Severus no podía comprender por qué estaba enojado cuando vio al mago alcanzar a la joven bruja. No estaban haciendo nada inapropiado, a menos que uno considerara que caminar lado a lado mientras conversaban fuera un acto inaceptable. Severus decidió seguirlos. Y se prometió que si hacían algo fuera de lugar, sin importar cuán pequeño, estaría allí para quitarle cincuenta puntos a la casa de Gryffindor y se prepararía para una seria confrontación con Karkaroff por no vigilar a sus estudiantes.

Los dos adolescentes se detuvieron junto a la orilla del lago, bastante lejos del castillo. Escondido tras un espeso arbusto, Severus podía escuchar cada palabra de su conversación.

—¿Por qué no me crees cuando te digo que eres hermosa? —la pregunta del mago tenía un acento algo torpe.

—No, Viktor —la chica se dio vuelta a mirar el lago—. No es que no te crea. Yo... aprecio lo que dices y yo te... eh... doy las gracias.

—Entonces ¿por qué huyes?

«_¿Huir?_» Severus estaba confundido. ¿Acaso la chica no había planeado esta "caminata a la luz de la luna" con anterioridad y, en cambio, estaba huyendo?

—La música me estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Creo que me voy a ir pronto a la cama.

«_Ah... ésa es su excusa_». Severus dirigió una mueca burlona a las dos figuras.

—¿Te gustaría venir a mi habitación? —Había un entusiasmo inconfundible en la voz del joven mago. Severus estaba listo para lanzar un encantamiento de advertencia desde su varita y saltar de atrás del arbusto—. ¿Te he dicho...? Tengo mi propia habitación en nuestro barco. Es muy cómoda. Estoy seguro que nunca has estado en un lugar como ése.

—Oh no, Viktor, me malinterpretaste —ella negó con la cabeza febrilmente—. No quise decir eso. Yo... yo sólo quiero estar sola.

—Bueno —el mago era muy complaciente—. Estar solos aquí en la oscuridad suena bastante bien. —Se acercó a la chica y la envolvió con sus brazos desde atrás.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —La voz de ella sorprendió tanto al mago intentando abrazarla como al que estaba tras el arbusto—. No, Viktor. Yo... yo... supongo que debo pedirte disculpas. Estuve de acuerdo en venir al baile contigo, pero olvidé aclararte que sólo venía como tu amiga.

—¿Amiga? —el muchacho dio un paso atrás, confundido—. La gente no invita a una amiga a ir al baile de Navidad. Tienes que... sentir... algo... también... ¿No te gusto?

—Bueno... —titubeó ella—, me gustas como amigo, Viktor.

—Pero la mayoría de las chicas no _gustan_ de mí como amigo, Hez-mi-ope —el joven mago hizo una pausa con un cierto titubeo—. Yo pensé que querrías ser más que amigos. No iba a hacer nada. Tan solo iba a abrazarte y quizá... darte un beso.

—Pero eso es justo lo que no quiero —Hermione se alejó unos pocos pasos del muchacho.

—No entiendo... —Viktor se rascó la cabeza—. ¿Hice algo malo?

—No, no lo hiciste —ella le aseguró rápidamente—. No hiciste nada malo. Has sido un caballero y un buen amigo. Pero no eres... mi tipo.

—¿No soy tu tipo? —Viktor estaba más que sorprendido. El célebre joven obviamente no estaba acostumbrado a que una chica lo rechazara—. ¿Por qué no? —continuó.

—Tú eres... eh... —ella trastabilló con sus palabras—. Tú eres... demasiado joven.

—¿Muy joven? —elevó la voz, estupefacto—. Espera... Qué... Cómo... Pero, ¡tengo dieciocho! ¡Y tú sólo tienes catorce!

—Quince.

—De acuerdo, quince. ¡Aún tengo tres años más que tú! Eso es suficientemente mayor. ¿Cómo puedes decir que soy demasiado joven?

—Es complicado —respondió ella con tono de disculpa—. Lo siento, Viktor. Pero yo... no puedo.

—Eres muy extraña —el joven mago dejó escapar un gruñido frustrado. Luego de un momento preguntó—: ¿Estás terminando conmigo? ¿Aún somos amigos?

—No hay nada que terminar, Viktor —le contestó calmadamente—, porque nunca estuvimos juntos. Y por supuesto, no tengo nada contra ti. Siempre podemos ser amigos.

«_Esto es inesperado_». El Maestro de Pociones arqueó una ceja al observar al joven campeón de Durmstrang regresar lentamente al castillo, viéndose completamente abatido.

Severus observó en silencio mientras la señorita Granger dio unos pocos pasos hacia el lago y se sentó cerca del agua. Apoyó la barbilla sobre una rodilla y suspiró. Sin saber qué lo impulsaba, Severus decidió que intentaría hablar con la joven bruja una vez más.

Mientras caminaba rodeando el arbusto para acercarse hacia la chica, se aseguró de que sus pisadas hicieran ruido para no asustarla al acercarse. Una brisa fresca se levantó en ese mismo momento y empujó hacia la oscuridad a las finas nubes que velaban la luna, iluminando instantáneamente los terrenos con un resplandor plata.

La observó alzar la vista hacia él, y cómo su ceño se frunció cuando reconoció quién se le acercaba.

Volviendo su atención hacia el agua la chica preguntó en voz baja: —¿Qué hice ahora, profesor? ¿Cuántos puntos voy a perder?

No le gustó la pregunta, pero no respondió. Se sentó en silencio sobre una larga piedra junto al agua, a poca distancia de ella. Un poco más tarde le pregunto: —¿Demasiado joven? ¿Esa es la mejor excusa que se le ocurrió?

Los ojos de ella se dispararon hacia los de él en sorpresa. Él le devolvió la mirada sin inmutarse mientras ella abría y cerraba la boca varias veces. Finalmente, ella encontró su voz y dijo: —¡Nos estaba espiando!

Él ignoró la acusación y dejó escapar un gruñido. —¿Qué le hizo pensar que era una buena idea aventurarse tan cerca del bosque, de noche y con un mago extranjero? —Cuando no la escuchó replicar nada, continuó—: Yo esperaría que la próxima vez haga un mejor trabajo en cuanto a la discreción sobre sus supuestos sueños. Fue una excusa mediocre para usar al intentar rechazar la proposición de un joven.

—¿Ha terminado con su sermón? —le preguntó ella con un suspiro. Su voz sonaba clara, pero la decepción en el tono era obvia.

A Severus le tomó un momento decidirse antes de expresar su curiosidad. —¿Cuántos años tenía, exactamente, antes de despertar en este mundo?

—Acababa de cumplir treinta —contestó ella en voz baja. Cuando no lo escuchó decir más, continuó—: Todo se siente tan extraño. Estoy atrapada en este cuerpo de quince años, pero pienso como si tuviera treinta. Nadie me entiende. Ahora entiendo lo que se debe sentir ser Claudia.

—¿Claudia? —Severus estaba confundido.

—Oh, es un personaje ficticio de una novela muggle —ella meneó la cabeza levemente y dejó escapar un suspiro—. Es sólo que es tan duro darme cuenta que quizá nunca pueda volver a ver a mi bebé. Tal como usted dijo, él obviamente no existe.

Él consideró sus palabras con cuidado antes de responder con su voz fluida y aterciopelada. —Usted no es un vampiro, señorita Granger. No está condenada a mantenerse en este estado por siempre.

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron al asimilar su respuesta. —¿Usted también leyó el libro?

Él se encogió de hombros. —Es un hecho bien sabido que la literatura de ficción siempre es escasa en el mundo mágico. Olvide esa referencia sin significado. Usted no tiene nada en común con esa Claudia, señorita Granger. Considere ésta una segunda oportunidad, y aprovéchela lo mejor que pueda. Muchos otros nunca serán tan afortunados como usted —sin esperar por una respuesta, se levantó de la roca y comenzó a caminar de regreso al castillo.

—Usted no pudo evitarlo —las palabras de ella lo detuvieron.

Dándose vuelta con rapidez para enfrentarla, él entrecerró los ojos y preguntó: —¿Qué quiere decir?

—Usted hizo todo lo que pudo para protegerlos, a los Potter —ella bajó la voz. Observando cómo él caminaba lentamente de regreso hacia ella, continuó—: Quiero decirle que no debería ser tan duro consigo mismo.

—Leyó acerca de eso, ¿verdad? —preguntó Severus con tono amenazante.

—Algo de eso —contestó ella—. Leí acerca de partes de su pasado en este, bueno, sueño que tuve. Pero también aprendí mucho de usted conversando con... —titubeó— con el otro usted.

—¿Qué más puede recordar? —preguntó él.

—Ahora, no mucho —suspiró ella—. Siento como si todo eso sucedió en un sueño, y las cosas que aprendí se han ido desvaneciendo de a poco. Pero le prometo que iré a verlo si recuerdo algo más.

—Bien —fue la simple respuesta.

Ella observó al alto mago dejarla nuevamente para dirigirse al Castillo. —Severus —lo llamó. Él se detuvo inmediatamente cuando escuchó su nombre de pila de la boca de una estudiante. En lugar de darse vuelta para enfrentar a la joven bruja y anunciarle una detención, Severus se quedó quieto en su lugar, sin mirar atrás.

Tomando aire profundamente, la joven bruja dijo: —Además del hijo al que sigo viendo en cada niño de primer año, también extraño a mi amigo. Lo extraño terriblemente. Es realmente difícil verlo todos los días teniendo que recordar que él, quiero decir usted, es tan diferente del hombre que yo conozco.

—No es fácil para mí justificar que la sabelotodo de Gryffindor pueda dirigirse a mí de una manera tan informal, tampoco —dijo él, aún sin mirarla—. Váyase a dormir, señorita Granger. Y recuerde su promesa.

Cuando él se había alejado unos pasos más de ella, la escuchó llamarlo otra vez. —No tome tanto whisky de fuego. No es bueno para su hígado.

Él tan sólo disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos al recibir el consejo. Muy a su pesar, no se dio vuelta para decirle que se ocupara de sus asuntos. En su lugar, le frunció el ceño a una estrella lejana, preguntándose si el hormigueo que sentía en su corazón era el equivalente de un pensamiento reconfortante al saber que alguien realmente se preocupaba por él.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que alguien sintió preocupación por su bienestar, y Severus no podía decir que no le gustaba.

**N de la T:** Tuve que googlear a Claudia, y eso que había visto la película. Varias veces.


	8. Una nueva página

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Personajes oficiales y universo de Harry Potter propiedad de JK Rowling. "Come Back to Me" propiedad de la imaginación de ChristinaFay. Traducción de vuestra servidora.

**N de la T: **Dicen que nadie resiste un archivo. Lamentando no haber podido cumplir con mi promesa a tiempo, llega a ustedes el nuevo capítulo con unos días de demora, y el habitual agradecimiento por vuestra constancia y los comentarios que disfruto enormemente.

yetsave, te debía una respuesta: sí, era _esa_ Claudia.

Éste no es lugar para hacer política y no pretendo generar debate. Solamente quisiera compartir la gran tristeza que siento por lo que está sucediendo en dos países de dos continentes diferentes. No tengo palabras.

**Capítulo Ocho – Una nueva página**

Era una noche sin luna. Los terrenos de Hogwarts se encontraban siniestramente silenciosos luego del caos más temprano al anochecer. Además de la débil luz de las velas que se propagaba desde la oficina del director, el castillo completo parecía finalmente haberse dormido luego de una pesadilla, excepto por una joven bruja que caminaba de un lado a otro, nerviosa, en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Por la que parecía ser la centésima vez, Hermione miró su reloj pulsera: eran las dos y media de la mañana. Tomó un poco de aire y echó un nuevo vistazo a los terrenos del castillo desde la ventana de la torre de Gryffindor. Para su desazón, los terrenos parecían estar tan vacíos como lo estuvieran cuando ella examinara el área pocos minutos antes.

Todos estaban profundamente conmovidos por el trágico final del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Para la escuela entera resultaba difícil comprender la muerte de Cedric Diggory. Harry era quien se encontraba más traumatizado, luego de haber sido testigo de su asesinato en el cementerio. Nadie, sin embargo, sentía lo mismo que Hermione.

Ella se sentía abrumada de tristeza y remordimiento: ella debería haberlo sabido, y podría haberle salvado la vida.

Hermione continuaba pensando acerca de la vaga memoria que tenía luego de haber leído sobre esta época en sus "sueños". Aunque no podía recordar todos los detalles, sí recordaba que la muerte de un estudiante de Hogwarts marcaba el inicio de la segunda Guerra Mágica. ¿Por qué no podía recordar más? ¿Podría ella haber sido capaz de salvar la vida del joven de haberlo hecho?

Observó al director discutir con Cornelius Fudge en la enfermería. Parada silenciosamente junto a la cama de Harry, Hermione rápidamente identificó la lucha de poderes que se desarrollaba frente a ella. La guerra había llegado. Pero no sería tan franca como simplemente unir fuerzas para luchar contra un enemigo conocido. La realidad sería más complicada que el laberinto del torneo que aún se encontraba en el campo de Quidditch. Resultaba claro para Hermione que un frente unido no se daría con facilidad. El director y sus seguidores tendrían que estar solos por ahora, y quizá por un buen tiempo más. Tendrían un camino exigente por delante de ellos para desafiar y derrotar el mal que se había levantado de la tumba.

A diferencia de sus otros amigos en la habitación, Hermione inmediatamente supo lo que el profesor Dumbledore quiso decir cuando le dijo al Maestro de Pociones que hiciera "lo que necesitaba hacer": el director estaba enviando a Severus con Voldemort.

Al observar la ondeante capa del mago desaparecer en el oscuro pasillo, Hermione quiso llorar. Acababa de ver a su querido amigo ser enviado a enfrentar al asesino, ¡solo! Ella deseaba poder correr tras Severus y pedirle que tuviera cuidado, que volviera salvo o al menos darle un abrazo de despedida. Pero no podía hacer nada de eso. Él estaba representando su rol de espía. Nadie más podía conocer su secreto. Y ella le había asegurado que sus secretos estaban a salvo con ella.

Pero eso no quería decir que el mero pensar que Severus había sido enviado a la línea del frente de batalla por su cuenta no la preocupara.

Luego de su breve conversación durante la noche del baile de Navidad, Hermione y su Maestro de Pociones parecían haber desarrollado lentamente un mutuo entendimiento. Cada tanto, ella se quedaba después de clases para compartir con él lo poco de las memorias que podía recordar de su "mundo onírico" bajo el pretexto de consultar al profesor sobre temas relacionados con las pociones que no interesaban a ninguno de sus amigos. Aunque ninguna de sus memorias presentaba alguna relevancia con respecto a su entorno actual, el profesor Snape nunca volvió a hacer comentarios odiosos durante sus reuniones privadas. En cambio, él escuchaba silenciosamente cada palabra que decía la chica. Algunas veces, cuando ella relataba los comentarios que la versión anciana de él hacía acerca de sus estudiantes a lo largo de los años, veía curvarse las comisuras de sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa. El Maestro de pociones parecía desconcertado, pero no respondía a los comentarios de ella. Como si estuviera luchando con la idea de fomentar cualquier tipo de amistad con su alumna, el profesor nunca alentaba a la joven bruja a que elaborara sobre los detalles de su posible futura amistad. Hermione notaba que su profesor evitaba preguntarle nada sobre su vida personal. En cambio, le pedía que se enfocara en el recuento de sus propias experiencias según el recuento del presente que hiciera el Severus Snape mayor, esperando armar una realidad posible desde una memoria fragmentada del futuro.

Mientras Hermione más pensaba acerca de las conversaciones que había compartido con el Severus mayor, más deseaba poder recordar lo que había leído sobre las tareas que había realizado el mago como espía durante la guerra. Deseaba haber prestado más atención las incontables veces que Toby le repitiera las historias acerca del héroe al que el niño admiraba tanto. Severus era más que el héroe de su hijo. Él era también _su_ amigo, un querido amigo, y Hermione no podía ver que su amigo arriesgara su vida solo. Quería ayudarlo, especialmente ahora que se le había dado la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Cuando volvió a mirar los terrenos del castillo una vez más, algo le llamó la atención y emitió un grito ahogado de sorpresa. Rápidamente, Hermione se trepó al alféizar de la ventana y apretó la frente contra el cristal para conseguir una mejor vista de la sombra que se movía con lentitud.

No podía pensar en nadie que no fuera Severus que pudiera estar regresando a esta hora tan avanzada. Pero si ése era en verdad él, algo debía haber salido mal durante su visita con el Señor Oscuro. Aún a la distancia, Hermione podía ver que la persona que caminaba hacia el castillo estaba rengueando. También caminaba extraordinariamente despacio, como si cada paso que daba costara un gran esfuerzo. Cuando finalmente llegó al pie de los escalones de mármol se detuvo, como si intentara recuperar el aliento. Y luego, dolorosamente, comenzó a subir los escalones hasta llegar finalmente a la parte superior y desaparecer tras las pesadas puertas.

Desechando todas las reglas que había aprendido durante los pasados cuatro años, Hermione corrió a través de la sala común y empujó el retrato que protegía el ingreso a la torre.

—¿Dónde crees que vas, jovencita? —La señora gorda intentó suprimir un bostezo sin éxito mientras llamaba tras la chica.

Ignorando el retrato, Hermione corrió derecho hacia las mazmorras.

Mientras bajaba con prisa por el segundo tramo de escalones, un brillo blanco repentinamente iluminó el pasillo del castillo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una cierva plateada brincó frente a ella. Corrió tras el Patronus hacia el vestíbulo principal y observó a la cierva subir las escaleras con elegancia y desaparecer dentro de la oficina del director. «_Severus acaba de enviarle un mensaje al profesor Dumbledore..._» pensó para sí. «_Debe estar herido y está pidiendo ayuda_».

Deseosa de estar junto a su amigo inmediatamente, a Hermione no se le ocurrió esperar al director. Se volvió hacia las mazmorras y pronto llegó a la puerta que conducía a las habitaciones privadas que pertenecían al Maestro de Pociones.

Hermione nunca había visitado los recintos privados de Severus. Recordando su conversación en la oficina del director, dudaba que algún estudiante hubiera sido invitado a visitar al Maestro de Pociones allí antes. Por un breve instante Hermione se preguntó cuáles serían las consecuencias de esta visita nocturna. Tomando aire, descartó rápidamente sus preocupaciones acerca de la posible reacción del mago y golpeó la puerta.

Luego de golpetear la puerta nerviosamente varias veces sin recibir respuesta, Hermione se mordió el labio con fuerza e intentó decidir. ¿Debería irse? O intentar algo distinto... Se preguntó si podría usar la contraseña que el Viejo Severus una vez le dio para entrar en su cabaña. Si tenía suerte, si él había usado siempre la misma contraseña, tenía una oportunidad de entrar. Pero entonces, ¿qué haría este Severus? ¿La entendería? ¿La perdonaría, o terminaría con la frágil cordialidad que apenas recientemente habían comenzado a desarrollar?

Cerrando sus ojos, Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. Meneando la cabeza, la joven Gryffindor tomó una decisión. Los encantamientos de protección cayeron uno a uno cuando murmuró la contraseña. Dando a la puerta un sigiloso empujón, la joven bruja se encontró dentro de las habitaciones privadas que no pertenecían a nadie más que el Maestro de Pociones.

La habitación estaba oscura y silenciosa, la única luz radiaba de la chimenea al otro lado de la sala de estar. Al no ver al mago en ese lugar, Hermione caminó discretamente hacia el dormitorio.

—¿Severus? —llamó suavemente mientras empujaba la puerta del dormitorio. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, ni siquiera ardía una vela—. Lumos —levantó su varita y miró la cama con dosel del mago, sin encontrar a nadie allí.

Hermione frunció el ceño, confundida. Estaba segura de que había visto al mago regresar al castillo. Y estaba segura de que la cierva plateada pertenecía a Severus. «_La cierva era su Lily_», Hermione recordó cómo Toby se lo había explicado.

Justo cuando abandonaba la habitación con cierta reluctancia, escuchó un gemido bajo que venía desde el otro lado del sofá que se encontraba junto a la chimenea. Se adentró en la habitación cuidadosamente y dejó escapar un pequeño grito cuando encontró al mago que había estado buscando.

La forma temblorosa del Maestro de Pociones se encontraba acostada boca abajo en el piso frente a la chimenea. Desde donde Hermione estaba parada, podía ver la mitad del rostro extremadamente pálido de Severus y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza cubiertos parcialmente por la cortina de su cabello oscuro. Su capa de viaje negra estaba rasgada en el costado y parcialmente cubierta de tierra y barro. Una rasgadura larga corría por sus pantalones desde el tobillo a la rodilla, poniendo al descubierto un corte profundo en su pantorrilla derecha.

Aguantándose las lágrimas, Hermione corrió junto a Severus. Se arrodilló y lo dio vuelta cuidadosamente, sosteniéndolo por los hombros. Una lágrima se escapó y rodó por su mejilla cuando vio el corte en la comisura de sus labios.

Sobresaltado por el contacto, los ojos del mago se abrieron de golpe. Pestañeando un par de veces, le dijo con voz ronca: —¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo logró entrar?

—Estaba preocupada por usted desde que se fue esta noche y lo he estado esperando. Lo vi regresar desde la sala común de Gryffindor y sólo quería saber si necesitaba ayuda.

—Pero ¿cómo entró? —Él alzó la voz pero no logró alcanzar su gruñido intimidante.

—Usted... eh... el otro usted que yo conocí en el futuro me dio la contraseña de su cabaña cuando hizo un corto viaje de regreso a Inglaterra. Supongo que nunca la cambió —le sonrió con tristeza—. Me disculpo por irrumpir de este modo. ¡Pero sí golpeé la puerta, varias veces! Usted debería haberme escuchado.

—Quizá debería entender lo que significa... cuando alguien utiliza el encantamiento Muffliato... es porque no quiere... ser interrumpido —dijo él entre sus dientes apretados.

—¡Pero usted está herido! ¡Necesita algo de ayuda! ¿Puedo traerle algo?

Observó sorprendida cómo él entrecerró los ojos y le siseó: —No. Váyase.

—¡Usted está herido! —Insistió con la protesta—. Déjeme ayudarlo. Al menos déjeme ayudar hasta que el director llegue.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que va a venir alguien? —Le espetó con amargura—. ¡Déjeme, y váyase!

—Pero yo vi el Patronus que le envió al profesor Dumbledore. ¿No le estaba pidiendo ayuda?

—¡Le envié un mensaje para hacerle saber que aún respiro, así me deja tranquilo! —con una temblorosa inhalación de aire, él finalmente reunió energía para soltar un grito intimidante—. ¡Ahora váyase!

—¡No! —Hermione se rehusó a soltar al mago mientras le hablaba con severidad—. No me interesa que me maldiga o me mate o me expulse en la mañana. Pero no me voy a ninguna parte hasta que me encargue de ese corte y lo lleve a su cama.

—¡Olvídese de ese corte! —gruñó él y comenzó a forcejear en sus brazos, intentando febrilmente alejarla de sí.

Hermione estaba algo irritada por la negativa del mago a recibir su ayuda. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera cuestionar sus objeciones, su cuerpo le dio la explicación y reveló los motivos por los que él intentaba tan desesperadamente que ella se fuera: él no quería que ella viera esto.

Horrorizada, Hermione observó cómo el temblor involuntario del cuerpo del mago se convertía en algo cada vez más intenso. En pocos segundos, como si estuviera sufriendo de un ataque, todas las extremidades de Severus comenzaron a sacudirse con violencia. Ella podía escuchar sus dientes castañeteando mientras su mandíbula se apretaba. No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que él estaba sufriendo el efecto prolongado de la maldición Cruciatus.

Sin saber qué podía hacer para aliviar su dolor, Hermione hizo lo que le dictó su instinto. Tiró del mago hasta sostenerlo nuevamente en sus brazos por sus anchas espaldas. Mientras su cuerpo se agitaba sin control, ella lo sostuvo con fuerza, deseando poder calmar sus nervios con aquel abrazo. Para su sorpresa, él pareció reaccionar al contacto. Mientras lo sostenía con más fuerza, los espasmos musculares fueron disminuyendo.

—Por favor, ¿puedo ir a buscar a la señora Pomfrey para que lo vea? —Ella estaba casi rogando a través de sus lágrimas cuando él finalmente dejó de temblar.

—No —contestó él con un gemido—. No hay nada que ella pueda hacer para ayudar, y tampoco usted puede. —Con la poca energía que le quedaba, le dijo en tono áspero—: Tan sólo déjeme. Estaré bien en unas pocas horas.

—No voy a dejarlo —respondió ella obstinadamente. Sin esperar respuesta, conjuró un pequeño bol y un paño, que humedeció para luego, con suavidad, aplicarlo con pequeños toquecitos en la comisura de sus labios. Él dejó escapar un suspiro resignado y cerró los ojos.

Durante las horas que siguieron, Severus experimentó varios más episodios. En cada oportunidad, Hermione lo sostuvo entre sus brazos con fuerza. Entre ataques, ella le limpió la herida de la pierna y le quitó la capa rota. Al notar que el calor de la chimenea ayudaba con el dolor, Hermione ignoró las protestas de Severus y le quitó el saco. Con un movimiento de su varita, transformó el saco en una manta gruesa antes de envolverla firmemente alrededor del cuerpo tembloroso del mago. Entonces retomó su posición sentada junto al fuego, sosteniendo al mago por sus hombros, y esperó.

Pareció tomar una eternidad hasta que el efecto de la maldición finalmente terminó. Cuando el fuego comenzó a apagarse, Hermione miró nuevamente su reloj pulsera. Eran las cinco y media pasadas. Sus compañeras de cuarto estarían levantadas y buscándola en menos de media hora. Hermione sabía que necesitaría regresar pronto para evitar ser interrogada. Dejando escapar un suave suspiro, apunto su varita a la alfombra junto a la chimenea y la transformó en un suave colchón sobre el que acostó a Severus cuidadosamente. Él estaba obviamente demasiado exhausto como para despertar. Tomó un minuto más para estudiar el rostro inconsciente del mago. Se lo veía tan joven mientras dormía pacíficamente. Por un segundo Hermione pensó ver a alguien más en el hombre. Frunció el ceño intentando recordar, pero no podía decir de quién se trataba. Se acercó a Severus con cuidado y retiró a un costado un mechón de su cabello del color del ébano, y rápidamente encontró el pliegue entre sus cejas. Recordaba cómo había acariciado ese pliegue cuando un Severus mayor estaba recostado frente a ella en una cama de hospital. Sin saber qué la había poseído, se inclinó despacio hacia adelante, y depositó con suavidad un pequeño beso en la frente del mago. El beso no despertó al espía, pero Hermione podría haber jurado que el pliegue entre sus cejas parecía menos pronunciado. En silencio se encaminó hacia la salida de sus recintos privados. Lanzándole una larga mirada, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Hermione vio a Severus por un instante dos días después de haberlo cuidado en sus habitaciones. No sintió sorpresa cuando él no le asignó ninguna detención u otra forma de castigo por haber entrado en sus habitaciones sin permiso. Después de todo, Hermione había decidido que el intimidante Maestro de Pociones era exactamente la misma persona que ella había conocido en un mundo diferente. Había llegado a la conclusión de que él debía esconderse tras un personaje debido a las peligrosas tareas que le eran asignadas. Él era el valiente mago que eventualmente ayudaría a Harry a salvar el mundo, y Hermione estaba lista para estar allí y ayudarlo a él. Tan solo deseaba que él fuera más abierto con ella y que le confiara sus peligrosos secretos, en lugar de tratarla tan sólo como a una de sus estudiantes.

Durante el banquete de fin de curso, la escuela completa se sentó solemnemente cuando el director les dirigió su discurso de fin del año escolar. Allí fue cuando Hermione levantó la vista hacia la mesa principal en el Gran Comedor y miró a Severus. Él inmediatamente le devolvió la mirada y la sostuvo con sus ojos oscuros. Ella no podía leer su expresión oculta, pero estaba segura de que él estaba intentando comunicarse con ella. Y entones, algo que ella nunca había esperado que sucediera, sucedió. Él inclinó la cabeza con elegancia hacia ella, como un asentimiento, o quizá una pequeña reverencia, mientras sus ojos nunca se alejaban de los de ella. Era un gesto amistoso que nunca antes había visto en él. Un pequeño tic se vislumbró en la esquina de sus ojos, haciendo que Hermione se preguntara si acaso acababa de ser testigo de una sonrisa del Maestro de Pociones en público. Cuando pestañeó y volvió a mirarlo, una expresión impasible estaba de regreso en su rostro. Rápidamente alejó la vista, y no volvió a mirarla de nuevo.

Pasaron otras cuatro semanas antes de que Hermione viera a su Maestro de Pociones otra vez. Y en esta oportunidad, fue en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

Ella llegó a la casa de Sirius junto a Ron y el resto de los Weasley. Había recibido una lechuza de la señora Weasley un par de semanas luego de comenzadas las vacaciones de verano, preguntándole si estaría interesada en ayudar con la limpieza del nuevo cuartel general.

—Es algo así como un proyecto de restauración —Hermione intentó explicar el mensaje a sus padres, mientras evitaba preocuparlos con demasiados detalles acerca de la guerra en el mundo mágico.

—¡Esa es una oportunidad que no debes perder! —Su padre la alentó desde atrás del periódico—. Yo creo que deberías ir con tus amigos.

—Y a mí me caen muy bien los Weasley —comentó su madre mientras escuchaba la conversación entre su hija y su marido. Continuando con sus tareas en la cocina, la señora Granger añadió—: Además, no es una mala idea hacer algo más interesante que simplemente leer durante todo el verano. ¿No te parece, Hermione? Y de paso, querido —se dirigió a su esposo—, ¿no te comentó algo Arthur acerca de los autos la última vez que los vimos? ¿Crees que deberías invitarlo al Salón del Automóvil el mes que viene...?

Hermione se quedó callada al observar a sus padres conversar durante la cena. Un pliegue se arrastró entre sus cejas al pensar acerca del peligro que amenazaba al mundo muggle desde el horizonte. ¡Cómo deseaba saber cómo mantenerlos a salvo! Cómo deseaba que los muggles pudieran entender _su_ mundo, así no tendría siempre que mantener secretos ante sus amigos muggle.

Poco tiempo después se encontró instalada en la residencia de los Black en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Aunque limpiar la vieja casa llevaba tiempo y era cansador, Hermione se interesaba en examinar todas las antigüedades mágicas escondidas en cada rincón de la casa. Sin embargo, lo que más entusiasmo le produjo fue darse cuenta que el cuartel general era el lugar donde se realizaban la mayoría de las reuniones de la Orden. Se sentía muy contenta al saber que tendría muchas oportunidades de ver a su Maestro de Pociones, a quien hacía tiempo había comenzado a considerar el amigo que había conocido en el otro mundo.

Sintió decepción cuando se dio cuenta de que Severus nunca se quedaba luego de las reuniones, y pocas veces siquiera se demoraba en la entrada. En este día en particular, Hermione se sentó resueltamente en la biblioteca, desde donde podía observar la habitación donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión. Apenas vio comenzar a abrirse la puerta, subió las escaleras a toda velocidad y le dijo a Ron: —Necesito ir a la cabina telefónica que está en la calle. Olvidé que prometí llamar a mis padres hoy.

Sin esperar una respuesta de su amigo, corrió bajo las escaleras y fuera de la puerta principal, justo a tiempo para ver al mago de negro que caminaba hacia afuera del jardín.

—¡Profesor! —llamó tras él, y sonrió radiantemente cuando se dio vuelta a verla—. Profesor, no he podido hablar con usted desde hace un tiempo... ¿Tendría...?

—Éste no es un buen lugar para hablar —la interrumpió en voz baja mientras observaba los alrededores cuidadosamente—. Camine conmigo —le ordenó.

Ella lo siguió a la vuelta de la esquina y dentro de un callejón. —¿Y este sí es un buen lugar? —hizo un mohín al ver los graffitis en las paredes.

—No —contestó él simplemente. Para la confusión de Hermione, extendió el brazo hacia ella. Con cierta vacilación ella lo tomó y se sostuvo de su codo. Antes de que pudiera gritar, la joven bruja se sintió apretada a través de un remolino y depositada en una esquina diferente.

—Sé cómo Aparecerme, sabe —se quejó en voz baja mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—No se supone que lo haga, al menos no la usted de quince años. Y además —añadió impacientemente—, por favor recuerde que no tiene edad para usar magia fuera de Hogwarts en _este mundo_.

Ella frunció el ceño mientras él le hacía comprender. ¡¿Cómo podía olvidarlo?! Tenía suerte de no haberse metido en problemas por usar magia desde el fin de la escuela. Cuando alzó la vista, encontró que el mago se alejaba de ella. Apuró sus pasos para alcanzarlo.

La sorprendió que, al encontrarse a su lado, vio que el mago había cambiado su saco negro por una chaqueta de cuero negra, un estilo que era bastante habitual en los muggles. Cuando miró a su alrededor, Hermione súbitamente comprendió que Severus la había llevado a una zona concurrida del Londres muggle.

—Nadie va a reconocernos aquí. Es relativamente más seguro para hablar, al menos por ahora. Hay una panadería que visito con frecuencia cuando estoy en esta parte de la ciudad —explicó él con serenidad—. Tienen una buena selección de tés y productos de panadería. Habitualmente pido las...

—Medialunas —interrumpió ella, y le sonrió feliz cuando él alzó una ceja hacia ella.

—Recuerdo que le gustaban las medialunas de la panadería en nuestro barrio en... en este otro mundo —explicó ella—. Veamos si este lugar es mejor.

Se consiguieron un rincón tranquilo tras el mostrador de la panadería. Luego de lanzar un encantamiento silenciador a su alrededor, Severus habló primero. —¿Ha recordado algo nuevo? ¿Desde la última vez que hablamos?

Como si la hubiera tomado de sorpresa, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron más grandes mientras consideraba la pregunta. —No. No he sido capaz de recordar nada más...

—¿De qué quiere hablar, entonces? —él frunció el ceño.

—Bueno —ella se acomodó en el asiento agitadamente—, yo sólo quería verlo. Y ver... cómo está.

Dejando escapar un gruñido, el mago tomó un sorbo de su té. —Estoy bien. Pero no puedo creer que la traje hasta aquí para escuchar esto.

Hermione apretó los labios con fuerza mientras estudiaba la taza de té frente a ella. Un momento más tarde se armó de valor y preguntó: —¿Por qué lo maldijo?

Sorprendido por la pregunta, él quedó momentáneamente sin palabras. Luego de una larga pausa, respondió: —Llegué tarde.

—¿Lo maldijo porque llegó tarde? —los ojos de ella se agrandaron—. ¿Cómo va a poder hacer este... este... _trabajo_ sin terminar gravemente herido?

—No se trata de llegar tarde a cualquier evento. Y por favor, cálmese antes de que tenga que sacar mi varita y silenciarla a usted —siseó en voz baja—. Llegué tarde para responder a su llamado cuando regresó. Me considero afortunado de haber sido capaz de regresar con vida. No se preocupe, señorita Granger. Sé en qué me estoy metiendo.

—¿Lo sabe? —le preguntó ella sin inmutarse.

Él arqueó una ceja ante la pregunta.

—¿Sabe Dumbledore acerca de todo eso? ¿Se enteró de que lo maldijeron cuando lo envió a enfrentar a Volde...

—¡No diga su nombre! —rugió—. Es el trabajo que me toca hacer y no es asunto de Dumbledore saber cómo lo hago.

—¿Por qué no? —ella no podía creer lo que oía—. Usted está trabajando para él, y ¡él necesita encontrar formas de protegerlo! ¡Él debería estar preocupado por su seguridad!

—A nadie le importa... —musitó él.

—¡A mí sí! —ella expresó su protesta inmediatamente.

—¡Quizá no debería! —él ladró.

Hermione tragó con dificultado y trabó la mirada en la taza de té que tenía en sus manos. El silencio los envolvió. Luego de una larga pausa, y muy para su asombro, lo escuchó decir: —Perdóneme... señorita Granger.

Los ojos de ella lo observaron, conmocionados. Ésas eran las palabras que nunca había esperado escuchar de él.

Tomando aire bruscamente, él explicó: —Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que... a alguien... le importó mi suerte. Y yo... —se tropezó con sus palabras— no estoy acostumbrado. Lo que debería haber dicho es... Gracias por estar ahí para mí, señorita Granger.

Ella rompió en una sonrisa llorosa mientras sus suaves ojos marrones encontraban los oscuros y profundos ojos de él. —Llámeme Hermione... y... de nada.

Hubo otra larga pausa entre ellos, pero el aire a su alrededor parecía mucho más fácil de respirar.

—Entonces... ¿quiere decir esto que le puedo hacer una pregunta? —lo miró con timidez.

—¿Una pregunta? —él dejó escapar un resoplido—. ¿Por qué se molesta en pedir permiso? El mundo se acabará antes de que termine de hacer preguntas.

Ella ignoró el comentario, sabiendo perfectamente bien que él no estaba enojado con ella. —Bueno, el... Señor Oscuro... ¿castiga a sus seguidores con frecuencia?

Él negó con la cabeza discretamente y le devolvió la mirada. —No, no lo hace seguido. Sólo si su seguidor parece haberse cambiado de lado y unido a Dumbledore durante su ausencia. Necesitaba saber si este seguidor aún es confiable. El maleficio Cruciatus habitualmente puede con cualquier intento de bloquear su exploración de la mente.

—¿Pudo usted...? —preguntó con preocupación.

—¿Qué cree? —él rodó los ojos—. No estoy muerto, ¿verdad? Y la casa de Black aún no está abarrotada de mortífagos. Su profesor puede ser un hueso duro de roer.

Ella rió ante sus palabras. Esa respuesta le recordaba tanto a su viejo vecino que solía hablarle así todos los días. Él la miró riendo frente a él, completamente desconcertado por la vista. La señorita Granger parecía haberse transformado en una persona diferente al reír. Estaba tan relajada, tan despreocupada, y tan... linda.

Frunció el ceño ante sus propios pensamientos y bajó la cabeza para estudiar la taza que tenía al frente. Un momento más tarde, se atrevió a hacer su propia pregunta. —Entones... Hermione... nunca le he preguntado. ¿Quién es el padre de su hijo?

Completamente desprevenida ante esa pregunta, Hermione miró boquiabierta a Severus por un largo momento antes de dar finalmente su respuesta.

—Este... no lo sé.


	9. El 'error'

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Personajes oficiales y universo de Harry Potter propiedad de JK Rowling. "Come Back to Me" propiedad de la imaginación de ChristinaFay. Traducción de vuestra servidora.

**N de la T: **Esperaba un buen recibimiento del capítulo anterior, y no me decepcionaron. ¿Cómo no adorar ese "tan... linda"? ¿O cuando ella vio (sin reconocer) a Toby en el rostro de Severus mientras él dormía? Y hablando de Toby, a la altura del capítulo 6, volví a leer los primeros y noté que no había nada escrito desde su punto de vista... :/

¡Gracias por leer, y por los imperdibles comentarios! Debo respuestas, pero prioricé la traducción. Me perdonan, ¿verdad? Vaya este capítulo nueve para el desagravio.

**Capítulo Nueve – El "error"**

—Entones... Hermione... nunca le he preguntado. ¿Quién es el padre de su hijo? —Severus se atrevió a preguntar sobre un tema que había merodeado en su cabeza por algún tiempo.

Completamente desprevenida ante esa pregunta, Hermione miró boquiabierta a Severus por un largo momento antes de dar finalmente su respuesta.

—Este... no lo sé.

El mago presionó sus finos labios juntos y miró a la chica sentada frente a él con clara desaprobación. Luego de una incómoda pausa, meneó la cabeza despacio y dijo arrastrando las palabras: —Debo admitir... que esperaba que utilizara mejor su buen juicio.

—Oh, no, no, no... —ella se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo que su respuesta implicaba—. ¡No es lo que usted piensa! Yo... no fue... yo... solo... no puedo recordar.

Él arqueó una ceja con cierto rasgo de diversión. —Desafortunadamente, no está haciendo que esta situación suene nada mejor —manifestó serenamente.

—Ay no... —Hermione se cubrió el rostro con las manos y dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración—. Suena horrible, ¿verdad? Pero realmente no es así —lentamente alzó la mirada hacia él e intentó explicar con la voz más calma que pudo conseguir—. ¿Recuerda que le dije que me desperté en ese otro mundo sin ningún recuerdo de éste? El guardaparques que me encontró bajo una secuoya me llevó a una estación de policía para que me hicieran algunas pruebas y análisis. Al final, llegaron a la conclusión de que no estaba bajo la influencia de ninguna droga. No podían explicar mi pérdida de memoria así que me enviaron a una clínica muggle local, donde hicieron más análisis. Pero además de descubrir que tenía ocho semanas de embarazo, no pudieron encontrar nada que explicara mi situación. Sin importar qué, estoy segura de que no es lo que usted piensa.

—No estoy en posición de juzgarla, ¿no? —Él miró su taza de té—. Si mal no recuerdo, usted me dijo que era mayor de edad cuando apareció en este universo paralelo. Tenía edad suficiente como para ser responsable de sus propios actos, supongo.

—Recuerdo haber usado un hechizo de verificación de edad y enterarme de que tenía más de diecinueve, pero todavía no había cumplido los veinte —ella sintió que sus orejas ardían de vergüenza. Esta conversación no podría haber sido más incómoda. Tomando aire profundamente, intentó cambiar de tema—. Espero que esto no suene... cursi, pero en verdad necesito agradecerle por haber hablado conmigo la noche del Baile de Navidad. Sus palabras terminaron con semanas de depresión.

Ella titubeó con sus palabras cuando al mirarlo sólo vio una expresión impasible en el rostro del mago. Volviendo su atención a sus manos, Hermione continuó: —Necesitaba la perspectiva positiva de ver a esta experiencia como una segunda oportunidad. Tan sólo piense en la diferencia que puedo hacer, aunque obviamente no he estado haciendo un buen trabajo... desearía haber podido anticipar la muerte de Cedric —dejó escapar un suspiro y meneó la cabeza—. Tan sólo espero poder recordar pronto alguna información de utilidad sobre lo que leí de este período en el tiempo, y ayudar a prevenir más pérdidas. —Luego de una pequeña pausa, continuó—: Y a nivel personal, por motivos egoístas, sé que ciertamente me vendría bien una segunda oportunidad.

Se atrevió a echar un vistazo a Severus para encontrar sus oscuros ojos mirándola intensamente.

—¿Por qué dice eso? Si puedo preguntar —él arqueó una ceja.

Ofreciendo a Severus una pequeña sonrisa, Hermione comenzó a explicar. —De lo que más me arrepentía al tener que vivir todos esos años en el otro mundo era que no podía recordar nada acerca de mi relación con... con el padre de Toby, además de tener la sensación de que hubo un gran malentendido entre nosotros antes de nuestra separación. Realmente espero poder hacer las cosas bien esta vez y quizás...

—¿Toby? —Los ojos de Severus se entrecerraron.

—Oh, sí, ése es el nombre de mi niño —la sonrisa de ella se amplió al pensar en su hijo.

Severus calló y se volvió a mirar por la ventana. Justo estaba comenzando a llover. Un paraguas muggle se abría tras otro, como una reproducción rápida de una filmación de flores floreciendo en el campo. —Nunca me dijo que ése era su nombre —frunció el ceño antes de fijar la vista en la distancia.

—Nunca lo preguntó —rió ella suavemente—. Pero está bien. Entiendo. Nunca hemos tenido ninguna conversación como amigos antes de hoy, ¿no? Usted probablemente no podía verme como nada más que una alumna en todo este tiempo —ella sacudió la cabeza y dejó escapar una risa discreta—. Aunque desearía que pudiera. Realmente no me siento como una chica de quince. Menos mal que voy a cumplir dieciséis en septiembre. Por lo menos me estoy moviendo en la dirección correcta y estoy haciéndome mayor. Tan solo desearía que el tiempo pasara más rápido. No estoy segura de poder soportar que me sermoneen como a una niña por mucho más tiempo.

—¿Quién le puso el nombre a su hijo? —no parecía que él la hubiera estado escuchando.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron más grandes ante la extraña pregunta. —Yo, por supuesto —Hermione contestó sucintamente—. Aunque no tengo idea de por qué ese nombre apareció en mi cabeza cuando él nació. Sé que suena ridículo, ¡pero ni siquiera podía recordar mi propio apellido en este otro mundo! Usted no me va a creer... —dejó escapar una risa incómoda— pero el apellido que elegí para nosotros salió de una palabra que estaba grabada en la parte de atrás de un collar que estaba usando. Así que sí... su nombre es Toby. Toby Prince. ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene importancia? ¿Cree que haya alguna pista en el nombre que elegí para él? ¿Sabe quién es el padre de Toby?

Miró confundida cómo el profesor la miraba intensamente por un largo momento antes de responder en tono amenazante. —No. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Se puede decir muy poco de un nombre. Pero es obvio que usted necesitará esta segunda oportunidad, ¿no? Ser madre soltera tan joven indudablemente le significó un montón de desventajas. Esta vez asegúrese de usar esa brillante cabeza suya y tome decisiones sensatas. No deje que esas condenadas valentía e ideología sentimental Gryffindor le nublen la visión. Si tiene suerte —tomó aire bruscamente antes de terminar la oración con mucha frialdad— quizá pueda evitar cometer el error de tener al niño.

Severus entornó los ojos a la chica sentada del otro lado de la mesa mientras ella lo miraba con indignación en la mirada. Le resultaba obvio que la bruja estaba furiosa. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que no estaba siendo testigo del berrinche de una colegiala. Estaba frente a frente con una mujer, una madre, y una que estaba muy enojada. Antes de que Severus pudiera pensar en un comentario sarcástico para referirse a la reacción de la chica, Hermione siseó peligrosamente: —Nunca... nunca llame a mi hijo un error. Sin importar las circunstancias, Toby nunca fue un error. ¡Nunca!

Apenas la última palabra abandonó sus labios, Hermione se levantó de su asiento. Sin esperar respuesta de parte del mago, pasó a su lado hecha una furia y salió derecho por la puerta.

—¡Espere! —Severus dejó escapar un gruñido antes de buscar rápidamente en su billetera y sacar unos billetes muggle. Luego de arrojar el dinero sobre la mesa, corrió tras la chica—. ¡Deténgase! —Gritó en la lluvia, haciendo que varios peatones muggle lo miraran, confundidos—. ¡Señorita Granger! —La vio cruzar la calle, sin bajar la velocidad tras haberlo escuchado.

—¡Hermione! —La llamó de nuevo mientras intentaba encontrar un espacio a través de la fila de autos que pasaban—. ¡No se aleje! ¡Espéreme ahí! —Gritó otra vez, preocupado de que fuera a aparecerse sin él. Lo último que Severus quería era tener que lidiar con que ella atrajera la atención del Ministerio.

Pero su preocupación pareció ser innecesaria.

Como si lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces, la chica detuvo a un taxi de color negro y abrió la puerta del asiento trasero. Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de entrar al vehículo para mirarlo a él. Severus sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver el dolor en su rostro. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la chica se subió al auto, que rápidamente desapareció en el aguacero.

Pasando una mano a través de su cabello completamente mojado, Severus dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. Esto no era lo que había esperado, para nada.

* * *

No tenía sentido caminar bajo la lluvia. Deambulando por calles vacías, Severus intentó poner en orden el caos emocional que se lo estaba comiendo vivo.

Las palabras de la joven bruja eran demasiado para que él procesara. Severus ya no sabía qué pensar de Hermione Granger.

Ella no tenía idea de cuán lejos de la verdad estaba su declaración cuando asumió que él no podía ver en ella más que una alumna. Si ella supiera... sus problemas apenas habían comenzado cuando él _sí_ vio a la mujer madura atrapada en el cuerpo de una adolescente. Era demasiado obvio cuando tenían sus conversaciones. La forma en la que ella describía sus experiencias, articulaba sus observaciones, y expresaba sus opiniones, nada sonaba como a una escolar. Si Severus hubiera cerrado los ojos, podría haber asegurado que estaba conversando con una colega. Había disfrutado secretamente sus cortas discusiones luego de clases. Ella le hablaba como a un viejo amigo, lo cual era una extraña experiencia para Severus, porque él no podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había tenido un _amigo_ con quien hablar.

Y luego siguió la noche en la que ella fue a ayudarlo. Él estaba seguro de que su apariencia miserable debería haber ahuyentado a la bruja pero, en cambio, ella se quedó a su lado, limpió sus heridas y lo sostuvo en sus brazos durante toda la noche.

Años atrás, Severus había leído un estudio sin confirmar que habían realizado los sanadores de San Mungo. En él, decían que uno de los tratamientos más efectivos para el daño progresivo de la maldición Cruciatus era el contacto corporal con alguien que compartiera una profunda conexión emocional con la víctima. Se decía que los Longbottom habrían muerto de las consecuencias de la tortura si no se hubieran tenido el uno al otro para sostenerse mutuamente. En su momento, Severus no le había dado importancia. Al fin y al cabo, el estudio no estaba confirmado, y a pesar de que Severus había experimentado la maldición de primera mano, nunca pensó que tendría la buena fortuna de poner la teoría a prueba. Sabía cuál era su lugar en el mundo. Estaba completamente solo, sin nadie que se preocupara por él lo suficiente como para tocarlo.

Pero parecía que estaba equivocado. Hasta donde Severus podía atestiguar, la teoría se verificó cuando la joven bruja se presentó en sus habitaciones. Cuando lo sostuvo con fuerza entre sus brazos, él sintió una explosión de magia que corrió a través de sus espasmos musculares. La presencia de Hermione Granger calmó sus nervios y mitigó su dolor. ¿Realmente a ella le importaba tanto él? Severus no estaba seguro de querer saber. Después de todo, ella aún era su alumna.

Había estado intentando evitarla desde que terminó la escuela. Sabiendo que ella se quedaba en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Severus siempre intentaba irse apenas terminaban las reuniones de la Orden, porque no estaba seguro de qué debía decirle. ¿Debería agradecerle? ¿Sería suficiente un simple "gracias"? ¿Qué debería hacer después? ¿Debería fomentar esta "cosa" entre ellos? No estaba dispuesto a definir esta "cosa" como nada más que "amistad", porque la otra alternativa era simplemente inapropiada como para tenerla en cuenta.

Sin embargo, en este día en particular ella no le dio la opción de retirarse rápidamente. Lo sorprendió el instante de júbilo que sintió al escucharla decir su nombre en el jardín. Apenas se volvió a mirarla, supo que no podía simplemente alejarse con una excusa. La había extrañado. Se decía y repetía que era tan sólo otra conversación con una joven amiga cuando ordenó el té en la panadería. Sin embargo, a medida que la conversación avanzó, se sintió conmocionado por sus palabras: había llamado a su hijo Toby, Toby Prince.

Era demasiada coincidencia. Y Severus se sintió aterrorizado instantáneamente.

Si dijera que la chica no le importaba, estaría mintiendo. Durante los meses anteriores ella hizo que cambiara la forma en la que él la veía. Pero aún le costaba olvidarse de que ella era su alumna, sin importar que no sonara como tal. Severus no podía imaginarse teniendo una relación con una estudiante y mucho menos teniendo un hijo con ella. No era correcto, no era aceptable. ¿O sí?

Miró hacia el cielo que se iba oscureciendo y dejó que las gotas heladas de lluvia lavaran su rostro. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Era ésta una segunda oportunidad para ella? ¿O para él? Frustrado, confundido, y frío, Severus solo podía pensar en una cosa de la que debía encargarse: por lo menos, tenía que asegurarse de que ella hubiera regresado a la casa de forma segura. Después de todo, era su responsabilidad si algo le sucedía a ella cuando estaba fuera, sola, en estos tiempos tan peligrosos. Los Dementores habían ido tras Harry Potter. Nadie podía garantizar que tampoco irían tras sus amigos.

Rápidamente, Severus encontró un callejón vacío y lo usó para esconderse. Con un suave chasquido el mago desapareció en la lluvia torrencial.

La elección del momento fue acertada, ya que al rodear la esquina hacia el número 12 de Grimmauld Place observó el taxi negro estacionando despacio, y a la bruja de cabello castaño que salió de él. Sintió su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad al verla convocar la casa escondida y correr hacia la puerta principal. Por una fracción de segundo estuvo seguro de iba a llamar su nombre y pedirle que perdonara sus irrespetuosas palabras, pero pronto se alegró de no haberlo hecho. Justo antes de que la joven bruja alcanzara el escalón superior de las escaleras del ingreso, la puerta se abrió y un muchacho de cabello rojo emergió.

—¡Hermione! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Mamá me regañó por casi media hora! Dijo que no debería haberte dejado salir sola. Ey... ¿qué pasa?

Severus observó a la distancia cómo Hermione esquivó a Ron Weasley y corrió dentro de la casa.

—¡Hermione! ¿Estás llorando? ¿Qué pasó...?

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Severus pudo escuchar antes de que el joven mago cerrara la puerta detrás de sí. En pocos segundos, la casa franca de la orden se desvaneció en el aire.

Un trueno resonó en la distancia mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo torrencialmente, como si estuviera determinada a lavar lo que pensaba. El mago de negro cerró los ojos y emitió un suspiro tembloroso. Cómo deseaba que la lluvia pudiera también lavar su miseria. Con un remolino de magia desapareció con un silencioso chasquido, sin dejar rastros en la sombría y húmeda esquina.

* * *

—¿Cuáles son los planes para que mi ahijado venga a mi casa? —Sirius entró en la cocina con una botella de whisky de fuego y tres vasos pequeños[*]—. ¿Estás seguro de no querer un trago, Arthur? —Colocó un vaso boca abajo frente a Remus y uno frente a Ojoloco, y consultó a Arthur Weasley mientras colocaba el último vaso boca abajo frente a sí.

—Gracias, Sirius. Creo que paso —Arthur sonrió a su anfitrión y se giró para ayudar a su esposa a llevar una cesta de pan a la mesa.

—¡Ya tenemos todo listo! —Se escuchó a una voz animada desde la otra punta de la mesa. Con una pila de platos en las manos, Tonks caminaba alrededor de la mesa, que distribuía alegremente junto con los cubiertos. Cuando pasó junto a Ojoloco se tropezó con el bastón que estaba al lado del mago. Por suerte, Remus estaba justo allí para agarrarla de la cintura.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el mago, preocupado, mientras tomaba los platos restantes de manos de Tonks—. Ve a sentarte. Debes haber tenido un largo día. Déjame ayudarte con esto.

—Eh... gracias, Remus —el cabello de Tonks se tiñó de rosa brillante al entregarle el resto de los platos al mago.

—¿Qué quieres decir conque _ya tenemos todo listo_, Tonks? ¿Por qué yo no recibí ninguna instrucción? —Sirius llamó la atención de la bruja de vuelta hacia la mesa.

—Oh, lo siento... —Tonks apartó un mechón de su pelo e intentó esconder su rubor lo mejor que pudo—. Pensé que Ojoloco ya te había dicho. Envié una invitación falsa a los Dursley para una ceremonia de premiación. Estaban bastante sorprendidos, el señor y la señora Dursley. Pasado mañana van a estar vestidos y arreglados para una salida nocturna, y nosotros aprovecharemos la oportunidad para buscar a Harry en escoba.

—¿Tenías que anunciar los planes de la Orden a todo el mundo? —gruñó Ojoloco desde atrás del periódico—. ¿Qué pasó con los consejos que te di?

—Oh, lo siento... —la bruja de cabello rosa frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su mentor—. Pensé que todos aquí ya estaban al tanto. No me di cuenta...

—Claro... ¡todos aquí están al tanto, excepto yo! —Sirius alzó la voz y miró alrededor de la habitación—. ¿Por qué nadie me dijo acerca del plan?

—Cálmate, Canuto —Remus puso un plato frente a su amigo y le palmeó la espalda—. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Dumbledore? Tienes que quedarte aquí. Traeremos a Harry pasado mañana.

—¡Pero es mi ahijado! ¡¿Por qué todos tienen que hacerle caso a ese condenado Dumbledore?! —Sirius golpeó la mesa con su puño—. ¡Estoy harto de estar encerrado en esta maldita casa!

—Sirius —Molly se metió en la conversación desde un rincón de la cocina—. Cuida tu vocabulario... los niños...

—¿Niños? —Sirius rodó los ojos—. ¡Son tan capaces como nosotros! Dentro de un par de años estarán listos para enfrentarse a los mortífagos por sí mismos. No dejen que les recuerde la edad que teníamos nosotros cuando nos involucramos en la lucha la última vez...

—Canuto —Ojoloco bajó el periódico que tenía en las manos y le arrojó una mirada fastidiada al mago—. Sabes perfectamente bien que Dumbledore tiene razón. Sólo traerás atención indeseada sobre la Orden si sales por ahí. En este momento no necesitamos más problemas.

—¿Problemas? ¿Dices que yo soy un problema? —Sirius vociferó—. ¡Piensa antes de hablar, Ojoloco! Ustedes son los que cada semana invitan a un mortífago a tomar el té, y se sientan en mi casa a hablar del clima. ¿Qué hace aquí ese bastardo grasiento? ¿Por qué lo incluyen a él en toda la acción, pero no a mí?

—Sirius —Remus se sentó junto al irritado mago y puso una mano en su hombro—. ¿Tomaste demasiado otra vez?

—¡Sácame la mano de encima! —bramó Sirius—. Estoy harto de quedarme dentro de esta jodida casa todo el día. Preferiría morir peleando que quedarme aquí escondido.

Sentada en un rincón de la mesa entre Ginny y Ron, Hermione frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Sirius. No entendía por qué esa declaración hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

—Miren al bastardo grasiento —Sirius continuó con sus amargas quejas—. Se pases por cada una de nuestras reuniones como un santo ingresando a un salón de culto. ¿Por qué todos lo escuchan? ¿Qué hace tan valiosa a su información?

Intentando calmar a su amigo desesperadamente, Remus regañó a Sirius severamente en voz baja—. ¡Sirius! ¡Estás haciendo un escándalo! Severus está de nuestro lado ahora. Todos tenemos diferentes tareas. La suya es pasarnos información. Y la tuya es quedarte aquí, por ahora.

—No intentes tranquilizarme, Lunático —dijo Sirius entre dientes—. Tú entre toda la gente deberías saberlo... Quejicus no es de fiar. ¡Ese bastardo está lleno de mentiras! Todos ustedes se arrepentirán un día de éstos.

—Confío en Dumbledore —Remus respondió severamente—. Él confía en Snape, y nosotros también deberíamos hacerlo.

—¿En serio, amigo? —Sirius entornó los ojos ante el mago a su lado antes de echar una ojeada alrededor de la habitación—. ¿Todos ustedes confían en ese cretino sólo porque Dumbledore confía en él? ¿Nunca se les ocurrió pensar que el viejo pueda estar equivocado?

La habitación estaba tan silenciosa que el único sonido que podía escucharse era el del cucharón revolviendo el estofado burbujeante sobre el fogón.

—Snape es uno de nosotros, Sirius —Ojoloco fue quien finalmente rompió el silencio—. Dumbledore limpió su nombre hace muchos años. Yo estuve allí. ¡Fin de la discusión!

—Todos ustedes me decepcionan —Sirius gruñó y salió hecho una furia de la habitación.

Meneando la cabeza y dejando escapar un suspiro, Molly llevó el estofado a la mesa. —Bueno, todo e mundo. La cena está servida. No más discusiones acerca de los asuntos de la Orden. Pásame tu plato de sopa, Hermione, y tú también, Ginny. Déjenme servirles algo de estofado de carne...

Hermione permaneció callada en su asiento, jugando con un pedazo de papa de su estofado con la cuchara. No tenía interés en la comida que estaba frente a ella. Sólo podía pensar en Severus.

Repitiendo las palabras de Sirius en su cabeza, Hermione rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Severus tenía una muy limitada cantidad de aliados en esta guerra. ¿Era Sirius el único que tenía esos sentimientos por el ex mortífago? ¿Seguirían los demás confiando en Severus si Dumbledore no estaba ahí para respaldarlo?

Deseaba haber podido tener una conversación más larga con Severus ese día más temprano. ¡Cómo deseaba que él le permitiera ser su amiga! Pero no entendía por qué le había dolido tanto cuando Severus llamó a Toby un error. ¿Había ella reaccionado exageradamente ante su observación? Pensándolo bien, Hermione tenía que admitir que su simple historia de haber tenido un hijo a edad temprana sin saber quién era el padre sonaba dolorosamente equivocado.

Una pequeña sonrisa reptó en la esquina de sus labios cuando recordó la noche en la que llevó a Toby al jardín de Severus para observar la lluvia de meteoritos. ¡Cómo deseaba que este Severus pudiera conocer a su Toby! Ella estaba segura de que si el viejo Severus se había encariñado con el niño, también lo haría su versión joven. Entonces recordó las palabras que el viejo Severus había compartido con ella durante esa tranquila noche en su jardín. Le había contado acerca de una misteriosa mujer que le había dado motivos para pelear la guerra. ¿Estaría ella ya con él? Hermione podía sentir su corazón convertirse en plomo de tan sólo pensarlo. ¿Eran celos lo que la consumía? Sin darse cuenta, las cejas de Hermione se anudaron mientras, distraída, miraba fijamente el estofado.

—Hermione, querida, ¿estás bien? —Repentinamente apareció Molly e interrogó a la joven bruja con amabilidad—. No has tocado tu comida. ¿Tomaste frío en la lluvia?

—No, estoy bien señora Weasley —Hermione respondió rápidamente e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para desplegar una pequeña sonrisa—. Es sólo que no tengo mucho hambre esta noche.

—Estoy segura de que la diatriba de Sirius no ayudó a aumentar tu apetito, tampoco, ¿no? —Molly meneó la cabeza y se alejó.

Nadie, excepto la bruja de cabello rosa sentada del otro lado de la mesa, captó el silencioso suspiro de Hermione. Tonks había estado observando a la chica desde lejos durante todo el tiempo. Sonriendo para sí, Tonks tomó la cuchara y desvió su atención de regreso a su casi intacto estofado. Aparentemente, en esa mesa ella no era la única bruja que quizá estuviera enamorada.

**N de la T**: [*] Comparto con ustedes el momento más difícil que he pasado desde que comencé a traducir esta historia. "Vaso corto" es la traducción que elegí para "shot glass". Es el vasito pequeño de cristal donde se sirve, por ejemplo, tequila o anís. En este caso, whisky de fuego. Wordreference dice que es una copita, pero digo yo, no puede ser una copita si es un endemoniado vaso. Yo tengo dos: a veces uso uno para alegrarme la tarde mientras con el otro corto masa de galletitas antes de hornearlas ;)

Tanto al vaso como a la cantidad de alcohol que se sirve en él, en España se los llama chupito, pero en otros países eso es una guarangada jaja. En Argentina se los llama medida. En Chile, corto o cortito. En Perú, trago corto. En México, caballitos, al menos al vaso, no estoy segura si a la cantidad de tequila. Aparentemente nadie de los otros países entiende lo mismo. Así que finalmente agrego "vaso corto" a la lista, ya que creo que lo entendemos todos. A lo mejor para alguien más hubiera sido más fácil, y tampoco sé si les interesa... De todos modos, mi conclusión es que a pesar de compartir el idioma, podemos ser bastante particulares!


	10. Lo que hacen los amigos

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Personajes oficiales y universo de Harry Potter propiedad de JK Rowling. "Come Back to Me" propiedad de la imaginación de ChristinaFay. Traducción de vuestra servidora.

**N de la T: **Gracias por leer, las que toman tequila del vaso, y directamente de la botella también! ;)

**Capítulo Diez – Lo que hacen los amigos**

Hace mucho tiempo, en un mundo muy diferente, Hermione estaba segura de que nada podía hacerla comportarse más irracionalmente que la sobrecarga hormonal que había experimentado durante su embarazo de Toby. ¡Qué equivocada estaba! Al parecer, la adolescencia era una verdadera perra, ¡y ella ni siquiera iba a hablar de las molestas espinillas que "mágicamente" habían aparecido sin ninguna intervención de parte de Fred y George! Día tras día, Hermione se sentía como si estuviera a punto de explotar de todas las emociones que la arrasaban por dentro.

Para empezar, se encontró lagrimeando estúpidamente a menudo. Cualquier cosa podía desencadenar el colapso de la frágil represa que contenía sus emociones. Podía ser un comentario desenfadado que Sirius hiciera en la mesa sobre la demasiado dramática ruptura que una vez tuvo con una de sus ex novias, podía ser la señora Weasley señalando lo rápido que sus hijos habían crecido, e incluso Crookshanks logró hacer llorar a Hermione cuando la edad del medio-Kneazle se puso en evidencia cuando no pudo escapar de las descuidadas botas de Tonks.

Y luego venía su mal genio. Hermione nunca había pensado que podía ser tan corta de genio, e incluso había empezado a preguntarse si sus arrebatos eran la verdadera razón por la que había sido sorteada en la casa de Gryffindor. Se sentía culpable cuando Ron y Harry actuaban como si tuvieran que andarse con especial cuidado alrededor de ella cuando estaba molesta. Sin embargo, sentirse un poco culpable no le impidió casi maldecir a Ron y los gemelos cuando escuchó a los chicos reír a sus espaldas mientras murmuraban algo sobre que "debe ser que esa época del mes" y "como un Colacuerno húngaro".

Esta frustración inexplicable la conducía frecuentemente a las lágrimas, lo que era un verdadero círculo vicioso, y que hizo que la bruja adolescente se sintiera miserable por el resto de las vacaciones de verano. Sin embargo, los cambios de humor causados por sus hormonas en ebullición sólo eran parcialmente responsables de su miseria. Ella definitivamente tenía una razón mucho más importante para sentirse molesta: la frustración de no ser capaz de hablar con un cierto mago llamado Severus Snape.

Desde el día en que ella había abandonado furiosamente su conversación en la panadería, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en Severus. A pesar de que se suponía que era su profesor, él también era su vecino y amigo cercano de otro mundo, y el único que sabía y aceptaba su "experiencia fuera de este mundo" en esta realidad. Echándole la culpa a su naturaleza indulgente, Hermione superó con bastante rapidez su enojo hacia Severus por haber llamado a su hijo un "error". Ella había aceptado el hecho de que este Severus Snape no conocía a su niño, y su historia de ser una joven madre que no sabía nada acerca del hombre que era el padre de su hijo no sonaba nada más que escandalosa. Si Hermione pudiera hacerlo todo de nuevo, pensaba que debería haber evitado responder a esta pregunta de Severus, así él no pensaría que ella era una mujer carente de principios e integridad. Lamentablemente, por ahora parecía que el daño estaba hecho. El mago parecía estar evitándola a toda costa.

Semana tras semana, Hermione intentó esperar en la biblioteca fuera de la sala de reuniones de la Orden, con la esperanza de atrapar al mago cuando saliera. Pero no tuvo tanta suerte. A Hermione le resultaba casi increíble que ni una sola vez en el resto de las vacaciones de verano fuera capaz de maquinar con éxito una oportunidad de hablar con Severus. El hombre casi siempre salía a toda prisa. Un par de veces incluso se escapó de las reuniones temprano, como si supiera que Hermione estaba yendo a la biblioteca.

Y entonces, por fin, la espera terminó, y el Expreso de Hogwarts no podía moverse lo suficientemente rápido para Hermione Granger.

Hermione levantó la vista hacia la mesa principal en el Gran Comedor y rápidamente encontró a su Maestro de Pociones. Su genuina sonrisa sólo recibió por respuesta una mirada fría y una pequeña mueca del mago. No podía usar la excusa de que Severus no la había visto, porque su intento de desviar la vista con rapidez fue dolorosamente obvio para Hermione. Dejando escapar un suspiro, la joven bruja miró el plato dorado ubicado delante de ella a través de sus lágrimas. Estar en el mismo castillo con él aún no hacía que nada fuera mejor.

De hecho, las cosas se pusieron mucho peor rápidamente después de que comenzaron las clases. No sólo para Hermione, sino también para todos los demás, ya que todos ellos tenían que sufrir a la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Dolores Umbridge.

La bruja enviada por el Ministerio era una completa pesadilla. Hermione quería vomitar cada vez que escuchaba la voz aguda de Umbridge. Su tono almibarado hacía que Hermione recordara a otra persona irritante del universo futuro donde residiera temporalmente. Cómo deseaba que Severus pudiera cerrar la puerta en la cara de Umbridge, al igual que su yo más viejo hiciera con Mimi Weinstock.

Pensar en Severus a menudo creaba un nudo apretado entre las cejas de la joven bruja. Deseaba poder continuar con sus amistosas reuniones después de clase. Pero de alguna manera, ella no podía reunir el coraje para enfrentar sola al mago. Él había desarrollado una actitud tan fría hacia ella, que hacía que Hermione se preguntara si el relato de su futuro como madre soltera la había convertido en una indigna candidata para la amistad en los ojos del mago.

En esta noche en particular, Hermione se encontraba perdida una vez más en sus recuerdos de aquel día de lluvia, y su lucha interna fue captada rápidamente por uno de sus amigos.

—¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? —Preguntó Ron mientras descansaba perezosamente junto a la chimenea en la sala común de Gryffindor—. ¿Todavía te preocupa que no podamos usar magia en la clase de DCAO? No dejes que esa mujer Umbridge te afecte. Yo digo que no hay razón para preocuparse por el TIMO. Nuestra práctica en el ED seguramente nos ayudará a estar preparados para el examen.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente, Hermione respondió. —No, no estoy preocupada por eso. Harry es un muy buen maestro —ella le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa al muchacho de rebelde pelo negro—. Pero hablando de Umbridge, sí creo que ella tiene planes mucho peores para Hogwarts. Yo sabía que ella tenía una agenda oculta desde el principio. Sólo que no estoy segura de cuán lejos va a llegar —volvió su atención a Harry—. Estás muy callado esta noche. ¿Estás bien? ¿Mejoran algo las cicatrices de la pluma de sangre?

—¿Eh? —La pregunta de Hermione parecía haber tomado al chico por sorpresa—. ¿Qué? Oh... Sí... Gracias. No hablemos de eso, ¿sí?

—¡Bueno! Quizá deberíamos hablar de otra cosa —Ron se sentó derecho en el sofá y frunció el ceño—. Tal vez deberíamos hablar de esas malditas pesadillas tuyas, amigo. Te pones realmente aterrador cuando te sacudes y gritas en sueños, sabes.

—¿Qué pesadillas? —Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron más grandes.

—No es nada —murmuró Harry. Cuando se dio cuenta de que sus dos mejores amigos no iban a aceptar esa respuesta, dejó escapar un suspiro y dijo—: No sé qué pensar de eso, ¿de acuerdo? Es realmente extraño. Y no tengo ni idea de cómo deshacerme de ellas. Voy a tratar de estar en silencio esta noche, Ron. —Sin esperar la respuesta de sus amigos, el joven mago tomó sus libros y se fue.

Al verlo retirarse con gran preocupación Hermione comentó con compasión: —Pobre chico. Seguramente se siente muy solo, sin tener siquiera un padre con quien hablar. Desearía que pudiéramos ayudarlo de alguna manera. Tú estás con Harry todo el tiempo. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Ron se encogió de hombros ante las palabras de Hermione. Si la bruja no podía encontrar una solución para ayudar a su amigo, él estaba seguro de que no iba a encontrar una mejor respuesta. Los dos Gryffindor se quedaron sentados en silencio junto a la chimenea, preguntándose qué estaba aterrorizando a su amigo en sus sueños.

A Hermione no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de la grave implicación de las pesadillas de Harry.

Dos días después, en el desayuno, se encontró sólo con Harry en el Gran Comedor.

—Buenos días, Harry. ¿Dónde está Ron? ¿No se siente bien? No pude encontrar a Ginny, tampoco. —Se sentó frente al mago de pelo oscuro en la mesa de Gryffindor, mirando distraídamente a su alrededor. Cuando ella volvió a prestar atención al joven mago, dejó escapar un grito de asombro—. ¿Y qué te ha pasado _a ti_? ¡Mira esas ojeras! ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla de nuevo?

Harry negó con la cabeza en silencio antes de alzar la vista hacia ella. —Todo está mal, Hermione. No lo sé... —Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, aliviado al darse cuenta de que la gente empezaba a levantarse de la mesa y que la esquina donde estaban ellos se estaba quedando muy tranquila—. Vi cómo _él_ atacó al Sr. Weasley... anoche. El Profesor Dumbledore envió a Ron, Ginny, Fred y George a casa para que pudieran visitar al Sr. Weasley en San Mungo.

—Tú lo viste a _él_ atacando... —Hermione frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su amigo—. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Fue en tus sueños? ¿Tú estabas viendo todo?

—No... Es peor... mucho peor. —Harry negó con la cabeza, consternado—. No sé si estoy poseído. No era como si yo estuviera viendo cómo pasó todo. Yo estaba allí. Yo era la... ¡la serpiente! —El joven mago bajó la cabeza y hundió el rostro entre sus manos—. Y por un momento, en la oficina del Profesor Dumbledore, ¡casi pensé que quería atacarlo a él también! Realmente creo que estoy maldito... o algo así... Quizá el profesor Dumbledore sepa lo que me está pasando. ¡Pero ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo! Él sólo me envió a tomar clases de Oclumancia con Snape.

—Oclumancia? —Hermione se sorprendió. Ella había estado tomando clases particulares con el director durante meses, pensando todo el tiempo que era la base para una teoría mágica más avanzada—. ¿Por qué Oclumancia?

—Snape dijo algo acerca de cómo Voldemort puede conseguir meterse en mi cabeza si no me concentro en escudarme de él. Dijo que la Oclumancia es la única manera en la que puedo bloquearle el acceso. —Harry dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración—. Así que ahora no sólo tengo que lidiar con las pesadillas, ¡sino que también tengo que tomar clases privadas con Snape, a partir de la semana después de Navidad! ¡Eso en sí mismo es una pesadilla, Hermione! ¡Snape es una pesadilla! ¡Él me odia! Va probar de todo para matarme, ¡estoy seguro!

Hermione se mordió el labio con el ceño fruncido. No había escuchado la mitad de las amargas quejas de Harry. Y luego una pregunta se deslizó por sus labios: —¿Por qué el profesor Snape? ¿Por qué no puede enseñarte Oclumancia el profesor Dumbledore?

Harry arqueó las cejas ante la inesperada pregunta. Frunció el ceño ligeramente se encogió de hombros. —No tengo idea. Uno pensaría que Dumbledore lo sabe tan bien como Snape, si no mejor. ¿Tal vez está demasiado ocupado? Casi parecía que el profesor Dumbledore no quería mirarme anoche. Tal vez esté preocupado de que todavía vaya a meterlo en algún tipo de problema con el Ministerio, y quiera mantener cierta distancia. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no quería tratar conmigo después de la audiencia durante el verano? La situación nunca mejoró desde entonces.

El ceño de Hermione se profundizó mientras se reconstruía la información en la cabeza. No dijo mucho durante el resto del día pero, de alguna manera, un miedo intenso y la preocupación por la seguridad de un Maestro de Pociones en particular, amenazaban con consumirla.

* * *

Severus había decidido que iba a mantener un comportamiento extremadamente indiferente alrededor de Hermione. Si su experiencia al viajar en el tiempo estaba destinada para que ella tuviera una segunda oportunidad, él se aseguraría de no estar allí para arruinársela.

Él estaba convencido de que debía haber tenido algo que ver con que la joven bruja se hubiera convertido en una joven madre a la edad de diecinueve años en un universo paralelo, porque no podía pensar en otros motivos por los que ella usaría un collar parecido a uno de los de su madre, ni llamaría a su hijo con uno de los nombres de él. Además, estaba cada vez más preocupado acerca de sus sentimientos hacia ella, esos sentimientos inadecuados y dañinos, como se recordaba a sí mismo una y otra vez. Para empeorar las cosas, no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de la anhelante mirada de Hermione que persistía sobre él. Estaba casi a punto de entrar en pánico al encontrar su mirada cariñosa un día, sintiendo con seguridad que la chica estaba yendo por el mismo camino y podría algún día cometer el mismo error que en la otra vida. Si ése iba a ser el caso, no tendría otra opción que ser el que pusiera freno a sus sentimientos antes de que llegaran tan lejos. Después de todo, trató de razonar consigo mismo, ella era apenas una adolescente, y éste debía ser el enamoramiento de una colegiala con su maestro, que pronto podría ser olvidado.

Pero Hermione Granger era una bruja extraordinaria que pondría en entredicho su determinación y autocontrol.

Fue una noche, apenas pasadas las siete. El mago dejó escapar un gruñido mientras miraba a la gran pila de ensayos sobre su escritorio. Había sido un día largo, y haberse tenido que lidiar con una clase observada por la nueva Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts había sido mucho más que desagradable. Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, Severus se preguntó si había un encantamiento para hacer que la pila de tareas se corrigiera sola.

Fue entonces cuando oyó un suave golpe en la puerta.

Sus cejas se fruncieron mientras observaba a la joven bruja que había estado evitando entrar en su oficina antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

—No recuerdo haberle asignado ninguna detención —dijo fríamente—. Lo que deja sólo un motivo para que esté aquí. Espero que su informe sobre la memoria recuperada sea breve y al grano. Necesito que sea rápido, a menos que quiera hacer mi trabajo y corrija estos ensayos por mí. —Quiso patearse a sí mismo por haber dicho impulsivamente la última frase.

Tal como había temido, ella le ofreció una sonrisa que le hizo cosquillas en el corazón.

—Yo estaría encantada de ayudarlo a corregir ensayos si así lo desea, siempre y cuando sean de los estudiantes más jóvenes. No sería justo que yo le pusiera nota al trabajo de mis compañeros de clase o de los estudiantes de los años superiores —dijo agradablemente.

—No tengo tiempo para una conversación trivial, Granger —mantuvo su voz fría y adusta—. Por favor, dígame claramente para qué vino. ¿Recordó algo útil?

Hermione dejó caer la cabeza y dejó escapar un suave suspiro. —Es Granger de nuevo, ¿eh? —Hizo una pausa por un momento, como si tratara de resistirse a una gran decepción. Él la miró con curiosidad mientras la bruja respiró profundamente.

—No, no me acuerdo de nada nuevo que pudiera ser útil. Sin embargo, creo que debería reconsiderar haber aceptado enseñar Oclumancia a Harry —afirmó calmada pero firmemente.

Él frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. Después de una larga pausa, dijo con sorna: —¿Qué le dio la idea de que usted está en posición de hacer recomendaciones? ¿O es que el niño le rogó que viniera a hablar conmigo para poder evitar tener que poner un poco de dedicación en sus estudios mágicos?

Ella levantó la vista con valentía para enfrentar sus oscuros ojos y negó con la cabeza. —No, Harry ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí y me gustaría que siga siendo así. En cuanto a mi posición... Bueno, yo no tengo una buena respuesta para usted. Pero tampoco pienso que Dumbledore tenga su mejor interés en mente cuando le dio el encargo. Él no está siendo cuidadoso y responsable al obligarlo a hacer esto. No es justo.

Arqueando una ceja ante la bruja, Severus se levantó de su asiento. Caminando alrededor de su escritorio se paró frente a ella y le preguntó: —¿Le importaría elaborar su idea?

—Bueno, piénselo. Dumbledore quiere que Harry aprenda Oclumancia para que Voldemort no vaya a entrar en la mente de Harry y lo manipule, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que Potter le explicó el propósito de estas lecciones —comentó, impasible.

—Lo hizo. Pero ¿por qué no puede Dumbledore darle las clases a Harry? Y no trate de engañarme. Sé que él puede. Pero, ¿por qué hace que _usted_ lo haga?

Severus rodó los ojos. —¿Qué importancia tiene eso? El director tiene muchas otras obligaciones. Aunque sin duda tratar con el muchacho será una experiencia desagradable, una o dos lecciones privadas no van a cambiar mucho las cosas. Si está realmente preocupada por mi carga de trabajo, me temo que tendrá que convencer a la Junta Escolar para que contraten maestros adicionales.

—¡No, no lo entiende! —Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro delante del mago—. Dumbledore ha estado evitando a Harry desde el final de la escuela. ¡Tenía un motivo para hacerlo!

—Por supuesto —Severus respondió fríamente—, incluso el viejo tiene un límite para los adolescentes arrogantes.

—¡Severus! —exclamó Hermione, y de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de salir de sus labios. A pesar de que había estado llamando al mago por su nombre de pila en sus sueños desde que podía recordar, no lo había usado delante de él desde hacía mucho tiempo. La forma en que ella lo llamó pareció sobresaltar a ambos, pero Hermione rápidamente recuperó la compostura—. Escúcheme. Esto no tiene nada que ver con Harry. Y ni siquiera voy a empezar a discutir con usted acerca de lo equivocadas que son sus opiniones sobre él. Pero mire, el motivo por el cual Dumbledore ha estado evitando a Harry se debe a que él no quiere que Voldemort se acerque a él a través de la visión de Harry. ¿No es por eso que Harry necesita aprender Oclumancia? Si Voldemort puede conseguir llegar a Dumbledore de alguna manera a través de Harry, ¡¿qué le hace pensar que Voldemort no puede llegar a obtener una visión de _usted_ durante esas lecciones?!

—¿Tiene que llamarlo por su maldito nombre? —Severus ladró. Tuvo que admitir el razonamiento de la bruja era lógico, y no podía encontrar un ángulo para criticar inmediatamente su evaluación de la situación.

—Está bien, lo siento. Es Ya-Sabes-Quién —respondió ella con frustración—. Pero, ¿ve lo peligroso que sería si lo ve a través de los ojos de Harry? ¿Qué haría cuando esté ante él la próxima vez, fingiendo ser su mortífago más leal?

Frunciendo el ceño a la joven bruja ante él Severus, se quedó sin habla. No estaba seguro de lo que le había afectado más: el hecho de que Dumbledore ni siquiera le hubiera advertido sobre tal posibilidad, o el hecho de que Hermione Granger fuera la que viniera a advertirlo sobre ese peligro. Por un breve momento recordó cómo ella le dijo que dejara de beber la noche del Baile de Navidad, y cómo ella lo tomó en sus brazos después de que fuera gravemente maldecido. Cómo le gustaría poder tener a alguien como ella, que realmente se preocupara por él, en su vida. Después de parpadear un par de veces, sin embargo, el pensamiento racional se hizo cargo. Severus se dio vuelta lentamente dando la espalda a Hermione y le dijo: —Todos tenemos nuestros papeles que desempeñar en la guerra, y el peligro es parte del trabajo. He hecho la promesa de proteger al muchacho. Si lo que dice es cierto, tendré que asumir el riesgo, porque, obviamente, Dumbledore tiene responsabilidades mucho mayores y no puede ser puesto en peligro.

—¡Sólo porque usted quiere redimir su error no significa que tenga que morir en el proceso! —Ella sintió que las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos.

—¿Por qué le importa? —gritó él, sintiendo que su autocontrol se debilitaba con cada minuto que pasaba—. —¡¿Por qué no puede dejar de preocuparse por mí?!

—¡Porque es mi amigo! —Ella no se iba a echarse atrás—. No puedo dejar de preocuparme por usted, ¡porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos!

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Después de una larga pausa Severus dijo con frialdad: —No le corresponde preocuparse. Si no hay nada más, debería irse ahora.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante las palabras del mago. Y de repente, se le ocurrió un pensamiento: ¡él no necesitaba que ella se preocupara de él, porque ella no tenía cabida en su vida! Él ya debía tener a alguien más ocupando ese rol. Debía ser _ella_, la mujer de la que el Severus mayor una vez le había hablado. Sintiendo los celos arrasando por sus venas, Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, pero no pudo contener las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Bien... —Ella se atragantó con sus palabras—. Lo dejo solo.

Mientras ella se alejaba de él, lo escuchó caminando hacia ella. Sintiéndose derrotada, no quería mirar atrás para verlo. Dejó escapar un grito de asombro cuando de repente sintió su mano en el brazo. Rápidamente se dio vuelta y se encontró con sus ojos oscuros vertiendo sobre ella una ternura que no podía recordar haber visto en él desde que se había despertado en este mundo. Ella sintió que su corazón se aceleró mientras le sostenía la mirada.

El mago cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro. Alejando su mano de ella tragó saliva con dificultad. Un momento después, abrió los ojos y dijo en voz baja: —Yo... lo siento. No quise hacerla llorar. Yo debería... darle gracias por el aviso y... dejarla ir.

Tan pronto como llegó, la ternura en su voz desapareció. El mago rápidamente se alejó de la bruja y se sentó detrás de su escritorio, con los ojos fijos en el ensayo que tenía ante sí.

Tratando con todas sus fuerzas de calmar su corazón palpitante, Hermione contuvo las lágrimas, abrió la puerta y pronto desapareció en el pasillo iluminado con velas.

* * *

Las semanas previas a la Navidad parecían haber perdido algo de su magia sin Hagrid para instalar el árbol de Navidad en el Gran Comedor. A veces, tan solo se empieza a extrañar ciertas cosas cuando ya no están allí.

Hermione se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor un sábado por la mañana, contemplando sus planes para el día.

Ron y Ginny todavía estaban lejos visitando al Sr. Weasley. Harry estaba claramente deprimido sin Ron alrededor. No estaba interesado en nada que estuviese fuera de la sala común, e incluso había rechazado la sugerencia de Hermione de hacer un viaje a Hogsmeade. Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, Hermione decidió que iría al único lugar donde siempre podía encontrar algo que la animara.

Mientras ella se dirigía distraídamente a la biblioteca, de repente escuchó una voz amiga. —¿Qué hay, Hermione? Me pareció verte salir del Gran Comedor.

Girando rápidamente, Hermione sonrió brillantemente a Tonks. —¡Mira que encontrarte aquí, Tonks! —saludó, feliz, a la bruja de pelo rosa—. ¿Qué te trajo a Hogwarts?

—Ah... bueno... —Tonks cambió su guitarra de un hombro al otro y dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor—. Voy a tener que contarte luego. —Sonrió misteriosamente a Hermione y le dijo: —Es muy bueno haberme encontrado contigo aquí. Hace un tiempo que quería preguntarte algo. ¿A dónde vas? ¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla? ¡Yo invito!

—Oh... —Hermione consideró su plan original—. Yo sólo iba a la...

—Ajá, déjame adivinar... ¡debe ser la biblioteca! —Tonks rió—. ¡Tu reputación te precede, Hermione! Vamos, es sábado. Los libros pueden esperar, ¿no? ¡Ven a tomar algo con una amiga!

Hermione se echó a reír y rápidamente aceptó la invitación. Le encantaba estar con Tonks. La metamorfomaga tenía un espíritu contagiosamente alegre que siempre parecía ser capaz de iluminar todo a su alrededor.

Las Tres Escobas era un lugar muy animado ese sábado. Tonks llevó Hermione a un rincón de la taberna y allí encontraron una pequeña mesa. Con cuidado, puso el estuche de su guitarra contra la pared. —Aquí —dijo agradablemente—. He aprendido la lección. Las cosas voluminosas tienen que estar acomodadas lejos de mí por su seguridad. Soy terriblemente torpe, sabes, y hacer una escándalo en público puede ser un poco embarazoso.

Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Hermione comenzó a saborear la cerveza de mantequilla que tenía frente a ella.

—Oye, es el momento de soltar la lengua —Tonks tomó un trago de su copa y miró a la joven bruja del otro lado de la mesa de manera burlona—. ¿Quién es él?

—¿Eh? —Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron más grandes—. —¿Qué... de qué estás hablando?

—Ay, vamos, ¡no puedes esconderte de mí! —Tonks se rió—. Es re obvio, bruja tonta. Sé que estás enamorada. Así que dime, ¿quién es el muchacho afortunado que te ha flechado?

Hermione dejó escapar una risa incómoda y meneó la cabeza. A pesar del rubor rebelde que invadía rápidamente sus mejillas ella lo negó: —No, no, no... no hay nadie, Tonks.

—¿En serio? —Tonks se acercó a Hermione y le dijo en voz baja—: Estás hablando con una Auror, sabes. Y sí aprendí algunas habilidades útiles de Ojoloco. ¿De verdad crees que me puedes engañar? —Terminó su pregunta con un guiño.

—Bueno... —Hermione titubeó—. Es complicado, Tonks. Él es un poco mayor, ya no es realmente un muchacho.

—Eso no me sorprende. —Tonks se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba otro trago de su cerveza de mantequilla—. Siempre te veo como a alguien mucho más madura que tu edad. Y yo también estoy de acuerdo contigo. Creo que los tíos mayores son mucho más interesantes y atractivos. Así que ¿es del sexto año? ¿Séptimo? ¿Gryffindor? ¿Se junta con ustedes tres alguna vez?

—Oh no... —Hermione sonrió tristemente a la joven Auror—. Ni siquiera cerca. Yo no creo que nunca vaya a llevarse bien con Harry.

—Oh, oh, oh, ¡lo sé! —Tonks levantó un dedo y dijo con entusiasmo—: Él es de Slytherin, ¿verdad? Es por eso que dijiste que las cosas son complicadas. Y es por eso que no les dices nada a tus amigos sobre él, ¿no? Le he preguntado a Ginny durante el verano y ella no sabía nada de esto. Bueno, ella todavía es chica. No se la puede culpar por no reconocer estos _síntomas_. Yo sólo estoy aquí para escuchar. Tú no tienes que decirme quién es si no te da la gana. —Le guiñó un ojo a Hermione de nuevo.

Hermione asintió a las palabras de su amiga, sintiéndose agradecida de que el interrogatorio no iba a continuar.

—Pero, ¿por qué estás tan triste, sin embargo? —Tonks preguntó con curiosidad—. ¿Cuánto tiempo se han estado viendo?

—No... no hemos estado realmente viéndonos —Hermione suspiró—. Nos conocemos desde... hace mucho tiempo. Él significa mucho para mí, y me preocupo mucho por él. Pero no sé lo que él piensa de mí.

—Ah ya veo... el florecimiento de una historia de amor. —La sonrisa Tonks se amplió—. ¿Supongo que él es del tipo tranquilo? ¿No muy bueno para comunicarse con una chica? ¿Qué te gusta de él?

—Él es increíblemente leal, increíblemente inteligente y letalmente... guapo. Sin embargo, lo que me confunde es su actitud. Sé que es capaz de ser amable. Pero puede ser suave y cálido un minuto, e increíblemente frío el siguiente.

—Los chicos son raros —Tonks asintió ante sus propias palabras—. Ellos nunca saben cómo manejar sus sentimientos. ¿Viste cómo los niños pequeños siempre se burlan de las niñas que les gustan? La mayoría de ellos tardan años en encontrar la manera de hablar con las chicas. Algunos de ellos ni siquiera mejoran aún estando bien entrados en los treinta años. Dale un poco de tiempo, y tal vez él lo consiga.

—Bueno, me gustaría... —Hermione murmuró—. Pero también estoy preocupada de que ya no esté disponible.

—¿Disponible? —Tonks arqueó una ceja—. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Lo has visto con alguien?

—No, en realidad no. —Hermione empezó a morderse el labio inferior.

—Entonces, ¿qué te hace decir eso? ¿Está comprometido? Sé que algunas familias de sangre pura introducen a sus hijos en el negocio del matrimonio a una edad muy temprana. ¡Pueden quedar comprometidos antes de aprender a montar una escoba! Es una locura si me preguntas. Pero eso no significa nada. Él todavía será capaz de decir que no y cambiar de opinión. Nada está escrito en piedra hasta que se casen. Yo diría que si te gusta, y él es muy tímido, ¡puede ser que tengas que ser tú la primera en poner las cosas en claro!

—Pero ¿qué pasa si... —Hermione frunció el ceño. No podía compartir sus "sueños de otro mundo" con Tonks, y ella no podía esperar que Tonks entendiera su esperanza de encontrar al padre de Toby. Después de considerar cuidadosamente sus palabras, dijo: —¿Y si no es el indicado?

Su pregunta hizo que Tonks estallara en un ataque de risa. Tratando de recuperar el aliento con dificultad Tonks exclamó: —¡Mi querida niña! Eres tal ratón de biblioteca, que me recuerdas a alguien que conozco —le guiñó un ojo misteriosamente a Hermione—. Pero volviendo a esta preocupación tuya. ¡Por Merlín! Si no lo pruebas, ¿cómo vas a saber que no es el correcto? ¿Crees que hay un manual que puedes encontrar en la biblioteca que te dirá quién es tu pareja ideal?

Observando a la joven bruja con curiosidad, Tonks siguió con su charla motivacional. —¡No te preocupes! Dale una oportunidad. Habla con él y hazle saber cómo te sientes. Puede ser que te sorprenda agradablemente!

Hermione sacudió la cabeza en silencio y tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla. Ella apreciaba mucho los consejos de Tonks, pero todavía no estaba segura de si debía hacer lo que le había sugerido la Auror. Con la esperanza de cambiar de tema, le sonrió a la bruja de pelo rosa. —Gracias, Tonks. Voy a pensar en ello. Así que... no me has dicho. ¿Qué te trajo a Hogwarts?

Hermione observó con asombro cómo un pequeño rubor se deslizó por las mejillas de Tonks. La metamorfomaga lanzó una mirada cuidadosa alrededor de la mesa y dijo—: Si te lo digo, tendrás que guardarme el secreto, por lo menos hasta después de Navidad.

—Claro, Tonks. ¿Qué es?

—Fui a visitar a Severus en su laboratorio —respondió Tonks en voz baja.

Una punzada de celos golpeó a Hermione en el pecho. La sonrisa se le congeló en la cara y sintió ganas de llorar.

**N de la T: **¡Esa _perra!_


	11. Las cosas que hacemos por amor

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Personajes oficiales y universo de Harry Potter propiedad de JK Rowling. "Come Back to Me" propiedad de la imaginación de ChristinaFay. Traducción de vuestra servidora.

**N de la T: **Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, aquí retomamos justo donde las dejamos la última vez... y nos enteramos de los malvados designios de Tonks con Severus!

**Capítulo Once – Las cosas que hacemos por amor**

—Fui a visitar a Severus en su laboratorio —respondió Tonks en voz baja mientras intentaba contener una sonrisa maliciosa.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione se congeló y sintió ganas de llorar.

—¿Qué? —Tonks arqueó las cejas—. ¿Por qué te ves tan sorprendida? ¿Acaso todo el mundo tiene que reaccionar igual que Sirius? ¿Es realmente tan malo hacerle una visita al Maestro de Pociones?

—Por supuesto que... no —Hermione parpadeó un par de veces y respiró hondo—. No quise decir eso. —Bajó la cabeza y comenzó a trazar con los dedos la fría condensación sobre el vidrio del vaso de cerveza de mantequilla.

—¡Bueno, bien! —Tonks dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y tomó otro trago de su cerveza de mantequilla—. Ahora, ¿no vas a preguntarme por qué fui a visitarlo? —Le guiñó un ojo a Hermione con picardía.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia otro lado, temiendo la respuesta que estaba a punto de recibir. ¿Había sido Tonks la elegida? ¿Durante todo este tiempo? —Claro —dijo en voz baja—. Entonces, ¿por qué estabas allí?

La sonrisa de Tonks se amplió y se inclinó hacia Hermione. —¡Lo convencí para que me deje ayudarlo a preparar una poción!

El aire en la taberna se estaba volviendo difícil de respirar. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Hermione se forzó a sonreír. —Bueno, eso está bien.

—¿Verdad que sí? —Tonks se relajó en su asiento—. Pensé que él lo apreciaría. Es casi una locura si se tiene en cuenta todas las cosas que el tipo tiene que hacer para la Orden. Dumbledore le pide que prepare todas las pociones para la provisión de reserva. Una pensaría que Sirius debería, al menos, darle algo de crédito por no quejarse.

Hermione observó una gota de agua fría deslizarse por la pared de su vaso, sintiendo que su corazón se rompía lentamente en pedazos. Ella todavía no se podía hacer a la idea de detestar Tonks. Así que si Tonks era la elegida, si ella era quien lo haría feliz, Hermione pensó que tendría que respetar la elección del mago. Ella respiró profundamente varias veces para calmarse antes de alzar la vista hacia Tonks con una triste sonrisa. —Estoy segura de que te agradece la ayuda.

—Bueno, yo espero que sí —Tonks suspiró—. Pero él es una persona difícil de tratar. ¡Enseguida descubrió mi propósito! Y esa actitud amenazante... ¡Oh Dios, me hizo sentir como si fuera su alumna de nuevo y mereciera un detención sólo por hablar con él! Afortunadamente fui muy "convincente", supongo, porque al final cedió.

Hermione no podía oír una palabra más. Trató desesperadamente de cambiar el tema. —Entonces, ¿qué poción vas a ayudarlo a preparar?

—Ése es el secreto que tendrás que guardar para mí —el rubor de Tonks se oscureció, cambiando de un tono rosado a un escarlata—. Quiero sorprender a Remus con un regalo de Navidad. Sé que es muy difícil de preparar la Poción de Matalobos, y puede ser peligrosa si no se elabora correctamente. Pero yo no creo que tenga de qué preocuparme si puedo conseguir que el famoso Maestro de Pociones de Hogwarts me ayude, ¿no te parece?

—No... —Hermione frunció el ceño—. Quiero decir, sí, por supuesto. Pero ¿qué es lo que acabas de decir? —Su mente todavía no lograba darle sentido a toda la información—. ¿Una sorpresa para Remus? ¿No para Severus?

—¡Por supuesto que es para Remus, bruja tonta! ¿Por qué iba yo a querer ir tras Severus? No tengo deseos de morir, ¿sabes? —Tonks rió mientras volvía a llenar el vaso de Hermione—. Supongo que ése es también el motivo de por qué fue tan fácil para Severus descubrir mi verdadero propósito. Después de todo, Remus es el único que necesita la Poción de Matalobos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo exactamente lo convenciste para que te enseñara? —Hermione se estaba recuperando lentamente de la montaña rusa de emociones.

—Bueno... —la sonrisa de Tonks se ensanchó—. Lo amenacé con visitar su laboratorio de nuevo si él no accedía a ayudarme. ¿Mencioné que mi guitarra derribó un estante y que yo accidentalmente rompí un caldero aún antes de siquiera comenzar a decirle el propósito de mi visita? ¡Estaba tan enfadado para cuando le dije que no aceptaría un "no" como respuesta! Si no fuera porque el profesor Dumbledore justo pasó por su oficina en las mazmorras, ¡estoy segura de que me hubiera maldecido! Luego de sopesar sus opciones, calculo que él decidió que le convenía enviarme una lechuza con las instrucciones y así no tener que volver a verme de nuevo en su laboratorio. Oh Hermione... ¡deberías haberle visto la cara! Si todavía hubiera sido alumna suya, probablemente me habría meado encima. Las cosas que hacemos por amor...

Hermione rió histéricamente mientras escuchaba la historia de su amiga. Tonks sintió bastante divertida al ver el cambio en la joven bruja durante su conversación. Un minuto ella parecía tan deprimida, y el siguiente tan aliviada como si acaba de ganar el Torneo de los Tres Magos ella sola.

Más tarde ese día, la joven Auror se preguntó si algo de su conversación habría tenido algo que ver con el "floreciente interés amoroso" de Hermione. Sin embargo, la idea había sido rápidamente olvidada para cuando Tonks se reunió con sus amigos en la Tienda de Música de Dominic Maestro para conseguir el nuevo disco de Las Brujas de Macbeth.

* * *

Los pocos días que Hermione pasó en su casa durante las vacaciones de Navidad fueron inusualmente incómodos. Ella les dio a entender a sus padres que una guerra se avecinaba en el horizonte. Sin embargo, el señor y la señora Granger no podían sentirse identificados con ninguna de las preocupaciones de su hija.

—No puede ser tan malo, cariño, —su madre levantó la vista de los platos en el fregadero y sonrió a su hija—. Si este "Señor Oscuro" realmente fuera a "conseguir el poder", estoy segura de que tu director nos enviaría una carta y discutiría la situación con nosotros. ¿No lo crees, querido?

—¿Eh? —contestó el señor Granger desde detrás del periódico—. Por supuesto, querida. No te preocupes. He estado observando el mercado de valores y las cosas se ven bastante bien. Creo que los ahorros de nuestra alcancía ya alcanzan para que uno de estos días hagamos ese viaje a Australia. Y, Hermione, ¿qué son todas esas historias que escuchaste en la escuela? Sé que el mundo mágico ha mantenido algunas tradiciones interesantes. Pero ¿un "Señor Oscuro" y sus seguidores? Suenan como personajes de una novela de fantasía de la época medieval. ¿Estás segura de no haber pasado mucho tiempo en la biblioteca leyendo ficción adolescente?

—¡Deja de burlarte de tu hija! —La señora Granger pretendió regañar a su marido—. Sabes que a Hermione no le gusta perder el tiempo leyendo ficción. ¿Verdad, cariño? —continuó, burlándose de su hija—. ¿O has desarrollado nuevos intereses? Espero que mi hija de dieciséis años no le esté dando demasiada importancia a las historias románticas. ¿Hay algún muchacho que te haya llamado la atención? Es posible que quieras traerlo a casa para que tu padre y yo podamos evaluarlo.

—¡Oh, madre! —Hermione suspiró con frustración y corrió a su habitación. El hecho de que sus padres hicieran caso omiso de su advertencia no hacía más que aumentar sus preocupaciones. ¡Cómo deseaba que estuvieran más conectados al mundo al que ella pertenecía!

Así, fue prácticamente un alivio para Hermione el poder reunirse con Harry y Ron en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place el día después de Navidad. Por lo menos, allí todos alrededor de ella compartían la misma ansiedad y preocupaciones. Era una extraña sensación para Hermione el comparar la relación de Ron con su familia y la suya propia con sus padres. En ese sentido, podría entender a Harry mejor que nadie. Al igual que ella, Harry también estaba completamente solo en el mundo mágico.

Mientras que a ella no le hubiera molestado recibir un poco menos de la actitud sobreprotectora de la señora Weasley, Hermione no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo con la bruja en que el padrino de Harry estaba empujando demasiado al joven mago en forma prematura. A Hermione le parecía como si Sirius estuviera reclutando a Harry para unirse a la Orden, no que el joven mago necesitara convencerse. Ella se mordía la lengua y no expresaba su desacuerdo con Sirius porque sabía que el mago se preocupaba por su ahijado y lo amaba como a su propio hijo. Después de todo, el único sobreviviente masculino de la familia Black debía necesitar una buena cantidad de autocontrol para contener su opinión personal sobre Severus y animar a Harry a aprender Oclumancia con su profesor de Pociones.

Y antes de darse cuenta, las vacaciones de Navidad habían terminado y los jóvenes magos y brujas regresaron una vez más al majestuoso castillo.

* * *

Hermione podría haber predicho la corta duración de la tutoría entre Harry y Severus. Si Dumbledore hubiera reconocido la interacción de los dos magos en los últimos años, el director tampoco debería haber tenido ningún motivo para no ver venir esto.

Fue una tarde cuando Harry irrumpió en la sala común de Gryffindor, que todavía estaba un poco concurrida por los estudiantes que regresaban del Gran Comedor después de la cena. Fue recibido de inmediato por sus dos mejores amigos.

—Caray, Harry. ¡Tu rostro está tan colorado! ¿Qué pasó? —Ron arrastró a Harry hasta el sofá junto a la chimenea.

—Pensé que habías ido a tu clase con el profesor Snape. ¿Te dejó ir temprano? —Le preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

Meneando la cabeza rápidamente, Harry frunció el ceño ante el fuego. Y luego, después de un largo momento de silencio, el joven mago murmuró: —Me echó.

—¿Qué? —Ron se quedó sin aliento—. ¿Qué hiciste?

Hubo otra larga pausa antes de que el mago de cabello oscuro contestara. —Había algo de su pasado que él no quería que yo viera. Lo guardaba en un pensadero. Llegué temprano. Él no estaba allí. Así que eché un vistazo y... él me atrapó.

Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante y le preguntó con gran preocupación: —¿Te dijo algo?

—Dijo que nunca querría darme clases particulares de nuevo —Harry suspiró. Y luego añadió—: Es probablemente algo bueno. Yo nunca quise estar allí de todos modos. Debí haberlo sabido... Snape me odia... —Sin otra palabra de advertencia, el joven mago se levantó súbitamente de su asiento y subió corriendo a su dormitorio.

—Eso es raro —Ron se rascó la cabeza—. ¿No crees que debería estar feliz ahora que no tiene que ir más a ver a Snape para tomar clases particulares? ¿No dijo que no quería estar allí? No lo entiendo...

—Tal vez puedas hablar más tarde con él —Hermione empezó a recoger sus libros. —Tengo que ir a la biblioteca y revisar algo para la asignación de crédito adicional para la clase de Encantamientos. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—Oh no... esta vez paso —Ron se levantó rápidamente también—. Iré a ver a Harry. Tal vez él quiera hablar de eso ahora. Ya hubo suficiente lectura por hoy... para mí, por lo menos.

Hermione le ofreció a su amigo una pequeña sonrisa y rápidamente desapareció por el agujero del retrato. Se sentía contenta de que Ron no sospechara nada, porque tenía una visita importante que hacer.

* * *

—¡Señorita Granger! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! —El director saludó a la joven bruja amablemente—. ¿Sorbete de limón? Conseguí algunos sin azúcar en mi último viaje a Londres muggle. ¡Son bastante buenos! Son nuevos, según me dijeron. ¡Casi no se nota la diferencia!

—No, gracias, profesor —respondió Hermione cortésmente—. Pero me preguntaba si usted tendría unos minutos para responder una pregunta.

—Por supuesto, querida. Pero pensé que usted había estado haciendo muy buenos progresos con la Oclumancia. Seguramente que usted no tiene más dudas desde nuestra última lección.

—¿Por qué, exactamente, quiere que aprenda Oclumancia, profesor? —Hermione le preguntó en un tono uniforme, intentando de contener sus emociones—. Y por favor, no se moleste en decirme que es la base para algo más avanzado. Los dos sabemos que no es el caso.

—Ah, ya veo —Dumbledore sonrió a la chica—. La curiosidad lleva al descubrimiento, el descubrimiento conduce a la incertidumbre. Por favor, tome asiento.

Hermione se sentó cuidadosamente en el borde de la silla frente a la del director. —Yo ya lo he descubierto, profesor. Usted quiere que esté preparada para ocultar cierta información, ¿verdad?

El director asintió lentamente, con los ojos brillantes detrás de sus gafas de media luna. —Oh, sí, querida. Entiendo que es cercana a Harry, y confío en que usted lo ayudará a través de muchas de sus aventuras. La Oclumancia es sólo una habilidad que usted necesita tener para garantizar su seguridad y la de Harry.

—¿Fue Harry realmente el que estaba en su mente la primera vez que se ofreció a darme clases particulares? —Los ojos de Hermione se estrecharon—. ¿O estaba más preocupado por su espía en ese momento?

Dumbledore frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, pero no dijo una palabra.

—¿Me equivoco al decir que ha habido un cambio en sus preocupaciones últimamente, profesor? Si usted me puede enseñar Oclumancia, ¿por qué no puede enseñarle también a Harry? —Hermione continuó—. ¿Acaso las circunstancias han cambiado tanto que su espía ya no vale tanto como solía hacerlo? De hecho, su valor debe haber disminuido tanto que usted ha considerado que vale la pena poner en peligro su vida, sólo para que usted no tenga que lidiar con un muchacho que muy posiblemente pueda ser controlado por Voldemort, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que hay fuertes emociones detrás de sus palabras , Hermione ? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que éstas no son preguntas que usted necesita que yo responda, sino acusaciones que apenas puede contener dentro de su cabeza? —El director dejó escapar una risita y se levantó de su silla. Con las manos detrás de la espalda comenzó a pasearse por la habitación—. Las prioridades cambian, mi querida niña, especialmente en circunstancias como ésta. He sospechado durante mucho tiempo que usted desarrollaría una amistad especial con Severus, basado en un vistazo de su conversación con él poco después de que se despertó de sus sueños. Así que sí, mi plan original era prepararla para proteger el conocimiento de que él es un espía de la Orden, o cualquier otra información que yo estuviera dispuesto a compartir con usted. Ciertamente las cosas cambiaron desde el regreso de Voldemort. Hasta que no sepa el grado de control que tiene Voldemort sobre Harry, tengo que mantener distancia de su amigo. En el caso de una infiltración accidental, no podría arriesgarme a concederle el acceso a los planes de la Orden. Es por eso que le delegué la tarea a Severus, quien resulta ser un oclumante muy capaz. Usted seguramente puede entender mi razonamiento, ¿no?

—Pero ¿qué pasa con el profesor Snape? Usted está poniéndolo en una situación muy peligrosa. ¿Qué va a pasar con él si hay un "accidente", tal como teme? ¿Qué va a hacer entonces, cuando tenga que pararse frente a Voldemort otra vez después de que ese monstruo haya descubierto su relación con la Orden? Y en caso de que usted nunca se haya dado cuenta, Harry y Severus nunca se llevaron bien. Me temo que su plan de estudios sólo empeoró las cosas entre ellos.

—Puede que no sea malo que ellos alberguen cierto prejuicio uno hacia el otro, Hermione. Mantener una pequeña distancia del muchacho puede ser útil para que Severus haga su trabajo en el futuro —Dumbledore continuó, sonriendo cálidamente—. Esa relación puede simplemente resultar favorable, cuando llegue el momento.

—¿Resultar favorable? —Hermione resopló—. -¿Es que todos somos peones en su juego de ajedrez? Siempre he pensado que usted se preocupa por la gente. ¿O es que sólo nos usa para lograr el objetivo de su "juego"?

—Me gustaría que no fuera tan dura, Hermione —Dumbledore suspiró—. Si no la conociera mejor, le pediría que volviera más tarde cuando ya no esté tan enojada. Sin embargo, siendo yo un terco Gryffindor, sé que ésa no sería una sugerencia muy acertada. Así que... antes de hacer o decir algo que usted luego pueda lamentar... permítame asegurarle que por supuesto que me preocupo por todos ustedes. Pero estamos en guerra, no en un evento social. Es necesario hacer ciertas concesiones. Hay que tomar ciertos riesgos. Severus lo sabe, también.

—Claro que lo sabe —Hermione le espetó amargamente—. Él vino a usted luego de cometer un error cuando era muy joven, y voluntariamente le ofreció su ayuda. ¿Qué ha hecho con esa oferta? ¡Usted lo ha estado usando! ¿Le preguntó cómo le fue cuando fue a ver a Voldemort la noche en que regresó? ¿Sabía que fue maldecido por ese asesino? ¿Ha pensado en algún plan de contingencia para él? ¿Cómo va a salir él de todo esto al final?

—Tengo que admitir que sabe más de lo que esperaba. —Dumbledore se detuvo frente a la bruja y asintió en silencio—. Realmente no esperaba que él compartiera su turbulento pasado con usted. En caso que no lo sepa ya, Severus es un mago muy capaz, y muy ingenioso. Estoy seguro de que puede encontrar la manera de salir de cualquier situación difícil. Y, por cierto, yo no... yo no sabía que regresó herido de su visita con Tom —el anciano frunció el ceño.

—¿Así que ese es su plan para protegerlo? ¿Utilizar la capacidad y el ingenio _de él_? ¿No puede proporcionarle algún otro tipo de asistencia para respaldarlo? —Hermione podía sentir la ira hirviendo en su interior—. ¡Por favor! ¡Prométame que lo hará!

—Hermione. —Dumbledore dejó escapar un profundo suspiro—. Prometer es una gran palabra. ¿Qué pasa si no puedo estar allí para ayudarlo? ¿Si me encuentro físicamente impedido para ayudarlo?

—Entonces piense en otra manera, si no físicamente, entonces con magia, profesor! Usted tiene a toda la Orden protegiendo a Harry. Pero Severus es el que tiene que enfrentarse a Voldemort solo, ¡TODO EL TIEMPO! Él es el que va a necesitar ayuda en algún momento. ¿Quién va a estar ahí para él? ¡Usted tiene que organizar un plan de contingencia para protegerlo! —Hermione podía oír su corazón rugiendo en sus oídos. Una voz en el fondo de su mente le decía que su petición no era razonable. Sin embargo, saber que el viejo mago no tenía el mejor interés de Severus en mente y sólo estaba jugando él como si fuera un soldado en su ejército enfurecía a Hermione. Le parecía como si el director estuviera dispuesto a enviar a su espía en una misión suicida, y todo tan sólo porque Severus nunca diría "no".

—¿Por qué le preocupa tanto la seguridad de Severus, Hermione? —Dumbledore preguntó con curiosidad—. Pensé que Harry era su mejor amigo.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Hermione consideró la situación ante ella. Con un pequeño ceño entre sus cejas, lentamente se pensó en un plan.

—Harry es un buen amigo mío, profesor. Pero Severus también es un buen amigo. —Hermione respiró hondo para calmar su acelerado corazón—. Estoy segura de que hay cosas que usted sabe acerca de Harry que no está compartiendo con nadie, lo que me lleva a creer que lo necesita mucho en esta guerra. Lo que le estoy pidiendo es que organice un plan de contingencia para ayudar a Severus, que esté ahí cuando él más necesite su ayuda. Si puede hacer eso, yo voy a darle algo que le va a hacer falta.

Acariciando su larga barba plateada, el director consideró las palabras de Hermione. Un momento después dijo: —No esperaba entrar en una negociación, señorita Granger. Pero teniendo todo en cuenta, estoy dispuesto a escuchar su oferta.

Tomando aire profundamente Hermione se levantó de su asiento y se alejó del viejo mago. Pasando sus dedos a lo largo de los volúmenes que se mostraban en los estantes del director, comenzó a hablar lentamente. —Soy la única hija de mis padres, profesor.

—Creo que estoy al tanto de eso. —El director inclinó la cabeza ligeramente ante la información.

—He hablado con mis padres acerca de la guerra durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Ellos están considerando abandonar el país. Y les gustaría que su única hija se mantenga alejada de la guerra, y asista a la escuela de magia en Australia —mintió.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron más grandes cuando se dio cuenta de a qué se refería la bruja.

—Les dije que necesito pensarlo —Hermione continuó con calma—. Según lo que he experimentado en los últimos cuatro años, puedo ver por qué cree que voy a estar allí para ayudar a Harry a lo largo de sus muchas aventuras. Soy una de las muchas personas que ha incluido en su plan, y en un papel importante, si no estoy sobreestimando mi valor. Usted va a necesitar mi ayuda para proteger a Harry, o que le ayude a lograr sus metas, las que sean que usted tenga en mente. Si me da su palabra de que va a hacer arreglos para ayudar a Severus, no voy a dejar el país con mis padres, por lo que va a tenerme al lado de Harry durante toda la guerra. Si usted no puede hacer esa promesa... —Hermione se tropezó con sus palabras. Después de todo, no era una mentira fácil de decir—. Voy a cumplir con la voluntad de mis padres y dejaré Hogwarts al final del año escolar.

La habitación estaba muy silenciosa mientras el director internalizaba las palabras de la joven bruja. Una larga pausa después, observó: —Usted ciertamente no suena como una chica de dieciséis años de edad, señorita Granger.

—Tal vez sea porque no lo soy —respondió Hermione en voz baja—. Incluso si fue sólo un sueño, criar a un niño completamente sola en un entorno extraño mientras manejaba un negocio pequeño me dio algunas buenas prácticas en la negociación. Así que... ¿qué dice, profesor?

—¿Cómo sé que no está jugando un juego conmigo, querida? —El brillo en los ojos del anciano regresó con el tono suave de su voz.

—Tal vez lo esté haciendo, y tal vez no. ¿Le gustaría apostar? —Hermione miró fijamente al viejo mago.

Riendo suavemente, Dumbledore caminó hacia Hermione y puso una mano en su hombro. —¡Cómo me gusta su espíritu Gryffindor! Pero curiosamente, veo un poco de Slytherin en usted esta noche. Que así sea, señorita Granger. Es un trato.

—Bueno. —Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio—. Para que quede claro, usted promete que siempre tendrá un plan de contingencia para proteger a Severus.

—Y usted promete que no se irá con sus padres y se quedará aquí para ayudar a Harry.

Antes de que el director pudiera terminar la frase, la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe y el Maestro de Pociones entró. Con la puerta abierta se podía oír la protesta de la gárgola. —¡Se le dio el privilegio de poder entrar cuando quiera, pero eso no quiere decir que no deba usar la cortesía y llamar antes de entrar!

Haciendo caso omiso de la gárgola, Severus miró a la joven bruja que tenía delante. —¿Qué ha hecho? —siseó—. ¿No le he dicho que deje de preocuparse por mí?

Luchando contra las lágrimas, Hermione mordió sus labios con fuerza. Sin decir una palabra, pasó corriendo junto al mago y desapareció en el pasillo.

—Sólo escuché las últimas palabras. ¿Qué le has hecho prometer que haga? —Severus le preguntó al director exigentemente.

—Yo no hice que ella haga nada, muchacho. —Dumbledore se rió entre dientes mientras se abría camino de regreso a la silla detrás de su escritorio—. Sólo hizo una promesa que yo siempre supe que ella iba a cumplir.

Haciendo caso omiso de los penetrantes ojos negros del Maestro de Pociones, el director caminó alrededor del escritorio y se sentó en su silla favorita. —Sin embargo, tengo que admitir que se trató de una conversación en verdad liberadora. Me alegra saber que has encontrado una aliada tan fiel.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Severus entrecerró los ojos.

—Creo que la señorita Granger se preocupa por ti más que nadie que hayas conocido, Severus —Dumbledore respondió francamente—. Y estoy muy contento de que puedas contar con una buena amiga. Y perdóname por no preguntar, estás aquí esta noche porque...

—Se terminó, Dumbledore... —gruñó Severus—. ¡Estoy harto de ese mocoso Potter!

**N de la T: ****¿**En el próximo capítulo? La Batalla del Departamento de Misterios... y la respuesta a una pregunta, o incluso varias!


	12. Una segunda oportunidad disfrazada

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Personajes oficiales y universo de Harry Potter propiedad de JK Rowling. "Come Back to Me" propiedad de la imaginación de ChristinaFay. Traducción de vuestra servidora.

**N de la T: **Dumbledore es un personaje polémico. Cuidó a Harry por sobre todas las cosas, pero yo creo que siempre despreció a Severus por haberse unido a Voldemort, sin importar que se hubiera arrepentido. Aún cuando confiara en él. Sin embargo sí le tuvo compasión a Draco cuando cometió el mismo error. En fin... un ser humano con mucho ego y con muchos defectos, en mi opinión. Que no quiere decir que sea totalmente malo. Un gris... a veces más oscuro.

Perdón por la demora. El viernes simplemente no estaba lista... Gracias por la paciencia y por seguir acompañándome!

**Capítulo Doce – Una segunda oportunidad disfrazada**

Severus maldijo entre dientes mientras caminaba por el estrecho sendero cubierto de musgo y hojas caídas. Cada paso que daba lo alejaba más del castillo y lo llevaba más profundamente dentro del corazón del Bosque Prohibido.

«_¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando ese mocoso Potter?! ¿Cuándo va a aprender el significado de la sutileza? ¿Por qué no pudo haber heredado algo de la inteligencia de Lily y tuvo que heredar, en cambio, toda la arrogancia de su padre?_» Severus dejó escapar un gruñido enojado mientras sus botas de piel de dragón trituraban las hojas secas bajo sus pies. «_¿Acaso no sabe que Dumbledore nunca deja a su chico dorado sin protección, incluso en Hogwarts? ¿Por qué no pudo ese mocoso, al menos, considerar consultar al único miembro de la Orden en el castillo después de tener esa especie de visión? Oh no... ¡no el heroico Niño-Que-Vivió! ¡El famoso Harry Potter debe cumplir con las expectativas y desafiar a todos los posibles peligros en su camino!_»

Para cuando Severus recibió el Patronus en forma de un perro muy grande y confirmó que Sirius Black estaba, de hecho, residiendo de manera segura en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, el Maestro de Pociones inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido: el Señor Oscuro había infiltrado con éxito la mente de Potter y manipulado el pensamiento del joven mago. Con la esperanza de que no fuera demasiado tarde para encontrar una manera de explicar la situación a la joven Gryffindor, eso sí, de una manera sutil que Potter probablemente igual no entendería, Severus regresó a la oficina de Umbridge. En lugar de encontrar la situación bajo control, sin embargo, sólo encontró a varios de sus Slytherin gimiendo de dolor en el suelo.

Cuando su Jefe de Casa entró en la habitación, el líder de la Brigada Inquisitorial, Draco Malfoy, comenzó inmediatamente un quejumbroso recuento de su pelea con los pocos estudiantes que acompañaban a Harry Potter. Severus frunció el ceño con disgusto. Casi quería abofetear al mago de cabello rubio, si tan sólo eso pudiera hacerlo llegar al punto más rápido. Apenas escuchó mencionar al Bosque Prohibido, Severus salió corriendo del castillo y se aventuró profundamente en el bosque.

Deseó poder contar con que Hermione Granger metiera en cintura al imprudente de Potter. Pero con otros cuatro de los seguidores de Potter en el medio, Severus dudaba de que cualquier posible intento de razonar con el joven mago fuera eficaz. Deseaba que ella lo hubiera buscado a él antes de irse. ¿Debería haberse quedado después de la clase un poco más ese día, en lugar de irse de inmediato como lo había hecho en los últimos meses?

Poco después de la reunión de Dumbledore con Hermione, el director trató de convencer a Severus de que considerara la amistad que le ofrecía la joven bruja. La sugerencia molestó en gran medida al Maestro de Pociones. Severus había estado tomando nota de la naturaleza manipuladora del director. Sabía que Dumbledore tenía un plan maestro para toda la guerra, y siempre sentía amargura cuando el viejo mago se negaba a compartir los detalles con él. ¿Cuál era el verdadero motivo del anciano entrometido detrás de su sugerencia de hacer amistad con la joven bruja? ¿Cómo podría cualquier forma de asociación con él, un espía y ex mortífago, beneficiarla a ella? Severus se decidió rápidamente en contra de la sugerencia de Dumbledore, y continuó con su plan para evitar a la joven bruja a toda costa.

En esa tarde en particular, sin embargo, Severus no podía dejar de cuestionar su decisión. ¿Podría la complicación actual haberse evitado si se hubiera reunido con ella después de clase? ¿Hubiera sido menos grave la situación si él le hubiera dicho que podía contar con él si necesitaba ayuda?

Los pensamientos de Severus fueron interrumpidos cuando advirtió una tropilla de centauros corriendo por el bosque en la distancia, arrastrando detrás de ellos a algo parecido a un cuerpo de mujer. Rápidamente levantó la varita y forzó la vista para tratar de identificar a la persona, temiendo lo peor. Afortunadamente, un grito llegó a sus oídos y le ofreció un muy necesario alivio.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Sucios mestizos! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a tocarme?! ¡Soy del Ministerio! ¡Ayuda! ¡Bájenme...!

Severus dejó escapar un gruñido de disgusto al reconocer a la dueña de la voz aguda. Sin embargo, si los centauros habían atacado a Umbridge, ¿qué les harían a Potter y sus seguidores? ¿Qué le podría pasar a... Hermione?

—¡Potter! ¡Granger! —Severus podía sentir la ansiedad acumulándose rápidamente dentro de él—. ¡Granger! ¡Hermione! —Llamó en voz baja pero insistente.

Contuvo el aliento cuando oyó el sonido de cascos de caballos acercándose hacia él al trote. Deteniendo sus pasos, apuntó su varita hacia los espesos bosques.

Un majestuoso centauro pelirrojo emergió entre las hojas en movimiento. —¿Quién es el humano de pie frente a Ronan? —La criatura le preguntó con dureza—. ¿Eres tú, también, tan tonto como para desafiar el territorio de Bane?

Muy lentamente, Severus bajó la varita e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia el centauro. —Mi nombre es Severus Snape. Soy profesor de Hogwarts, y asociado del director, Albus Dumbledore. Pido disculpas por la intromisión. Por favor, comprenda que vengo al bosque en paz, porque sólo quiero encontrar a mis dos estudiantes. Ellos se metieron en el bosque por error hace poco. Sólo son adolescentes, y no le desean ningún mal.

El centauro trotó alrededor de Severus y observó al mago con curiosidad. —Severus Snape... —murmuró—. Qué interesante...

Severus frunció el ceño ante las palabras del centauro llamado Ronan, sin saber lo que significaban sus palabras ni cómo debería responder. Un momento más tarde, Ronan continuó. —He leído sobre ti en las estrellas... el mago con una relación ambivalente con el destino... —Se detuvo frente a Severus por un breve momento, como tratando de tomar una decisión acerca de la información que debía revelar al mago. Un momento después, añadió—: Sí... el hombre inteligente que no puede reconocer una segunda oportunidad disfrazada... No diré nada más... En cuanto a los dos estudiantes, se les unieron otros cuatro. ¿Eres tú el responsable de su comportamiento ignorante?

—Sí, por supuesto —Severus se inclinó un poco más bajo—. Por favor, acepte mis más sinceras disculpas. Ellos serán disciplinados en cuanto vuelvan al castillo. Creo que también es bueno para ustedes si puedo ayudarlos a deshacerse de los intrusos no deseados, ¿verdad?

Asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza, Ronan señaló un pequeño camino que conducía fuera del sendero principal. —Se fueron tras los thestrals, y creo que se fueron para su Ministerio. —Levantó la vista en la dirección opuesta y asintió con la cabeza hacia la tropilla de centauros en la distancia—. ¿Y qué hay de la otra? ¿La hembra desagradable?

—No tengo ninguna intención de buscarla —Severus respondió con frialdad—. Pueden quedarse con ella si quieren.

El Centauro resopló con enojo como respuesta. —No tenemos ningún interés en conservarla. Todo lo que queremos es vengarnos y enseñarle una lección.

—Muy bien —Severus miró hacia la bruja que gritaba—. Voy a hacer arreglos para que sea retirada del bosque cuando hayan terminado.

El centauro pelirrojo se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y soltó un resoplido. —Vete... ve tras tus potrillos... llévate a tu guerra lejos contigo. Tu conflicto no es querido en nuestro mundo.

Sin esperar respuesta por parte del mago, el centauro se dio vuelta y galopó dentro de los espesos bosques, dejando a Severus solo en el silencioso claro, contemplando la nueva información recibida acerca de sus seis alumnos errantes.

Con un movimiento de su brazo, una cierva plateada brincó fuera de la punta de su varita. Observando su Patronus desaparecer en el cielo, Severus sabía que los miembros de la Orden pronto estarían al lado de Potter, probablemente listos para pelear una intensa batalla contra los más leales mortífagos del Señor Oscuro. Se preguntó qué miembros de la Orden serían capaces de llegar en tan corto plazo. ¿Tendrían tiempo para transmitir el mensaje y aparecerse al Ministerio de inmediato? ¿Tendrían suficiente fuerza para proteger a Potter y sus seguidores... y... a Hermione?

Sintiéndose completamente frustrado con una situación que estaba claramente fuera de su control, Severus dejó escapar un gruñido bajo y tomó una decisión. Con un remolino de humo negro, el mago desapareció en el cielo bajo la cubierta de las alas de una bandada de cuervos asustados.

* * *

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Severus había lanzado un encantamiento desilusionador sobre sí mismo. Nunca lo encontró necesario en sus muchas misiones como espía de la Orden, porque él siempre era capaz de encontrar una manera pasar desapercibido al escuchar conversaciones privadas. Pero en este día, escuchar una conversación a escondidas no era su objetivo. Si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, tenía que admitir que, para un espía como él, ir a la escena de una batalla no era la idea más brillante. El encantamiento desilusionador podía desvanecerse rápidamente si era golpeado por cualquier hechizo o maldición, sin importar qué tan insignificante. Si eso sucediera, se revelaría a sí mismo frente a los otros mortífagos, y crearía complicaciones indeseadas.

Sin embargo, la preocupación por mantener el encantamiento se convirtió rápidamente en la última cosa en la mente de Severus. Se sentía cada vez más alarmado mientras buscaba a través de los primeros niveles en el edificio del Ministerio, incapaz de hallar rastro alguno ni de los adolescentes ni de los mortífagos.

No fue sino hasta que llegó al Nivel Nueve que Severus escuchó maleficios y maldiciones estallando en las cámaras. Haciendo su camino con rapidez hacia el caos, intentó reconocer las voces. Para su mayor preocupación, no pudo reconocer ninguna voz de miembros de la Orden, sólo los gritos y los alaridos de los adolescentes tratando desesperadamente de defenderse de sus atacantes.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había empezado a correr hacia los sonidos cuando escuchó la voz familiar que pertenecía a la joven bruja que había estado tirando de las fibras de su corazón por incontables meses. Sonaba como si Hermione Granger estuviera batiéndose a duelo con dos o tres mortífagos. Cuando Severus corrió a toda velocidad a través de la Cámara del Tiempo, escuchó a la bruja lanzar un hechizo aturdidor. Su grito fue seguido por un fuerte ruido, como si su hechizo hubiera golpeado a alguien de gran tamaño. Justo cuando Severus llegó a la final de la Cámara, la escuchó lanzar un hechizo silenciador. Un poco confundido por la elección de los hechizos, Severus siguió el ruido y se corrió dentro de una oficina fuera de la Cámara, justo a tiempo para ver una luz púrpura que salía disparada de la varita de un mortífago.

Severus levantó su varita instintivamente y lanzó un hechizo de protección entre la bruja y el mortífago, sólo para descubrir que era demasiado tarde para bloquear la maldición. La luz violeta golpeó a Hermione directo en el pecho. Severus sintió que su corazón le quedaba atrapado en la garganta mientras su percepción del tiempo se ralentizó y los eventos se desarrollaban en cámara lenta frente a él. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron más grandes cuando la maldición hizo contacto con ella. Su boca se abrió ligeramente, exponiendo claramente que había sido tomada por sorpresa. Severus observó, impotente, cómo la joven bruja dejó caer su varita y dio un traspié hacia atrás, derribando una lámpara del escritorio antes de caer al suelo.

Sintiendo su sangre hervir de ira, Severus apuntó su varita hacia el mortífago y siseó una maldición entre dientes. Una luz verde salió de su varita y golpeó el mortífago en el rostro, haciéndolo callar de forma permanente.

—¿Quién está ahí? —Harry Potter levantó su varita, apuntando a la sala vacía—. ¡Muéstrese!

Severus hizo caso omiso del joven mago y rápidamente llegó al lado de Hermione. Arrodillándose junto a la joven bruja con la intención de tomar su pulso, se encontró con que sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente. ¿Era demasiado tarde? ¿Había sido ella capaz de silenciar al mortífago antes de que él lanzara la maldición? Porque si no... Severus cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza. Tenía miedo como de suponer. Después de todo, había muchas opciones en la magia oscura que no eran la maldición asesina para infligir heridas mortales.

—Harry... no veo a nadie. No hay nadie allí. Tal vez sea una especie de artilugio de seguridad en la Cámara... —Neville Longbottom salió de atrás de una silla.

—Hermione... —Harry corrió al lado de su mejor amiga, luchando por contener las lágrimas—. ¿Está...?

Silenciosamente, Neville se acercó a la joven bruja en el suelo y tomó la muñeca de Hermione. —Tiene pulso, Harry. Estoy bastante seguro de que ella tiene pulso.

Las palabras de Neville trajeron alivio a los otros dos magos en la sala. Pero la atención de Harry se desvió rápidamente hacia un gran estruendo y gritos que venían desde la habitación de al lado.

—Tenemos que ir a ayudar a los demás —dijo Harry—. Pero no podemos dejar a Hermione aquí. —Miró con recelo a su alrededor—. No confío en este lugar.

Las palabras de Harry desviaron los pensamientos del mago invisible, de la bruja inconsciente a la batalla en la cámara adyacente. Antes de que Severus pudiera decidir sobre si debía mostrarse, sin embargo, Neville se agachó junto a Hermione y la levantó en sus brazos.

—Eres mejor para los duelos, Harry. Yo voy a llevarla.

Severus hizo una mueca al joven mago regordete, sin entender por qué de repente se sentía tan celoso al ver al adolescente llevando en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de Hermione. ¡Él, Severus Snape, nunca, nunca, podía sentir celos de Neville Longbottom!

—Vamos, entonces —Harry recogió la varita de Hermione y ayudó a Neville a levantarse. Sin mirar hacia atrás a los cuerpos de los dos mortífagos en el suelo, los jóvenes magos hicieron su camino fuera de la Cámara del Tiempo, con un guardián invisible a la zaga.

* * *

Severus casi temió lo peor cuando lanzó otro fuerte escudo protector: los adolescentes estaban perdiendo terreno rápidamente. Fue entonces cuando cinco luces brillantes volaron dentro de la Cámara de la Muerte anunciando la llegada de Shacklebolt, Ojoloco, Tonks, Lupin y Black.

—Era hora —gruñó Severus mientras miraba a los miembros de la Orden hacerse cargo de la batalla. Durante los últimos diez minutos, él había estado tratando de hacer tiempo para los jóvenes magos y brujas disparando hechizos y maldiciones sutiles. Ahora que los miembros de la Orden habían llegado a tomar su lugar, no tenía que pensar antes de irse a encontrar a _esa_ persona en la habitación.

A Hermione la habían dejado apoyada contra la pared más temprano, cuando Neville había tratado de defenderse de una cadena de maldiciones Cruciatus de Bellatrix Lestrange. Severus no tenía idea de dónde estaba el joven mago, pero sintió cierta satisfacción al saber que aún no lo habían matado a pesar de su torpeza. Mirando hacia abajo al pálido rostro de la joven bruja, Severus recordó las pocas palabras que le había escuchado decir a Dumbledore cuando ella visitara al director poco después de las vacaciones de Navidad. A pesar de que el director no le explicó su encuentro en mucho detalle, Severus comprendió que ella había negociado su compromiso de ayudar a Potter por un plan de contingencia para su propia seguridad. Cuidadosamente, él hizo a un lado un mechón de los rizos de color marrón oscuro, deseando que ella pudiera devolverle la mirada con sus ojos de color marrón y miel. Pero ella no se movió. Con el ceño fruncido ante la falta de heridas visibles en la bruja, Severus señaló a Hermione con su varita y lanzó con rapidez unos encantamientos de diagnóstico. No pasó mucho tiempo para que él confirmara sus sospechas: el daño causado por la maldición oscura estaba enfocado en su corazón y sistema nervioso. Rápidamente decidió que iba a necesitar algo más que pociones.

Deseando que la batalla terminara pronto, Severus levantó la vista para observar la habitación. Parecía como si los miembros de la Orden se hubieran encontrado con sus pares de duelo. Maleficios y maldiciones volaban por todo el lugar cual descargas eléctricas y fuegos artificiales. Las maldiciones perdidas estallaban por toda la habitación, lanzando chispas de colores a su alrededor. Sin importar lo mucho que combatieran, sin embargo, no había ninguna señal de que la situación estuviera, para nada, bajo control.

La atención de Severus se centró rápidamente en el duelo entre Bellatrix Lestrange y Sirius Black. Ambos imprudentes, ambos arrogantes, y ambos ligeramente oxidados después de los años que pasaran tras las rejas en Azkaban, el mago y la bruja hacían una gran pareja. Observando a Bellatrix con los ojos entrecerrados, Severus pensó que ella estaba a punto de convertirse en un animal salvaje. Ser un animago podría no ser la única manera de perder la forma humana, si uno estuviera dispuesto a considerar los chillidos y gritos que acompañaban cada movimiento de la bruja. Y entonces, de repente, Severus notó que la mano izquierda de la bruja se curvaba poco a poco en una garra, como las de un halcón hambriento. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer. Bella siempre tenía la costumbre de hacer ese gesto justo antes de lanzar la...

—Avada Kedavra! —gritó ella. Una luz verde salió disparada de la varita de Bellatrix.

En medio del caos, nadie notó la fuente de una luz blanca que voló a través de la habitación y explotó justo sobre la cabeza de Sirius Black un instante antes de que la luz verde alcanzara al mago. Sorprendido por la explosión, el merodeador bajó la cabeza, justo a tiempo para esquivar la maldición asesina.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —gritó ella.

—¿Cómo has podido! —gritó Black gritó—. Tú... bruja de sangre fría... parásito miserable... eres una vergüenza para la humanidad...

Severus puso los ojos en blanco mientras escuchaba despotricar a Black. ¡Si el hombre tan sólo pudiera callarse y prestar más atención al duelo que tenía en las manos!

Fue entonces cuando una brillante luz atravesó la habitación, proclamando la llegada del antiguo director de Hogwarts. A los mortífagos no les tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta del cambio en la fuerza de sus oponentes. Uno a uno se retiraron a través de diversos portales, con Shacklebolt y Ojoloco siguiendo rápidamente el ejemplo de Dumbledore para arrearlos hacia los niveles superiores. Después de tirar al suelo a un mortífago con una maldición aprisionadora de cuerpo completo, Lupin se lanzó hacia un lado para examinar la metamorfomaga herida.

Aún no había ninguna señal de que el duelo entre los dos descendientes de la Casa de Black se desacelerara. Severus se preguntó si el mago había siquiera tenido alguna oportunidad de meterse por entre medio de las maldiciones de la bruja y lograr un golpe efectivo con sus hechizos. Severus pensó que si él hubiera sabido que Black era así, no hubiera temido el desafío del merodeador para batirse a duelo cuando ambos eran estudiantes en Hogwarts.

Sintiendo el cambio en la marea, la bruja se volvió aún más y más agresiva. Gritando lo más fuerte que pudo, le envió otro ataque. —¡Sectumsempra!

Severus se sorprendió al oír la familiar maldición de boca de la mortífaga. A medida que la maldición se puso en contacto con Sirius Black, su cuerpo se puso rígido de repente, como si hubiera sido golpeado por una maldición aprisionadora. Un ruido extraño como de gorgoteo escapó de su garganta. Mirando directamente a la bruja con la que compartía la misma sangre, el mago dejó escapar una pequeña y miserable risa. Su varita resbaló entre sus dedos mientras sus rodillas se vencieron. Y el mago cayó al suelo con un golpe doloroso.

—¡No! ¡Sirius! —De repente, Harry apareció de la nada, corriendo directamente al lado de su padrino. A medida que el joven mago ayudaba al mago herido a darse vuelta, Severus pudo ver la sangre que goteaba por las comisuras de los labios de Black, y las manchas rojas que se filtraban a través de su abrigo.

Bellatrix rió maniáticamente mientras corría hacia una puerta lateral que conducía al vestíbulo. —¡Sirius Black está terminado! ¡Jajaja! ¡No pierdas tu tiempo en un hombre muerto, bebé Potter!

—¡No! —gritó Harry y corrió tras la bruja.

—¡No, Harry! —Remus gritó desesperadamente y trató de detener al joven mago de ir tras Bellatrix Lestrange. Sin embargo, Harry era como un toro al que acababan de dejar suelto en el ruedo. Incluso el hombre lobo no tenía fuerza suficiente para detenerlo.

Dejando escapar un grito de frustración, Remus lanzó una mirada dolida hacia Tonks y Sirius, y corrió tras el mismo Harry.

El silencio pronto reemplazó el caos en la habitación. Con largos y rápidos pasos, Severus se acercó a Sirius Black. Mirando hacia abajo al mago que luchaba por respirar, reconoció las heridas infligidas por la maldición que él conocía tan bien. Qué irónico... todas esas semanas y meses, cuando trabajaba en la maldición, tenía la imagen de un Sirius Black derrotado ante sí. Y ahora, casi veinte años después, la maldición finalmente se había hecho con el mago que fuera responsable de tantas pesadillas que estropearan la adolescencia de Severus. Pero ¿por qué? Severus negó con la cabeza. De repente se compadeció del mago que tenía ante sí. Sirius Black no entendía. No entendía por qué no era lo suficientemente bueno como para cambiar el mundo, por qué tenía que esconderse en su casa mientras veía que los otros luchaban en la guerra y por qué él no era el héroe en que pensaba que iba a convertirse.

Sí, a Severus aún le caía mal Sirius Black. Lo detestaba, e incluso tal vez todavía lo odiaba. Pero no veía ninguna razón para que el hombre muriera.

—No te he salvado de la maldición asesina sólo para que puedas desangrarte hasta la muerte —le susurró en voz baja, dirigiéndose al mago que poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia. Apoyándose sobre una rodilla, Severus cantó el hechizo de curación en un tono tranquilo y parejo. Con cada golpe de su varita, observaba desaparecer el corte sobre el cuerpo del mago. A medida que la magia borraba los cortes, también parecía aligerar algo dentro de Severus, como si se estuviera liberando de una carga que había estado llevando durante todos esos años.

Severus terminó con el hechizo de curación justo a tiempo. Mientras los gritos y alaridos procedentes del Atrio arriba disminuyeron lentamente, él podía oír los pasos apurados que rápidamente se acercaban a la Cámara de la Muerte acompañando a las voces de Shacklebolt y Lupin. Severus dio un rápido paso al costado alejándose del mago herido cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre lobo que corría hacia él.

—Sirius —Lupin corrió al lado de su mejor amigo, sorprendido de encontrar que el hombre no sólo estaba vivo, sino que tenía también se había librado de muchos de los profundos cortes por arte de magia.

—Bien. Vienen más Aurores en camino. Vamos a hacer que los trasladen a todos a San Mungo —Shacklebolt declaró con calma.

—No a los estudiantes —de repente Dumbledore entró en la habitación y dio sus propias instrucciones—. Debemos transferirlos de nuevo a Hogwarts. Hay muchas posibilidades de que se produzca un caos ahora que Voldemort ha aparecido delante de medio Ministerio. Antes que nada, la posición del ministro es clara, y no puedo arriesgarme a que mis estudiantes sean expuestos a los medios de comunicación.

Observando a varios Aurores correr dentro de la habitación y cuidar de los heridos, Severus finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Lanzando otra mirada anhelante a una joven bruja en particular, salió de la habitación en silencio. Pronto podría verla en Hogwarts. Pero antes de eso, incluso antes de darle las instrucciones a Poppy para que preparara las pociones, tenía que hacer un desvío y buscar algo que sería de gran importancia para ayudar en la recuperación de Hermione.

* * *

—¿Se ha despertado? —Una voz aterciopelada preguntó suavemente en la oscuridad.

—Sí, pero sólo brevemente —la respuesta de Poppy no era más que un susurro. Hizo a un lado una pantalla de color blanco, dejando al descubierto una joven bruja que dormía plácidamente en la cama del hospital—. Le di tres de las pociones que su Patronus mencionó. Esas son las únicas que tengo aquí. A las otras siete no las tengo.

—Yo puedo ayudarte a prepararlas esta noche —un mago de negro asintió y metió la mano en el bolsillo del pecho—. —Ten, pónselo a ella, y dile que la mantenga durante los próximos diez ciclos lunares.

La enfermera se quedó sin aliento ante el objeto brillante que el Maestro de Pociones había colocado en la palma de su mano. —¿Por qué? ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

—Era de mi madre. Una piedra lunar activada es un elemento clave para curar las lesiones causadas por la magia oscura. Las piedras lunares activadas son raras. Resulta que tengo ésta en mi poder... y ya que está ahí...

—Ella va a estar muy agradecida por tu ayuda, Severus —Poppy sonrió a su colega sinceramente.

—No —respondió él de inmediato—. No hay necesidad de hacerle saber que yo le di esto. De hecho, te agradecería que tuvieras a bien mantener el secreto. Sólo dile que lo conseguiste de un amigo. La propiedad de este pendiente no debería preocuparla.

La enfermera dejó escapar una risa suave y negó con la cabeza. —Tú, Severus, eres un hombre muy extraño.

El Maestro de Pociones puso los ojos en blanco. —Simplemente no podría aguantar más parloteo de la insufrible sabelotodo. Es por su propio bien que ella no lo sepa todo.

* * *

Hermione pensó que sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero lo único que podía ver era oscuridad. Ella trató de levantar la cabeza, pero no podía mover ni un músculo. Podía oír las voces de Harry y Luna combatiendo en un lugar aparentemente muy lejano, pero no podía ver nada. Se estaba poniendo muy frío, y la oscuridad amenazaba con asfixiarla. A medida que una ola de dolor se movía a través de su pecho, no tuvo más remedio que entregarse a la oscuridad sin fin...

Se sintió acostada sobre algo blando. Podía sentir las sábanas de algodón tocando su mano. Tratando con todas sus fuerzas, ella abrió sus pesados párpados , pero una ola de mareo la obligó a cerrar los ojos de inmediato.

Es posible que Hermione dejara escapar un suave gemido. No estaba segura. Pero eso podría haber explicado el brazo suave ayudándola a levantarse.

—Aquí, mi querida niña —era la suave voz de la señora Pomfrey—. Sabemos lo que te está haciendo daño. Estas pociones ayudarán con el dolor. Pero sólo tengo tres. Estoy segura de que el profesor Snape nos ayudará a conseguir el resto. Bebe esto... y tratar de dormir un poco.

No era una opción para Hermione. Antes de que su cabeza tocara la almohada estaba inconsciente de nuevo, de regreso a la oscuridad, la oscuridad que estaba extrañamente tranquila y solitaria. Se sentía como si estuviera despierta, sólo que en una pesadilla interminable.

Un suave resplandor de luz blanca de repente rompió la maldición de la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Hermione levantó una mano para protegerse los ojos de la luz, sorprendida al descubrir que no sentía más dolor al mover su brazo. Observó con asombro cómo la oscuridad a su alrededor se rompía en mil pedazos. Acompañada de una ola de calor, luz blanca se vertió desde las cuatro direcciones de la habitación donde se encontraba. Mirando a su alrededor, se encontró con paredes que eran de un tono marfil translúcido. No había ventanas en las paredes ni muebles en la habitación; sin embargo, de una manera algo extraña, el vacío era reconfortante. Mirando hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie sobre un piso de mármol blanco, vestida con una especie de túnica blanca. La prenda estaba hecha de un material ligero y suave, con un brillo plateado que irradiaba de ella. Ciertamente, no era parte del uniforme que se ofrece a los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Miró a la distancia cuando escuchó suaves pasos que se acercaban a ella. Muy lentamente, una figura delgada emergió del centro de la luz distante. Hermione rápidamente divisó la imagen de una mujer joven con el pelo largo, negro y ondulado. Llevaba un vestido blanco igual al de Hermione. La forma en que sus caderas se balanceaban con elegancia al andar, recordó a Hermione la reflexión de la luz de la luna bailando en el Lago Negro.

—¿Eres... un... ángel? —Hermione preguntó vacilante—. ¿Estoy... muerta?

—¿Muerta? —La mujer, que estaba sólo a un par de metros de Hermione, se detuvo en su camino y arqueó una ceja—. Espero que no. Porque yo, por cierto, no poseo el poder de resucitar a un alma. —Ella inclinó la cabeza un poco como un pájaro curioso. Al observar a la joven bruja cuidadosamente, ella sonrió—. Aunque no me molesta el cumplido.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de la mujer. —¿Entonces no eres... Dios?

—¿Dios? —La mujer con el pelo largo y negro parecía estar aún más divertida—. ¿Cómo se ve tu dios? Yo todavía no he tenido el privilegio de conocer a ese ser todopoderoso.

—Oh, lo siento... —Hermione se cubrió la cara con las manos—. ¿Es esto un sueño? Estoy tan confundida.

—Por supuesto que sí —la voz de la mujer se suavizó—. Y éste es, en efecto, un mundo de ensueño, creado por mí, sólo para ti, para mi propio entretenimiento. Tenía un fuerte deseo de conocerte en persona.

—Ah... bien... —el ceño de Hermione se profundizó. O su lesión estaba jugando trucos en su cabeza, o la mujer estaba hablando en clave.

—Hermione... Granger... —La mujer dio unos pasos hacia delante y examinó a la joven bruja de cerca. Ella dijo el nombre de Hermione como si hubiera estado escrito en el rostro de la chica—. Cuán peculiar...

Luego de otro momento incómodo, la misteriosa mujer dio un paso atrás, y sorprendió a Hermione con una breve auto-presentación. —Soy Ío. Mi señora favorita me dio el nombre de una diosa de la luna. Supongo que es adecuado, creo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué me enviaron a ayudarte a ti.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién es tu señora favorita? ¿Ella te envió para que me ayudes?

—Yo no creo que ésa sea una pregunta que yo pueda responder —la mujer llamada Ío dijo con frialdad—. Pero debes saberlo, hace siglos prometí mi lealtad a la Casa de Prince. Durante años me dejaron en la pequeña caja de plata, olvidada en un lugar tranquilo. Me temo que ellos piensan que mi poder no es digno de servirlos —las últimas palabras salieron en un susurro.

—Lo siento mucho, Ío. Probablemente no se dieron cuenta de lo que se estaban perdiendo. —Hermione tragó saliva, insegura acerca de qué clase de extraño sueño estaba teniendo. Aunque esto era mucho más reconfortante que la oscuridad, tratar con una diosa enojada no parecía ser una alternativa muy atractiva.

—Eso es lo que he estado diciéndome, también. —Ío dejó caer la cabeza mientras caminaba lentamente alejándose de Hermione—. Pero entonces el señor me envía a ayudarte. ¿Por qué... _a ti_?

—¿Qué... qué quieres decir? Tu señor... ¿no tu señora? —Las cejas de Hermione se fruncieron—. ¿Y por qué te parece extraño que tu señor te envíe a ayudarme... _a mí_?

—¡Por qué! Porque no hay una sola gota de sangre Prince en ti. ¡Ése es el por qué! —La mujer de pelo negro se dio vuelta y respondió con fastidio, como si la respuesta fuera tan obvia que era ridículo que Hermione siquiera hiciera la pregunta.

—¿Por qué todo siempre tiene que reducirse a un tema sobre líneas de sangre? —Hermione rodó los ojos. Ella no estaba segura de tener la energía para un debate.

—A menos que... —Ío empezó de nuevo a caminar en círculos alrededor de Hermione—. Ya veo... Muy interesante... —Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

—¿Qué ves? —Hermione arqueó las cejas—. ¿Qué tiene de interesante? ¿Qué has descubierto?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —Ío respondió, tranquilizada—. Pero yo he encontrado mis respuestas. —Haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Hermione, la mujer de pelo negro saludó con gracia a la joven bruja con la cabeza antes de alejarse dentro de la luz que las rodeaba en la distancia.

—¡Espera! ¡Ío! —Hermione trató de correr tras la misteriosa mujer, pero algo invisible en el suelo tomó su tobillo. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño grito y se contuvo de caer. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia arriba, vio la luz del día colándose a través de los espacios que dividen un conjunto de pantallas de privacidad blancas: estaba acostada en una de las camas de hospital de la señora Pomfrey en Hogwarts.


End file.
